A Different Time, Place, and Life
by Kyokosakuras
Summary: Luna and Artemis have taken human forms, and decided to open a dorm and form a agency that has them as secret agents! It's been a long wait, but Usagi's 2nd mission ends with a unexpected turn of events that changes everything at the Moon Dorm.
1. A Different Time, Place, and Life

 Disclaimers: Hiya people!  I DO NOT (notice the capital letters ^_^;) own Sailormoon.  It belongs to one of the best manga writers in history, Naoko Takeuchi. _ She is cool, not only did she do Sailormoon, but she also did Sailor V, and a new one named Miss Rain?

Sailormoon Fanfic by Pandabear234 a.k.a. Dora Ng

Dora: Hiya again, I have launched another series, and hoping that this actually will work… -.-  

            I have thought of this story for such a long time, and now I have an urge to start typing it and launching it. 

Rini: Hi!

Dora: Rini, you happy to be here?

Rini: Of course, and after all, my mom and dad are in this fanfic!

Dora:  Yes, I noe, but now it's time to start!

Rini: Okie!  

Dora:  Please Review after you read; I need a little more motivation. -.-

Please forgive my mistakes sometimes, I don't notice any of my typos… ^_^;

English isn't my first and best language…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Beep beep beep beep*

A hand stretches out from under the blanket and presses the button of the alarm clock.

"Argh…"

A voice comes from outside of the room, "Serena, are you awake?"

Serena sits up on her bed and rubs her eyes, "Yeah, Ka-san."

"Ok, good, breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes, so hurry up."

"Yea, sure…" Serena yawns as she stays in the bed.

"SERENA!  GET UP!"

"Ok, ok, ok…" Serena yawns again as she gets up from the bed.

Sailormoon fanfic by Pandabear234

A Different Time, Place, and Life

Chapter 1- A Different Time, Place, and Life

~Another place

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

In the control room, "Venus! Mars! Mercury! Jupiter!"

"Gasp… Artemis!   Luna!"

*KABOOM* as smoke fills the entire room.

"Cough, cough"

Luna gasps, "Artemis!  The smoke button!"

Artemis rushes to the other side of the control room and pushes the button.

The room with the four sailor scouts clears up.

Venus gets up frustrated, "Argh!  What went wrong?"

Mercury sit kneeling on the floor typing into her mini compact computer, "It seems that we had run out of time before the bomb exploded."

Jupiter stands up, "Darn, if we had another minute Mercury could've solved that last part of the mission…" and helps Mars stand up.

Mars she looks up and faces the glass, "Luna!  Open the lockdown door!"

The lockdown door goes up.

The team of four walks up the stairs to the control room.

Mercury pushes the code into the slot of the door.

The door slides open.

Luna looks up from the computer after typing in their latest data, "Hello scouts, good job, your level have boosted up to 20."

Artemis walks over and pats Venus, "Venus, it's Ok, you'll do better next time.  You four just stumbled into this mess, and it's still training period."

Venus sighs, "Artemis, I thought we would get it all together for our first mission to find our scared crystals, and to find our missing moon princess…"

The door slides open again and three women of medium height come in.

"It's Ok Venus, You all did a great job." Says Uranus.

Venus sighs and looks down, "Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, you three have officially became agents…"

Pluto smiles, "Sailor Scouts, agents of the Silver Millennium Academy, all four of you have been chosen out of the entire population of the world and become secret agents in training."

The Four Sailor scouts sit down and sigh.

Neptune joins in, "Your levels have risen tremendously from only 0".

Uranus looks at the computer screen at their latest data and smiles, "20 out of 40 levels, not bad, in only three weeks."

Pluto winks, "You're only half way there girls, you are past the lower-levels anyway."

The four scouts look up and smile as their spirits rise.

Venus says, "Maybe…" and looks at the other sailor scouts; "We'll get past this level soon won't we?"

Mercury, Mars, Jupiter reply, "Yea!"

The Three upper-leveled scouts smile.

The door slides open as 5 young men walk in taller than the other scouts.

The young man that came in first blinks and yawns, "Morning everyone?"

Luna looks towards him, "Darien, it's 7:30, you just missed morning practice."

Darien looks at the clock, "WHAT?"

Artemis smirks, "What is the matter Darien? And Nephrite, Zoicite, Jadeite, Malachite?

Darien stares at his watch, "Oh, sorry Luna… Artemis… My watch was wrong, and apparently so is my clock in my bedroom…"

Nephrite stammers, "Same reason."

Zoicite answers, "I was reading late last night."

Jadeite replies, "I had a late night snack."

Malachite counters, "I was training late last night here."

The females giggle behind Luna and Artemis.

Luna stares at them strangely, "Good Reasons, but training after school here at 4:00.

Artemis smirks at them, "Ok, good reasons, I agree, but Darien's and Nephrite's were the worse ones."

Darien and Nephrite falls on the floor anime-style.

Luna sighs and presses a button, "Anyways, don't be late you five.  Now it's time to go to school.  Everyone go up and change into normal clothes before you are late for school."

The Door slides open; everyone walk down the stairs.

~Meanwhile…

Serena gets up from the table, "Thanks Ka-san, Breakfast was good!" as she walks over to the put the dirty dishes in the sink, then out towards the door.

Ikuko-san smiles "Thank you Serena, don't forget your lunch!"

Serena comes back into the kitchen and takes her lunch smiling, "Thanks for this too."

Serena walk towards the door and puts on her shoes, "Bye Everyone!"

Kenji-san says behind his newspaper, "Wow, that girl is so perfect."

Ikuko-san sits down at the table, "Yea, I know. Sammy, Are you ready for school?" as she yells towards upstairs.

Sammy mumbles, "Yeah, Coming…"

~In another place…

*Shinnnnning* 

"Metallia!  Be careful of where you shoot!"

Metallia frowns, "So what?  Zirconia, this is practice anyway!"

Then from a distance, "YOU MORONS!  Quit your annoying bickering and help us complete this training session?"

Both of the quarreling people turn towards Nephreina.

Nephreina gasps and shoots her laser behind Zirconia and Metallia.

Zirconia and Metallia then glare at Nephreina both saying, "We not going to say thank you…"

Nephreina, "I really don't care… and look behind you."

They both turn around and see a big robot facing them.

~

Looking down on the training team, "They are getting better off than before.  What level are they?"

Kaori Knight looks up from the file, "Chaos, they are now at level 17 out of 20; they are still in the training period."

Chaos smirks, "Raise it to 18."

Kaori's eyes widen, "WHAT? They are barely finishing this level…"

Chaos looks at her, "DOES IT REALLY MATTER TO YOU OR DO YOU WANT TO BE TRAINED LIKE THAT WAY?"

Kaori gasps and looks down, "I'm sorry Master Chaos; I shouldn't have done that.  Yes, I will raise the level", and presses a button.

The door behind them opens as a female walks in.

The female smirks at Kaori, "What is the matter Kaori?  Afraid of being beaten by a couple of lasers?"

Kaori grits her teeth, "Shut up!"

"Now, now, ladies please calm down…"

The female turns towards Chaos, "Master Chaos, I have reached up to level 19 yesterday."

"Good Job Mistress 9."

Mistress 9 smiles at Kaori.

Kaori just glares with contempt at Mistress 9.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP Big Energy Reading near Infinity College*

Chaos looks up to the screen, "Mistress 9, show me the readings!  Kaori, get me a clearer picture!"

Mistress 9 types rapidly into the computer, "Getting readings…"

Kaori types trying to scan the best picture she can find, "Found one!  Sending to the main frame!"

Mistress 9 stops typing and gasps, "The readings match my DNA, Sailor Scout of Saturn, the scout of destruction!"

Chaos' eyes widen, "I want this one!  Kaori, you go with Eudial, and Tellu!"

Kaori stands up and smirks at Mistress 9, "Yes Master Chaos!" and leaves the room.

Mistress 9 looks up at Chaos, "Are you sure about sending her?"

Chaos smirks and shrugs, "Doesn't really matter, she's is replaceable, unlike you…"

Mistress 9 smiles at him…

~ Back at the Silver Millennium Academy 

*ALERT, ALERT, ALERT!  Big Energy Reading near Infinity College*

Luna rapidly takes off her glasses and looks up from her computer screen to the main screen, "Artemis!  Call the agents!" 

Artemis quickly looks up, presses a different button and holding it down, "

Everyone hurries from their rooms into the control room.

* Big Energy Reading near Infinity College*

Luna gasps and talks towards the screen, "Central Control, Show us the source of the energy!"

*Scanning picture, uploading in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…*

They all look up at the screen waiting for the picture to be clearer.   

All their eyes widen, as the picture becomes clearer.

Another screen comes up, and it shows the power, body, mind, and matches with the reincarnated sailor scout of destruction, Sailor Saturn.

Pluto's eyes widen, "Isn't that… Hotaru?"

Luna sees Pluto startled, "Setsuna, you go there with Mercury, Neptune, and Venus."

Mercury, Neptune, and Venus look at Luna.

Luna says, "What are you looking at?  Hurry up and go change into your sailor suits!"

The three girls hurry back to their rooms.

Pluto looks at Luna and smiles, "Thank you so much, we will bring her back safely."

Luna answers and smiles back, "I know you will."

Everyone us smiles, "GOOD LUCK!"

Author's Note:

Dora: Hey! 

Rini: Hiya Everyone!  

Dora: Did you enjoy that?  I sure hope you did…

Rini: Please review!

Dora:  Chapter 2 will be coming out soon… I sure hope it does, well until next time!

Rini: Bye! ^^


	2. Breath of Fresh Air

Disclaimers: Hiya people!  I DO NOT (notice the capital letters ^_^;) own Sailormoon.  It belongs to one of the best manga writers in history, Naoko Takeuchi. _ She is cool, not only did she do Sailormoon, but she also did Sailor V, and a new one named Miss Rain? I think?  Well if you know anything else, please tell me!

Remember:

my comments

*things happening (noise)*

=character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese…  ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sailormoon Fanfic by pandabear234

A Different Time, Place, and Life 

Chapter 2- Breath of Fresh Air

"Usagi!" note note!  I've changed Serena's name to Usagi, it's kinda better… ^^ it's the Japanese translation and I've also changed the original names that I used in the last chapter back to the Japanese version ^^

Usagi turns around to face that person that called her to see her friend waving at her.

Usagi smiles, "Ohayo (Good Morning) Naru!"

Naru catches up with her and pants, "Usagi, you forgot to wait for me yesterday after school…"

Usagi thinks for a second, "Oh!  I'm so sorry!  I completely forgot!  It was because after I had tennis club and the gardening club and everything else.  I was so busy!"

Naru smiles, "It's ok, you know I also had the newspaper club, and literary club…"

Usagi sighs, "We've been so busy lately, don't cha think?"

Naru nods, "Yea, with all of our clubs, and all of the schoolwork!  It's so much ever since we started high school last year."

Usagi looks up into the sky, "You know what… I haven't even gotten the new issue of my comic last week…"

Naru looks at her, "Well, why won't we go pick up a copy later after school?"

Usagi smiles, "Yea!  It's Friday! You don't mind?"

Naru smiles, "Of course not, I have to pick up my issue of my favorite magazine too."

Usagi winks, "Yeah, let's go!"

Naru giggles, "Yea, but if we don't walk any faster, we'll be late!"

Usagi quickly looks at her watch and gasps, "Whoa…" she grabs Naru's hand and drags her along, "it's time for my morning run!"

"AAAHHHH!!!!!!"

~At the school…

Usagi and Naru are now walking up the stairs towards their classroom.

Usagi then pouts at Naru, "Naru-chan, if you didn't come out late today, we wouldn't be late now…"

Naru glares at her, "Well sorry!  I was studying last night for that big math test that we have in 1st period!"

Usagi stops for a second and looks at Naru strangely, "Huh?  What math test?"

Naru looks at her strangely, "um…the math test that we have today."

Usagi's eyes widen, "What?!?!?!"

Naru sighs, "You know what Usagi?" she look at the spot that Usagi was standing and blinks to find her running up the stairs to the classroom.  "USAGI! WAIT FOR ME!"

Usagi stops as she reaches the top of the stairs, and turns around to wait for Naru, "Naru!  Hurry up!   I need to study!"

Naru finally reaches to her and sighs, "What's the point of studying for you anyways?  You always get 90's and 100's."

Usagi panics, "It's doesn't matter!  I just got lucky!"

Naru laughs, "Lucky?  I study just as hard as you and I get B's!  Now, why is that?"

Usagi walks backwards in front of Naru, as they turn the corner; of course she isn't watching where she are going…

*CRASH* 

"Owww… itat…" as Usagi sits up, moaning with her eyes closed and rubbing the back of her head.

"Owww…"

Usagi opens her eyes and turns around on her knees to see a guy with jet-black hair, and the most admirable blue eyes.

The guy looks her, "Oh, I'm sorry, I was studying and didn't watch where was I going."

Naru taps Usagi's shoulder as she comes back to reality, "Usagi?  Are you alright?"

Usagi blinks and looks at Naru, "Oh. Yea, I'm fine."

The guy gets up and picks up Usagi's bag and hands it to her, "Here, uh, so what is your name?"

Usagi gets up, "My name is Tuskino Usagi" she takes her bag, "Thanks a lot"

The guy smiles, "My name is Chiba Mamoru.  Nice to meet you Tuskino-san, and sorry again."

Usagi smiles, "Nice to meet you too, and it's alright, I'm fine."

*BRRIINNGG*

Naru shrieks, "Usagi!  We're late!" she grabs Usagi's hand and runs down the hall towards their classroom.

As Usagi is being pulled by Naru's hand, she gives a little wave to Mamoru.

Mamoru smiles and waves back as she and Naru turn the corner to get to their classroom.

Mamoru sighs and suddenly feels strange, =that girl from before… I sensed something from her…something strange…what was the feeling? =

"MAMORU!"

Mamoru turns to see Nephrite running towards him, when he reaches him, "Why aren't you in class?"

Mamoru blinks, "I thought that as the warning bell… wasn't it?"

Nephrite looks at him strangely O.o, "Uh… no… Great!"

Mamoru looks confused, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

Nephrite smiles, "Now I have someone to be late with today!"

Mamoru's eyes widen, "Late!  Ahhh!  Math test!  Artemis is going to hurt me if he finds out that I missed the test!"

Mamoru starts running up the stairs as Nephrite shouts, "Hey wait for me!"

~Meanwhile…

Hotaru screams as she is in a swirling tornado of wind, "NNOOOOO!"

Mercury uses her glasses and types into her mini computer that Luna gave her, "Pluto!  Don't go near her!  Luna?  Do you see this?"

Pluto hesitates, "We can't leave her like this!"

*Luna answers from the control center, "Yes, I see this!  But be very careful!  Her destructive energy is very strong!"

Neptune and Venus hold her off, and Venus says, "Pluto!  Calm down!  Mercury is still analyzing her tornado.  We don't want to hurt!"

Pluto stops resisting and calms down.

"He he he, having trouble pathetic sailors scout agents?"

Mercury, Venus, Neptune, and Pluto look at the voice.

Neptune grits her teeth, "Kaori."

Mercury tells Luna, "Luna, we will have to talk to you later."

*Luna answers, "Yes, but keep your glasses on and continue analyzing the energy!"

Mercury nods, "Yes, I will."

Kaori gives an annoying laugh, "I see that I'm remembered well."

Venus glares at her hateful eyes, "You witch, what do you want this time?"

Kaori gives another annoying laugh, "Of course nothing but that reincarnated Sailor Saturn."

Pluto glares at her, "Well you won't have her!" She raises her garnet orb, "Deadly Scream!"

Neptune also decides to attack, "Deep Submerge!"

Their attacks go flying together towards Kaori Knight, however, Eudial and Tellu step in and diffuse the power. 

Neptune and Pluto gasp.

Eudial takes out one of her inventions, "Death Buster Fire Blast!"

Neptune raises her arms, "Deep Submerge!" The Fire from Eudial is dispersed.

Eudial grits her teeth, Tellu puts her arm in front of Eudial, "My turn."

Eudial smiles, Tellu smirks and raises her hand toward the scouts, "Venom poison!"

The poison comes from her hand as a mist and covers the entire area affecting the scouts except Hotaru, Tellu, Eudial, and Kaori.

*Luna cries from the other end, "Scouts!"

As the scouts cough on the poison and fall to the floor, Kaori laughs.

Pluto coughs heavily, "Scouts! *cough cough* We…we must… complete… this misson!"

Venus coughs, "I can't move!  What is this stuff anyway?!?"

Neptune stammers, "The poison is paralyzing us!"

Mercury struggles to continue typing, "Argh… I can't continue analyzing the tornado!"

Kaori gives an evil laugh, "Finally, we can bring little Hotaru to Chaos.  Tellu, Eudial, throw your powers at that tornado.

"Venom Poison!"  "Death Buster Fire Blast!"

The two powers fly towards Hotaru, then suddenly Hotaru opens her eyes, and lights shine from her dispersing the powers.

Eudial and Tellu gasp.

Kaori glares at her, "How can this happen?  What is going on?"

*Luna gasps, "She is awakening!"

Eudial glances at Kaori, "This isn't a good thing is it?"

Kaori stares angrily, "Of course not!"

*Retreat!

Kaori looks at her communicator, "Chaos?"

*She is too strong for you three…

Kaori talks into the communicator, "But…"

*Mistress 9 counters, "Are you crazy Kaori?  You are only on level 17!"

Kaori takes a deep breath, as she gets ready to scream into the communicator when suddenly…

The light from Hotaru dims down, and Hotaru raises her arm in the air, "Saturn Planet Power!"

Hotaru changes from her ordinary school uniform to the original scout suit.

Pluto, Neptune, Venus, Mercury gasp with widened eyes.

Saturn slowly floats down to the ground.

Kaori grits her teeth and turns to her followers, "Retreat as Chaos said!"

The three of them jump and disappear.

Saturn runs toward the scouts and kneels down smiling, "Are you all okay?" 

Pluto smiles weakly, "Unfortunately not with all this poison over us."

Saturn closes her eyes and a warm light touches the four.  The poison disappears, and they get up.

Pluto smiles, "Thank you so much, but it's time to bring back with us."

Saturn nods, "I understand, I will go with you."

Pluto talks into the communicator, "Luna, Mission completed."

*Luna nods from the other end, "Congratulations, come back immediately.

Everyone smiles and nods; Venus notices footsteps coming towards them, "Scouts!  Let's go before someone sees us and wonders what's going on!"

They all jump and head towards headquarters.

~Back at headquarters…

The scouts are now walking in the hall, and they see Artemis just turning the corner.

Venus cries, "Artemis!"

Artemis turns back, "Hey Scouts!" he sees Saturn and smiles, "Well, looks like we have a new friend."

Saturn smiles back; Pluto places her hand on Saturn's shoulder, "Artemis, where's Luna?  I'm sure she is looking forward to meeting her."

Artemis smiles and thinks for a second, "I believe she is still in the control room analyzing the last battle stimulation, and planning the next one."

Venus sighs, "Aww.  Darn."

Saturn says with curious eyes, "Battle Stimulation?"

Artemis looks at them both and winks, "Don't worry about it girls… it's for the guys since they missed the last one."

Venus and Mercury now sigh with happiness.

Artemis starts down the hallway towards the control room, "Well, shouldn't we be going?"

They all nod and start walking behind him.

~In another place with the opposite atmosphere…

"ARE YOU CRAZY KAORI KNIGHT?"

Kaori kneels down begging to Chaos, "I'm so sorry Chaos…"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID?  YOU KNOW THAT YOU SHOULD CAPTURE HER BEFORE SHE AWAKENED!"

Kaori begs even more, "I'm sorry Chaos!  But what about the times when they got all the other scouts?"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!  FROM NOW ON YOU WILL NOT BE THE ONE TO BE IN THE CONTROL ROOM ANALYZING EVERYTHING!  MISTRESS 9 WILL DO IT FROM NOW ON.  YOU WILL BE IN THE TRAINING ROOM!"

Mistress 9 smirks as she sits comfortably on the chair next to the controls.

Kaori says with her widened eyes, "NO!  PLEASE!"

Chaos opens the control room door and points out, "YOU USELESS THING, GET OUT!  I DON'T NEED YOU IN HERE."

Kaori begs again with frighten eyes, "PLEASE!  NO!"

Chaos says with anger in his eyes, "YOU ARE USELESS!  GET OUT OR ELSE YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE FAR WORSE!"

He then pushes her out; then closes the door and locks it.

Kaori bangs on the door from the outside and whines, "CHAOS!  PLEASE GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!"

Chaos sighs and sits on the chair next to Mistress 9, "Pathetic witch."

Mistress 9 smirks, "So you're giving her another chance?"

Chaos sighs restlessly, "Of course… if I don't everyone else is going to rebel against me, and when everyone does that I will destroy them… and all of my energy will be wasted…  it really annoys me…"

Mistress 9 starts typing into the computer, "So what is there to analyze?"

Chaos smiles and dumps a 4 feet high pile of papers, "This should be it."

Mistress 9 stares at the pile, "Why is there so much?"

Chaos scratches his head absentmindedly, "Well, Kaori never got around to doing it."

Mistress 9 sighs, "Well time to get to work" she takes the first one and types rapidly into the computer.

Chaos smiles at her speed compared to Kaori's.

~Author's Note ^^

Heyz it's me again… I'm really not sure if you readers really like this story… I'm getting cold feet to continue…  I would really appreciate it if you give me a review, I would like to continue!  After all what can I do on my easy layback time?  ^^ 

^^Dora-chan^^


	3. Signs of the Past

Disclaimers: Hiya people!  I DO NOT (notice the capital letters ^_^;) own Sailormoon.  It belongs to one of the best Manga writers in history, Naoko Takeuchi. _ She is cool, not only did she do Sailormoon, but she also did Sailor V, and a new one named Miss Rain? I think?  Well if you know anything else, please tell me!

Remember:

My comments

*Things happening (noise)*

=Character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese…  ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sailormoon Fanfic by pandabear234

A Different Time, Place, and Life 

Chapter 3- Signs of the Past

"TUSKINO-SAN!"

Usagi opens her eyes and picks up her head from her desk to see Makiko-sensei, "Huh?"

Everyone in class bursts into a state of laughter.

Makiko-sensei takes off her glasses, "Tuskino-san, you were just sleeping in my class!"

Usagi blinks, "I'm sorry Makiko-sensei…"

Makiko-sensei sighs, "Tuskino-san, I would to see you after class…"

Usagi gulps and nods.

Makiko-sensei walks back towards the front and continues her lesson.

Usagi picks up the pencil and continues to notes from where she left off =that's strange…=

~Later, after class…

"Tuskino-san… I just don't understand why you fell asleep in my class…"

Usagi sighs, "Gomen ne Makiko-sensei, I've been stressed lately and I haven't had enough sleep at night."

Makiko-sensei sighs with a worried look on her face, "You have never fell asleep in my class, why now at this time of the year?  You have midterms next week!  There is also that competition against our rival school soon!"

Usagi says with assurance, "I understand Makiko-sensei, I will not fall asleep again.  It will not happen again..."

Makiko-sensei smiles at her, "Good, you are one of my best students, don't start slacking off now.  You're half way there."

Usagi nods, "Thanks Sensei."

~At headquarters…

Artemis knocks on the door of the control room, "Luna, May I come in?"

*Please come in*

Artemis opens the door and the girls follow him into the room.

Luna types rapidly into the computer, "What is it Artemis?"

Artemis walks over and kisses her on the cheek, she blushes; "Luna, our new scout is here."

Luna smiles and takes off her glasses offering to shake hands with Saturn, "Welcome Saturn, I hope you would be happy to join us."

Saturn smiles and nods while taking her hand, "Yes, I'm looking forward to it."

Luna looks at Pluto, "Pluto, show her to her room."

Pluto puts her hand on Saturn's shoulder, "Come and follow me."

Saturn nods and follows her out into the hallway towards her room.

Artemis sits at her station, Luna puts her glasses back on as she starts to type and Neptune, Venus, and Mercury slowly try to tip toe out of the room.  

Of course Luna and Artemis notice; Luna says, "Venus and Mercury, I asked Rei and Makoto to bring your homework home.  Neptune, your work is with Uranus."

Mercury cries with happiness, "Yes!  I won't be behind!"

Venus and Neptune fall to the ground anime-style.

~In the opposite atmosphere…

"AAAHHHH!"

Chaos shouts into the communicator that connects to the training room, *Kaori!  You are worse that I thought!  Why did I even use you to go against those level 20 scouts when you were a level 17! Of course you were beaten! *

Mistress 9 laughs aloud.

Chaos says with anger in his voice, "You seem amused…"

Mistress 9 has tears in her eyes from laughing so hard, "Yes I am…"

*knock knock*

Chaos eyes the door, and says, "Come in."

The door slowly creaks open, and 4 people step in; the tallest says, "Chaos… We have reached level 18 and we're ready to take on the next level…"

Chaos smiles at him, "Good"; he then turns to Mistress 9, "Mistress 9, these are the new agents that joined us last month, Diamond, Emerald, Rubeus, and Sapphire Black."

Mistress 9 smiles at them, "Charmed.  You four are new here, and you are already on my level."

Chaos grins, "Yes, that's why they are the new agents unlike that useless Kaori… Anyways, you four are doing great; tell your teachers when you go back to school on Monday that you four had family problems."

Diamond gives a small smile, "Yes, Chaos."

The four then leave the room.

Chaos says in anger voice, "Damn Kaori… she's dragging the rest of her witches down with her…" 

~At the school

Usagi stares outside the window from her desk thinking, =what is wrong with me? Why am I suddenly falling asleep in class? =

"USAGI!"

Usagi turns her head to see Naru, "Naru, hey, what's the matter?"

Naru looks at her strangely, "You asking me 'what's the matter?'  What is the matter with you?  You acting all strange!  I can't believe you fell asleep during class!"

Usagi blinks, "I don't know… Lately, I've been so tired… I'll be alright…"  =Probably just studying stress… oh well…=

Naru sighs, "Maybe you should work so hard anymore… well it's time to go pick up that Manga that you wanted!"

Usagi suddenly stands up, "Yea, you're right! Let's go!"

Naru smiles and smacks Usagi on the back, "That's the spirit!"

Usagi's eyes squint from pain, "Thanks a lot… itai…"

Naru blinks, "Oops?"

Usagi walks towards the door, opens it, and steps outside without watching where she is going…

Naru points outside, and closes her eyes.

*CRASH*

Naru blinks and kneels down beside Usagi, "Usagi, Are you alright?"

"Gee… odango, that's the second time today.  You can get off me now…"

Usagi blinks, "I'm sorry, Mamoru-san… did you just call me odango?"

Mamoru smiles, "Yep, that's what I said…"

Usagi pouts, "Hey, I don't like you calling me that!"

Mamoru smirks, "But take a look at you hairstyle…"

Usagi says, "You were so nice before!  And now you're calling me odango?"

Mamoru says, "This is the second time today that you bumped into me!"

Usagi's jaw drops, "At least I don't walk around with a my nose in a book all the time!"

Mamoru argues back, "At least I try to study a lot!"

Usagi squabbles back, "I study when I'm at home not everywhere!"

Their arguing continues for another 2 minutes as Naru just sits there with her eyes going back and forth between the remarks.

"Mamoru!"

Mamoru turns his head to see who called him, "Hey Kunzite!" Originally it was Malachite form the American TV show… but remember I'm sticking to the Japanese names! I just researched a bit… ^^

Kunzite arrives and asks, "Mamoru, what are you doing here just sitting around?  We are going to be late for the you know what!"

Mamoru's eyes widen, "OH CRAP! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT EARLIER?"

Mamoru gets up, winks at Usagi, and runs down the hallway with Kunzite, "See you around odango!"

Usagi shouts back at him, "Stop it!"

Naru giggles.

Usagi blinks and looks at her strangely, "Why are you giggling?"

Naru smiles, "Oh nothing…"

Usagi looks at her watch, "Come on!  Let's go!"

Naru blinks, "Yea."

They both finally get up from the floor and walk towards their destination.

~Later at headquarters…

Mamoru comes in followed by Nephrite, Kunzite, Zoicite, and Jadeite; Mamoru says, "Are we late?"

Luna looks at the clock, "Yep, you 5 are just on time."

Artemis smirks, "Darn… I was hoping to let them to Training Stimulation Impossible…"

Mamoru and the four guys gasp, "YOU'RE KIDDING!" 

Mercury, Venus and Neptune giggle.

Luna glances at the guys then to the girls, "You three, go and change back to your original forms and go do your school work."

The girls nod and leave.  As Venus leaves, she winks at Kunzite, "Good luck ^^!"

Kunzite smiles at her, "Thanks, I think I need it…"

Luna smiles, "Of course Artemis was kidding!"

They all sigh with joy.

Luna grins, "However you are doing double-time!  All of you are behind the girls by two levels!"

The five teens fall to the ground anime-style.

Artemis then pushes the guys through the door that leads to the Training room.

"NO!"

Luna just continues to giggle.

Artemis closes the lock-down door, "Luna, press the start button!"

Luna quickly presses the button, and the training starts for the 5 men.

~Inside the Training room…

Robots come out and start shooting at the guys.

They all manage to dodge all of them, Mamoru stands, "Guys, let's catch up to the girls' levels."

Kunzite smiles while dodging the laser, "It's about you said that.  What do you say Jadeite, Zoicite, Nephrite?"

Nephrite grins, "Why not?"

Jadeite winks, "Heck yea!"

Zoicite smiles, "Well, we're not going to let the girls get ahead of us."

Mamoru smiles, "Let's go."

~In the control room…

Artemis comes over and sits of the chair next to Luna, "Wow, they doing better than I thought…"

Luna looks up at the main screen that shows the guys, "Interesting… they need just the right motivation…"

Artemis agrees, "Yep, it's a good thing that the girls got ahead of them." 

Luna takes off her glasses and sighs, "You know what Artemis… remember in the past that we were actually in our cat forms?  I'm so afraid that will happen again, and besides the fact that we haven't found the princess…"

Artemis stands up and puts his arms around Luna from behind, "Don't worry about it, we have gather the last remaining scout already, not to mention Endymion's scouts… We are just missing Serenity."

Luna looks up at him and looks back down, "I'm just afraid that Serenity is dead or something happened to her… I was supposed to awaken her first… "

Artemis strokes her hair, "Luna… Serenity can't be dead… She is the princess of the future!"

Luna unwraps Artemis's arms and stands up, "Artemis, you don't understand!  I found Pluto first!  Which was not what Queen Serenity told me to do!  We were born again for a reason!  Not to repeat our mistakes like the last time we were reborn!"

The door that connects from the hallway slides open and Pluto steps in.

Luna looks at her, "Pluto, did you hear all of that?"

Pluto nods, "Yes, Luna; I unfortunately did."

Artemis sits down on the chair, "Sorry Pluto… it's just the unknown past is haunting both of us…"

Pluto smiles, "Don't worry about it… Fate made it for me to awakened first.  Luna, Artemis, we will find that lost princess!" 

~Author's Note

So what did you peoples think?  I sure hope you are enjoying this story so far, but there's more to come because I'm flooding with ideas on this story!  Please keep those reviews coming!  It's just like motivation for me!  I'm so glad Fanfiction.net is working now! ^^ Sayanora until next time!

^^Dora-chan^^


	4. Tension grows in the air

Disclaimers: Hiya people!  I DO NOT (notice the capital letters ^_^;) own Sailormoon.  It belongs to one of the best Manga writers in history, Naoko Takeuchi. _ She is cool, not only did she do Sailormoon, but she also did Sailor V, and a new one named Miss Rain? I think?  Well if you know anything else, please tell me!

Remember:

My comments

*Things happening (noise)*

=Character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese…  ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sailormoon Fanfic by pandabear234

A Different Time, Place, and Life 

Chapter 4-Tension grows in the air…

"Naru!  Look!"

Naru turns to see what Usagi was talking about, "What Usagi?"

Usagi holds a 2 ½ inch book in her hand up to show Naru, "They finally the next issue!"

Naru smiles and takes a good look at the Manga, "Are you sure you actually have enough time to finish that?"

Usagi frowns, "What do you mean?"

Naru sighs as she grabs her favorite magazine, "Oh for crying out aloud…you are already so busy!  You have midterms to study for, you got that competition with the rival school soon, and you also have your boy-…"

"Usagi!"

Naru points as she finishes, "-friend."

Usagi and Naru turn around; Usagi smiles, "Diamond!"

Usagi runs into his arms, "Where have you been this past week?"

Diamond hugs her back, "Oh, I've been sick, and I had to visit my grandparents."

Usagi frowns as she looks up at him, "And you didn't call me when I was worried…"

Diamond smiles and puts his finger on her lips, "I'm sorry, I promise to call you next time…"

Naru sighs as Diamond and Usagi turn to her, "You guys, please not in the bookstore…"

Usagi smiles, "Sorry Naru-chan."

Diamond lets go of Usagi, "Why won't we go out for some ice cream?  My treat."

Usagi smiles happily, "Really?  Okay, if it's fine with you Naru?"

Naru nods, "Sure, whatever; but we still have to pay for you Manga and my magazine…"

Diamond takes the Manga from Usagi and Naru's magazine, "I'll pay for it."

Usagi smiles and hugs Diamond again, "Thank you!"

Naru gives a weak smile, "Thanks…"

~At the Academy headquarters…

Zoicite cries, "THANK GOD!"

Nephrite cries after him, "WE'RE ALIVE!"

Jadeite follows him, "HECK YEA!"

Kunzite exclaims, "AND WE CAUGHT UP WITH THE GIRLS!"

The four guys turn to see Mamoru shout something amusing, but to find him staring up into place with dreamy eyes.  They fall to the floor anime-style.

Kunzite and guys walk up behind Mamoru.  Kunzite waves him hand in front of him, Nephrite taps his shoulder, Jadeite pokes his back; and Zoicite says, "Hello?"

Mamoru suddenly snaps out of it, "Oh hey guys… what's up?" doesn't that sound familiar? 

His four follows fall to the ground anime-style yet again.

Mamoru looks at them strangely and blinks, "What's wrong with you guys?"

Jadeite sighs, "What's with you lately?"

Mamoru blinks, "What do you mean?"

Nephrite feels the Mamoru's temple thinking maybe he was sick "He seems fine…"

Zoicite sighs and pats his head, "Mamoru… is a baka…"

Mamoru snaps out of his daydream and glares at him.

Kunzite sighs, "Mamoru, you have been daydreaming a lot lately… and without a book in your face…"

Mamoru blinks at him, "Really?"

Kunzite smirks at him, "And I'm thinking it's because of that girl…"

Mamoru's face turns into the color of a tomato.  The guys except Kunzite gasp, "REALLY? WHO IS IT?"

Mamoru gets up from the floor and says, "No it isn't!  I'm going out!"

The guys blink all thinking, =I think that's it…=

Mamoru shouts as he looks up at the mirrored window of the control room, "Luna! Open the lockdown door!"

Luna presses the button inside of the control room; as Mamoru walks up, she says, "Great job."

Mamoru just walks past her saying, "I'm going out…"

Luna nods and then turns to his followers that just got into the control room, "What have you guys done this time?"

Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephrite, and Jadeite shrug.

~In the place with the opposite atmosphere…

Mistress 9 walks into the control room, =what a day… and there's more data to be typed…=

She sees Chaos leaning from a chair with his feet up reading; she walks next to him and sits down.   Chaos looks up from his book, "What is the matter Mistress 9?"

Mistress 9 sighs and closes her eyes, "I'm just tired…"

Chaos gets up and begins to massage her shoulders, "Is that any better?"

Mistress 9 moans, "Thanks very much Chaos, I needed it so much…"

Chaos continues to massage her shoulders and asks, "Mistress 9, have you seen Diamond?"

Mistress opens her eyes and thinks for 30 seconds, "Oh yea, I saw him leave.  He told me he had something to do."

Chaos nods, "Okay… I see…" =Maybe I should just check up on him=

~In the Ice cream parlor…

Naru sighs as she sees Usagi and Diamond snuggling up together from across the table, =I can't believe this…=

A waitress comes to their table and smiles, "Usagi-chan!  Naru!"

Naru and Usagi smile, and Usagi says, "Hey, didn't know that you worked here."

Una shrugs, "You know that I work everywhere… including the arcade with Andrew…" I don't exactly think that that's they are their real Japanese names… so sorry… XD

Usagi nods in understanding, "So I see…I haven't been to the arcade…"

Naru blinks, "Yea, you have been studying and busy with him so much…"

Usagi shrugs, "Oops?"

Una smiles and gets a pen off her ear, "So whatcha want?"

Usagi takes the menu, "I would like to have the strawberry cheesecake."

Una nods and Usagi asks Naru, "What do you want Naru-chan?"

Naru looks at the menu and answers, "Apple Pie with Vanilla ice cream on top."

Una turns to Diamond; Diamond says, "I'll have the strawberry cheesecake too."

Una nods as she scribbles onto the pad in her hand and winks, "K, it will be here soon…"

*Ring Ring*

Diamond reaches in his pocket and says, "I'll be right back…"

Usagi nods and then turns to see Naru; Usagi says feeling uneasy, "Um, Naru; Don you not like Diamond?"

Naru looks at her with surprised eyes, "Huh?  Uh, no nothing like that…"

After that last line the two best friends sit in silence; then the glass door slides open.

Mamoru walks in, =I can't believe Kunzite would suddenly call me on my cell phone to buy a strawberry cheesecake for Mina for him…he is so going to get it when I get back…= as he walks up to the counter and after ordering; he sees Usagi.  He walks towards their booth, "Hey."

Usagi turns around as Naru looks up and smiles, "Hey Chiba-san."

Usagi turns her head back around, "Hmph…"

Mamoru blinks, "What is the matter?  Or is it because of 'odango'?"

Usagi glares at him, "Quit it or you're gonna get it…"

Mamoru sits down beside her, "Aw… odango…"

Usagi continues to rebel against him, "Bookworm!"

Mamoru continues to say, "odango."

Usagi says, "4 eyes!"

Naru's eyes goes back and forth between the two again…

"Usagi?"

Usagi and Mamoru turn around, as Naru looks up to see Diamond.

Diamond looks and Mamoru and frowns, "Usagi, who is this?"

Naru gulps as she sees the tension between the two males…

Usagi also sees the tension, "Uh… Diamond, this is Chiba Mamoru.  And Chiba-san; this is Black Diamond… My boyfriend…"

~Author's Note~

So how was that?  I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^^ I know it's a cliffhanger but I need more reviews… my motivation meter is low… and the last time I've updated was about a week and a half ago?  I'm really getting them up since I have so much time instead of studying for my SATs… oh wellz… keep those reviews coming in!  It's the 4th chapter and only 4 reviews?  That's worse than my other fanfic… I flooding with ideas so plug it down! Plz?

^^Dora-chan^^


	5. Jealousy and Rivals

Disclaimers: Hiya people!  I DO NOT (notice the capital letters ^_^;) own Sailormoon.  It belongs to one of the best Manga writers in history, Naoko Takeuchi. _ She is cool, not only did she do Sailormoon, but she also did Sailor V, and a new one named Miss Rain? I think?  Well if you know anything else, please tell me!

^^Author's Note^^

Nothing to say so let's get on with the story…

Remember:

My comments

*Things happening (noise)*

=Character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese…  ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Diamond looks at Mamoru and frowns, "Usagi, who is this?"_

_Naru gulps as she sees the tension between the two males…_

_Usagi also sees the tension, "Uh… Diamond, this is Chiba Mamoru.  And Chiba-san; this is Black Diamond… My boyfriend…"_

Sailormoon Fanfic by pandabear234

A Different Time, Place, and Life 

Chapter 5:  Jealousy and Rivals

Naru's eyes goes from Diamond to Mamoru and then back, =uh oh… This is so not good…=

Mamoru suddenly gets up from the booth, "Tuskino-san; I'll see you later; nice to meet you Black-san…" He gives a Naru a slight wave.

Diamond gives a weak smile, "Yea… Same here…"

Naru gives a wave back, "Bye Chiba-san."

Mamoru walks towards the counter and picks up the strawberry cheesecake that he had ordered before for Kunzite.  He then turns back at the booth and waves.  Usagi and Naru wave back as he leaves.  After Mamoru leaves; Diamond shakes his head and sits down next to Usagi.  Usagi looks at him, "Diamond?"

Diamond look at her, "Um… Usagi…"

Una comes over and interrupts them; "Here's the 2 Strawberry cheesecakes, and the Apple Pie with Vanilla ice cream on top."  She puts the plates down one by one from the tray that she was holding.  Usagi and Naru smiles, "Thanks" 

Naru takes her fork and cuts of a piece of the pie and puts it into her mouth, "Mmm…"

Usagi spoons her cheesecake and puts it into her mouth, "Yummy…"

Diamond smiles at her, and takes her spoon and feeds Usagi, "Here, my princess…"

Usagi giggles and takes the bite, "Why thank you my prince…"

Naru sighs and pushes her plate away to the side after having a couple of bites, =Argh… I lost my appetite… thanks a lot Usagi…=

~Outside…

Mamoru walks back towards headquarters with the strawberry cheesecake in a box in his right hand, =what the heck is wrong with me?  Why do I feel this way? =  He reaches the headquarters gate and presses the button.  A voice comes from the speaker, "Who is it?"

Mamoru sighs and answers, "It's Chiba Mamoru…"

"Oh hey Mamo-chan…"

Mamoru blinks, "Rei?"

"Yea, I'll open the gate now…"

The gate opens and Mamoru walks up the path, past the fountain, and finally through the front door.  Mamoru walks to the kitchen and pours himself a cup of orange juice.  Kunzite walks in, "So did ya get that cheesecake for Mina like I asked?"

Mamoru sighs and sits down on a chair at the table, "Yea… but why couldn't you go and buy it yourself?"

Kunzite takes the box and opens it, "I couldn't go out because I had to do that report due tomorrow; and I promised Mina…"

Mamoru looks at him, "You are hopeless…"

Kunzite sticks his tongue out, "Thanks anyway.  " He takes the box and as he leaves the kitchen he winks, "I'll do it for you when you have a girlfriend."

Mamoru turns red and raises his hand as a fist, "KUNZITE!" he then puts his fist down hard on the table, =damn…=

~In the place with the opposite atmosphere…

Chaos walks into the control room with his hands inside his pockets and without a care in the world he sits down next to Mistress 9, "Mistress 9, you raised your level to 21 right?"

Mistress 9 nods, "Yes…"

Chaos smiles, "Good" But then his smiles turn to a frown, "What's Kaori Knight's now?"

Mistress 9 sighs and answers, "18…"

Chaos looks at her with widen eyes, "What?"

Mistress 9 answers again, "um… 19 Master Chaos…"

Chaos' eyes turn to the training room, "Pathetic witch… after that much time…"

Mistress 9 blinks at him, "Master?"

Chaos says with anger in his voice, "Raise the level…"

Mistress 9 gives a little smile and types rapidly into the computer, "No problem…"

Chaos says calming down, "Send a message through the loudspeaker to her followers to leave… we still need them…"

Mistress 9 continues to type into the computer and nods, "Yes Master…"

~Inside the training room…

*Eudial, Tellu, Mimete, and Vilyl; please leave the training room. *

The five females look up at the speaker with their eyes widen.

Kaori Knight grits her teeth, "What the heck are you talking about you @%*&# Mistress 9?"

*There is no reason for you to treat Mistress 9 that way! *

Eudial, Tellu, Mimete, and Vilyl leave the training room and go up to the control room.

Kaori Knight swallows hard, "Wait!  Master Chaos!"

Chaos give a little smiles, *Sayonara Kaori Knight if you don't get through this…*

Kaori screams, "NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!"

Eudial, Tellu, Mimete, and Vilyl scream from the control room, "Kaori-sama!"

~ At the Ice Cream Parlor…

Naru rolls her eyes and sighs again while reading her magazine…=argh… please get a room… you two have been at it for the past 2 hours…= Usagi was giggling and snuggling in Diamond's arms, and they continue to feed each other pieces of strawberry cheesecake…  

Naru gets up from her side of the booth, "Usagi… it's getting late and I really need to get home to study…"

Usagi looks at her watch and noticed that it was already 6, "oh… you're right…" She gets up and then looks at Diamond, "Crap… I promised Ka-san that I'll be home before 6…"  Diamond suddenly grabs her and hugs her, "Don't leave… please stay with me at least for dinner…"

Usagi looks at him, "Demo… Ka-san…"

Naru sighs and heads towards the door, "Bye Usagi…"

Usagi still under Diamond's arms and cries, "Naru!"

Naru sighs once again and turns around, "Hm?"

Usagi unwraps Diamond's arms and stands up, "Diamond… Gomen ne… I'm really sorry but I really got to get home…"

Diamond sighs and nods, "Fine… I have an errand to run anyway… I'm going to pay the bill now; so see you in school tomorrow…" Usagi nods, he stands up and pecks Usagi on the lips.

Usagi blushes, "Yea."

~Outside…

The two best friends walk in silence.

Usagi glances at Naru and then looks back down to the floor, "Naru…"

Naru looks at her, "Hm?"

They continue to walk, and Usagi answers, "It seems that you aren't fond of Diamond at all…"

Naru gives a little gasp, "No… it's just that you guys are so forward and especially when we're at public…"

Usagi looks down again after glancing at Naru, "I'm sorry… it's also because of the fact that he was absent for so long…"

Naru sighs, "Usagi; I should be the one sorry… you finally have a decent boyfriend, and it's just the fact that I'm jealous…"

Usagi suddenly stops in the middle of the sidewalk, "You're jealous of me and Diamond?"

Naru gives a slight nod, "Yea… You can snuggle up with Diamond any time because he lives here.  Ever since Melvin got that great new makeover he's been busy trying to change his phone number and everything so the girls won't go so crazy over him…" Naru's eyes to well up with tears, "he is so good-looking now and even upperclassmen girls are going after him…  the last date that we had was two weeks ago… I'm miss him so much…"

Usagi gives Naru a look of sympathy, "Naru… I'm sorry" She hugs her and Naru cries on her shoulder.  "Don't worry about Naru-chan…" She pats her back to make her feel better. =Poor Naru… damn you girls…= She reaches into her suitcase schoolbag for a tissue and suddenly blinks after getting a idea, "Hey Naru?" Naru looks up as Usagi hands her a tissue, "Wanna sleep over my place tonight?"  Naru blinks and wipes her tears, "Okay…"

Usagi smiles, "Then let's go?" 

Naru nods and they both start towards the Tuskino residence.

 ~At the Silver Millennium Dorm…

Mamoru walks out of the bathroom with only pajama pants not shorts! XD and refreshed after taking a shower and dries his hair with a towel, =ah… that felt so good=

As he turns the corner… *CRASH*

Mamoru rubs his head, "Ow…"

"itat…"

Mamoru blinks as he sees a junior high girl rub her nose, "Oh!  I'm sorry!"

Hotaru blinks, "No, I'm sorry!"

Mamoru gets up and helps Hotaru up, "No, really I'm sorry; I've been out of it lately…uh" Mamoru blinks, Hotaru giggles, and "I'm Hotaru, I'm new here…"

Mamoru picks up his towel, "Oh, I see; you the reincarnation of Saturn right?"

Hotaru nods, "Yes, I am; and you must be Mamoru-san right?

Mamoru nods.  Artemis turns from the corner, "Mamoru!  I see you have met our new team member…"

Mamoru smiles, "Yea…"

Artemis smirks, "Looking good; and already bumping into the newcomer…"

Mamoru's smile turns to a frown, "How did you know that I bumped into her?"

Artemis smiles and points "Look up!"

Mamoru and Hotaru look up behind Artemis and see a camera.  Artemis continues, "and the control room is right there…"

Mamoru and Hotaru fall to the ground anime-style, Mamoru says, "Artemis no baka…"

~In the place with an opposite atmosphere…

In the control room there is sobbing…

"Would you girls please stop that annoying sobbing?"

Tellu looks up at Chaos, "Demo… Master; Kaori-sama…"

Chaos sighs, "She was useless!  You girls shouldn't be crying!  At least she survived that blast… argh…"

Mistress 9 sighs and continues to type hope for the typing to cover the noise of the sobbing, =dammit…=.

Chaos stands up and slaps the four girl, "You girls quit that annoying weeping!  If you quit that annoying sobbing, I'll make a deal with you!"

The four girls suddenly stop their sobbing and look up. Mistress 9 throws them the tissue box. Chaos sighs, "I will medicate her, if you four can get the last reincarnated scout… however if you don't Kaori and you four will die…"

Mimete stands up as the leader and turns to the other three, "What do you say girls?"

Vilyl, Eudial, and Tellu can do nothing but smile…

~Author's Note~

So was that what you all wanted?  I promise the next through chapter will try to some as fast… but school starts next week ^^; So plz review and I will try to get it up as fast as I can!  Although, I still got those SATs… oh wellz laterz!

^^Dora-chan^^


	6. A Needle in the Haystack Found

Disclaimers: Hiya people!  I DO NOT (notice the capital letters ^_^;) own Sailormoon.  It belongs to one of the best Manga writers in history, Naoko Takeuchi. _ She is cool, not only did she do Sailormoon, but she also did Sailor V, and a new one named Miss Rain? I think?  Well if you know anything else, please tell me!

^^Author's Note^^

_In remembrance of September 11, 2001, a moment of silence to those lives that was lost… it was the day that changed New York.  The ordinary day turned into disastrous one… Please respect this day… the day that changed everything… the day that changed everyone.  America will continue to remember this day because our freedom was attacked… Keep strength and courage……………_

Remember:

My comments

*Things happening (noise)*

=Character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese…  ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Chaos sighs, "I will medicate her, if you four can get the last reincarnated scout… however if you don't Kaori and you four will die…"_

_Mimete stands up as the leader and turns to the other three, "What do you say girls?"_

_Vilyl, Eudial, and Tellu can do nothing but smile…_

Sailormoon Fanfic by pandabear234

A Different Time, Place, and Life 

Chapter 6: A Needle in the Haystack found 

_= I feel so warm… it feels like someone is holding me tight, it's so nice…= _

"Usagi… Usagi!"

Usagi rubs her eyes, "Hm?"

Naru smiles, "It's 9…"

Usagi opens her eyes and looks at her alarm clock, "Oh."

Naru blinks, "What is the matter?  You seem like you were disturbed."

Usagi shakes her head, "Never mind… just a dream…"

Naru sits back down on her comforter, "oh well… Thanks for letting me stay over yesterday…"

Usagi blinks and smiles, "It's okay, you were feeling so bad yesterday, and my parents didn't mind nor did Shingo."  Shingo is Sammy! Finally remembered it! ^^; 

Naru hugs Usagi, "Thank you so much, and I'm so sorry for being such a impossible best friend.  I should've have been happy for you and Diamond…"

Usagi hugs her back tightly, "No problem."

They stop the hug and sit back down.  Naru sighs, "It's so weird, sometimes I feel this strange scary vibe from him, and I just don't like him… It's my opinion, so don't mind me!"

Usagi combs her hair with her pink brush and looks at Naru, "Really?  How?"

Naru shrugs, "Even I don't know… Don't you feel anything from him?"

Usagi shakes her head and offers her other white brush, "Nope, not that I know of…"

Naru takes the brush, "Oh." She brushes her hair, "So when's that competition against Forest Hills?"  Forest Hill is just some school I made up… so don't go looking it up! 

Usagi stands in front of the mirror and shapes her meatballs, "I think it's next week…"

Naru puts her hair up the way she usually does, "Who's on our team?"

Usagi shapes the right meatball, "Makiko-sensei gave the list to me today, and I just grabbed it and stuck it into my bag so I didn't see it yet."

Naru reaches for her bag and looks inside for the paper, "Found it." she takes it out.

Usagi says with her face still at the mirror, "Read it out for me…I'm kinda busy…"

Naru smiles and looks at the paper, "Well, for the freshman grade it's the twins Akizuki Aya and Miya, for us it's of course you, Melvin, and some girl named Mizuno Ami… For the juniors… it's Chiba Mamoru, and his cousin Kunzite…"

Usagi suddenly spins around from the mirror with her eyes widen, "What?"

Naru blinks as she looked up from the paper, "Why are you so surprised?"

Usagi shakes her head, "No, it's just that I didn't think it would be him…"

Naru grins, "Why not, Neh?"

Usagi turns a bit red but then turns back around abruptly, "Never mind!  Keep going!"

Naru giggles, "K. For the seniors, it's………"

Usagi looks into mirror in a lost face, =why do I keep thinking about him? =

Naru looks up at mirror seeing her face but continues, =I see… Usagi, you are so obvious…=

Usagi turns and heads for her closet searching for something to wear for Naru.  She picks an ordinary red and white t-shirt and blue jeans for Naru.  She hands it to Naru; Naru blinks as she takes it form her, "Okay, thanks, I'll change in the bathroom.  Usagi does nothing but nod.  As soon as Naru leaves, she closes her door and changes into a white T-shirt and a blue plaid skirt with long shoes that go up her knee.

~In the place with the opposite atmosphere…

"Okay, okay! I'll medicate her now already!"

The four girls smiles and hug Chaos, "Yea! Thank you so much!"

Chaos crosses his arms and sighs "Damn it… cut it out… you're cutting my circulation…" Tellu, Mimete, Vilyl, and Eudial immediately get off him.

Metallia comes over to Chaos, "Chaos-sama, she is stable for now…"

Chaos nods, "Good, you may go Metallia." He turns to the four girls and narrows his eyes, "You four better not forget our deal.  If the Silver Millennium Academy gets the last scout, you four and Kaori will perish…"

The girls smile as Mimete say,  "No problem, we will keep our promise Chaos-sama."

~At the Silver Millennium Dorm…

=_Such I warm place… someone is in my arms, and it feels so right…=_

*Knock knock*

Mamoru opens his eyes and blinks, "Huh?"

*Knock knock*

Mamoru sits up from his bed, glances at the door and says, "Come in…"

The door opens and Kunzite walks in, "You not awake yet?"

Mamoru rubs his eyes and falls backward on the bed, "Of course not…"

Kunzite sits down on the desk chair, "What's the matter with you?  You seem to be not yourself…"

Mamoru sighs, "Just tired… and I had a strange dream again…"

Kunzite blinks, "Really?  Why won't you check in with Artemis?"

Mamoru nods in agreement, "Yea… I will."

Kunzite stands up from the chair, "Well, I got to go…"

Mamoru blinks and looks strangely at him, "Where?"

Kunzite grins, "On a triple date with Nephrite, and Jadeite."

Mamoru still looks strangely at him.  Kunzite says as he closes the door, "Well, if you get girlfriend, and Ami finally wants to go out… we can penta date." is that how you call it? 

Mamoru gives him the I-hate-you look, "Kunzite!" He throws his pillow towards him, but Kunzite closes the door on time so he won't be hit.

"ARGH!"

Outside of Mamoru's room, Kunzite sticks his tongue out, "oops?"

~Later…

Mamoru walks into the control room, "Artemis?"

Artemis looks up from his computer and takes off his glasses, "Yea Mamoru?"

Mamoru sits down next to Artemis; "I've been having some strange dreams lately…

Artemis' eyebrow raises, "Yume?"

Mamoru nods, Artemis looks at towards Luna, and she nods.

Artemis looks back at Mamoru, "What kind dream was it?"

Mamoru sighs and closes his eyes, "Well, it felt really nice and warm… and someone was in my arms."

Artemis and Luna both suddenly gasp. Luna stands up startled and says quickly, "Mamoru, how did this someone look like?"

Mamoru shrugs, "I didn't see the person but I saw long blond hair."

Luna sits back down trying to calm herself, "Okay…"

Artemis pats Luna on the back and looks at Mamoru, "Thanks for telling us…"

Mamoru blinks confusedly, "Okay… uh huh…"

Luna looks up at him, "If you have any other dreams… just tell us okay?"

Mamoru nods, "Sure…"

Mamoru leaves the control room.

Luna sighs, "The dreams… it is a sign of the destined ones…"

Artemis sits down next to her, "Mamoru, is clearly the prince, but we still need to find the princess…"

Luna squeezes her hands together, "Something just doesn't seem right…"

Artemis places his hand on hers, "I know…"

~At the Tuskino Residence…

"Usagi, this tastes great!"

Usagi smiles as she places down another plate opposite of Naru.  She takes of the apron and hangs it back in the closet.  She then sits down on the chair and picks up her chopsticks and places a pieces of egg into her mouth, "Wow… I didn't think I cooked that good…"

Naru giggles and spoons rice into her mouth, "Of course you do! I love your cooking! I'm sure you'll make a good wife when you grow up."

Usagi blushes, "You think so?"

Naru smiles, "I know so!"

Usagi then stops, "Wait… I don't want to be a housewife… I want to be working on my own!"

Naru giggles, "Sure, that's what you want…"

They continue to eat.  Naru looks up and asks, "So what do you want to do today?"

Usagi rolls her eyes thinking, "I need to go back to the bookstore and get a new dictionary…"

Naru blinks, "Why?  What happened to your own one?"

Usagi sighs and gets up to put the used bowls into the sink, "Shingo needed one, so I gave him my old one… therefore mom and dad gave me money to buy a new for myself."

Naru nods, "Oh, I see… Well, I just called Melvin on my cell this morning while you were cooking, and guess what?"

Usagi smiles and giggles, "What?"

Naru giggles, "He's free today!"

Usagi opens her mouth wide open, "Really?"

Naru nods and sits back down on the chair, "So I'm going to meet him."

Usagi sits down on the other chair, "That's cool, why won't you go find him now?"

Naru looks up at the kitchen clock, "Are you sure?"

Usagi nods happily, "It's fine with me… I'm sure you don't wanna go with me, since I spend so much time there anyways."

Naru smiles, "You got a point… you spend a lot of time in bookstores… especially two times ago, we spent our entire Saturday there because you were finishing a book."

Usagi sticks her tongue out, "oops?"

Naru gets up from her seat, "Well… then I'll go now…"

Usagi nods, "Okay, I'll show you to the door…"

Naru nods, "k"

~In the place with the opposite atmosphere…

Mimete steps into the data room and see Vilyl, Eudial, and Tellu on computers.  Mimete says, "Have you three found anything?"

Tellu and Eudial shake their head, but Vilyl nods, "Yes, it seems that there is a energy growing that hasn't reached the top…"

Mimete smiles "Go on Vilyl…"

Vilyl continues to read, "It seems that Kaori-sama was analyzing hairs from various schools for some strange reason… and she never finished because she gave up…  I finished it and it matches the last reincarnated scout that Chaos wants… and I've located her area…"

Mimete smiles evilly, "Good job… Let's head out, since we found that brat…"

~In the bookstore…

Usagi strolls down through the aisles in the store, = …where is that dictionary I want? = 

She slides her hand through the books and something catches her eye, =interesting…  The Princess Diaries…= She slips it off the shelf and turns it over and reads the back.  =What happens when a girl living in the modern city suddenly finds out that she's the princess of a foreign country?  She isn't what people call princess material but can she pull it off? = She smiles, =interesting book, I think I'll take it… it's cute… Where's the dictionary that I want? =

She walks down another aisle when suddenly strong arms surround waist.  She blinks and turns her head, "Diamond!"

Diamond smiles as she legs her go and gives her a kiss on the cheek, "Yep.  So what are you doing here again?"

Usagi blushes and sticks her tongue out, "You can't blame my love of books."

Diamond nods, "Of course, so what are you looking for?"

Usagi glances around, "I'm still looking for a new dictionary."

Diamond smiles and looks around with her, "Okay then I'll help you."

Usagi smiles, "Thanks."

They walk around looking for the dictionary that she wanted.  

Diamond looks through the shelves and spots the dictionary, "Usagi!"

Usagi pops her head from the other aisle, "Hm?"

Diamond slides the book out and holds it up for her to see, "I found it!"

Usagi comes towards him and she takes it she hugs him, "Thank you so much!"

A girl looks up from her book and glances at Usagi and Diamond, =argh… this is a bookstore… but what is this feeling that I'm sensing? =  

*Beep Beep*

The blinks and looks at her beeper, =darn it! I should've turned it off! = She turns pink as the other customers glance at her.  She slips the book back on the shelf, and runs out.  She goes to the side and takes out her cell phone.  She dials in some numbers and after the ringing tone is gone someone answers, *Hello?*

"Hey Luna, it's Ami… why did you beep me?"

* "Ami, for some reason, Central Control is picking up this reading, and you were the one closest to the spot…" *

Ami's eyes turn serious, "Really?"

* "Yes… I think you should turn on the energy reader in your watch…" *

Ami nods, "Okay… I'll see you later, as I track this energy down…"

She closes her cell phone and puts it back into her purse.  Then she pushes the right button on her blue watch.  The watch's clock disappears into tracking screen.  A red dot shows up besides the blue center dot.  Ami gasps and looks left at the door of the bookstore.  She bites her lower lip when she sees Usagi and Diamond walk out, = she must be what Luna is tracking= She presses her left earring, and a microphone sticks out in front of mouth.

"Luna?  Can you hear me?"

* "Yes, Ami; I can hear you very clearly… what's up?" *

Ami says in a happy voice, "I think we found our last scout…"

* "Yea, it's a good thing that central control noticed her before she awakened against pressure from the negative forces…" *

Ami smiles, "Yes, I'm glad…" She suddenly gasps.

* "Ami?" *

Ami talks in a shuddered voice, "Luna!  I see these four girls approaching her… and they look familiar."

* "I'm on it… hold on… it's Mimete from the negative force!  Ami, watch out… I know you can't transform yet, but whatever you do, don't let them awaken her!  I'll contact the others that are available."

Ami nods, "Yes, I know, I'll do whatever I can!"  She presses her left earring and the microphone disappears.  =Must protect her but there's nothing I can do…=

Diamond puts his arm around Usagi's shoulder and they start to walk; however he stops seeing Mimete, Vilyl, Tellu, and Eudial.

Mimete confronts Usagi, Usagi blinks; Diamond steps between them with glaring eyes, "What do you want Mimete?"

Mimete put her hand in Diamond's face, "Nothing that concerns you…" A light shines and Diamond falls. 

Usagi gasps and kneels down with Diamond in her arms, "Diamond!  Open your eyes!"

Vilyl snaps her fingers, and Diamond disappears from her arms, "Forget him… he isn't in any of our concern…"

Usagi narrows her eyes, "What do you want?"

Tellu smirks and crosses her arms, "You…"

^^Author's Note^^

Well this has got to be the longest chapter yet…  So what did you think?  It's the same old routine… more review equal more chapters and longer too!  See?  Well… thax for the new reviews to those that reviewed!  You were very good motivation! ^^ Luv ya, so cya…


	7. The New Member

Disclaimers: Hiya people! I DO NOT (notice the capital letters ^_^;) own Sailormoon. It belongs to one of the best Manga writers in history, Naoko Takeuchi. _ She is cool, not only did she do Sailormoon, but she also did Sailor V, and a new one named Miss Rain? I think? Well if you know anything else, please tell me!

^^Authoress' Note^^

So sorry that I couldn't get this in after thanksgiving... I wasn't home... -.-; I went to Chinatown to be with family! How was your thanksgiving? Or then again merry Christmas? ^^;

To that last reviewer... I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear to you that Usagi was the first one to be found but to according to Luna wise... It's true that Sailor V was first in England, and I do wish that I could watch some of her personal episodes... you didn't have to point it out to me that Usagi wasn't the first cause I knew before hand, but many Sailormoon fans don't exactly know that right? Kyoko-chan is really sorry, but I had this on a floppy so I was lucky! Unfortuately, mb is going to take just a bit longer... ^^ 

Remember:

My comments

*Things happening (noise)*

=Character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese... ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Usagi gasps and kneels down with Diamond in her arms, "Diamond! Open your eyes!"_

_Vilyl snaps her fingers, and Diamond disappears from her arms, "Forget him... he isn't in any of our concern..."_

_Usagi narrows her eyes, "What do you want?"_

_Tellu smirks and crosses her arms, "You..."_

Sailormoon Fanfic by pandabear234/kyokosakuras

A Different Time, Place, and Life 

Chapter 7: A New Member

Usagi looks at them with confused eyes, "What do you mean?" 

Mimete smirks and makes a step towards her, "Doesn't it seem kind of obvious?"

Usagi moves backward shuddering, "Don't come near me!"

Mimete stops and smiles "Don't worry about it! I'm not going to hurt you if you're going to cooperate with us..."

Usagi narrows her eyes, "I'm going to go anywhere unless I know what happened to Diamond!"

Mimete makes an annoyed face, "Argh..." 

Eudial looks around and says, "Mimete, we are starting to make a scene..." 

Mimete looks up and around, "You're right..." She snaps her fingers and they disappear along with Usagi.

~On the roof...

Ami gasps as she notices that the five women were gone, =Where did they go? = She hears a clacking sound behind her; she gets up and turns around quickly, "Who's there?!?"

Zoicite stands with his hands up in his uniform that consisted of blue suit and black tie, "It's just us."

"And me." Mamoru, also in his school uniform, steps over with his right hand up defendant, "Sorry Ami..."

Ami takes a deep breath and kneels back down, "Don't scare me like that again..."

Zoicite and Mamoru both nod in unison, Zoicite looks over Ami's shoulder and hugs her behind, "So whatcha got?"

Ami shakes her head and unwraps his arms, "Not now, but there's not much..." A small red light suddenly appears on the small screen, and she cries, "Got them!" 

Mamoru says in a rush, "Then let's go!"

Ami nods as she presses her left earring, and microphone magically appears at her mouth and the ear part was inside her ear, "Luna, send us a good picture of her onto my mini laptop!"

Luna, on the other end immediate sends the picture, the picture on the mini laptop becomes clearer, Ami hands it towards Zoicite. He takes a good look, then he hands it to Mamoru. Mamoru suddenly stops surprised. Ami and Zoicite notice that he stopped so they do too. 

Zoicite asks him, "What's wrong Mamoru?"

Mamoru says with his voice shuddering, "Her?"

Ami looks at the laptop, and nods, "Yea, that's her, why?"

Mamoru says suddenly with determination, "Then lets go! Ami, tell Luna we might need more backup!"

Zoicite and Ami blink at each other and shrug, but they continue after him. Ami talks into her microphone, "Luna, Send more backup!"

~In a place with the opposite atmosphere...

Chaos taps his foot as he watches the screen, then he suddenly commands, "Mistress 9, send Metallia and Beryl to those dumb brats..."

Mistress 9 blinks but doesn't say anything back, "Yes Chaos..."

Chaos observes the screen even more as his eyes keep changing position, "Just in case... put Emerald and Rubeus on hold too..."

Mistress 9 nods as she types swiftly into the computer and talks into the microphone...

~Central Control...

Artemis barges into the room as soon as the door slides open, "Luna?!?"

Luna, apparently who is busy with a microphone in her ear, typing on the computer and eyes up on the main screen with many screens appearing to the sides.

Artemis waves his hand in front of her, "Hello?"

Luna blinks as she sees a hand and turns to see Artemis, "Artemis!" She stops typing and takes the microphone out of her ear. Artemis says alarmed, "Why did you beep me when I was training with Hotaru?"

Luna point to the main screen, "Take a look, we have more important issues..."

Artemis glances up at the main screen and gasps, he looks back at Luna, "that's the our reincarnation of princess Serenity?"

Luna nod at him as she puts the microphone back into her ear, "I'm trying to contact all of our scouts..."

Artemis sits in the chair next to Luna and puts on another microphone head, he talks into it saying, "Setsuna?"

~Somewhere else with danger in the air...

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

Mimete rests her head on her hand as she closes her eyes, "We want your damn power!"

Usagi narrows her eyes, "Power is something I don't have! Try the electric plant!"

Mimete blinks at this remark and looks at her with more contempt than before, "You brat!" She snaps her fingers and these dark shadows grab Usagi's arms and legs tying her down to the brick wall.

Usagi tries to free herself by struggling and moving to get the dark shadows off of her, "Get off me you pathetic things! You witch! Give me Diamond!"

The four females laugh at her but suddenly an exorcism paper appears taped to their foreheads, they hear a voice cry out, "Evil spirit, I command you to freeze!"

Mimete and the others freeze, she thinks as she struggles to move =what the hell is this!?! =

A dark longhaired female jumps down with several other people into this empty lot. Usagi blinks in amazement wondering what was going to go on next. =Who are these people, they wear regular clothes, and yet they jump in? =

The second tallest female says to the dark long-haired one, "good job Rei, they're completely frozen."

Rei smiles at Makoto, "Thanks, I had practice." Then suddenly the papers on the four females burn and disappear. Rei and Makoto narrow their eyes at two other females wearing black leather outfits.

Rei smirks at them and then glances back at Makoto, "Looks like we have competition compared to those idiots..."

One of the other people that jumped in before steps forward, "Now, now, you two should give me and the guys a chance? Don't you think?"

Rei and Makoto smiles as they make hand signals signaling them to go ahead. Mina smiles as she unties her hair ribbon that she had in braids and leaves the top one on. She swings the ribbon around and shoots it towards Metallia.

Metallia smirks and she dodges the ribbon and Beryl places her hand in front of her creating a barrier, "Something like that won't defeat the two of us..."

Kunzite waves his hand and Mina's ribbon starts to shine gold, "But with my power she can destroy that barrier."

The ribbon starts to bang stronger on the barrier and Beryl narrows her eyes trying to raise her power level. 

Kunzite and Mina put more power into the ribbon when Setsuna holds her purple garnet necklace tightly and murmurs incantations. Suddenly purple glow comes from her pendant and everyone freezes except the scouts. Haruka and Michiru rush to her side, and Haruka cries, "Setsuna! Where the heck did you get all this power?"

Setsuna smiles weakly but glances at Usagi, "The talisman is getting power from the one who we need to protect..."

Michiru blinks as she turns around and looks at the stuttering Usagi, "But how come we didn't have such power before?"

Setsuna gives a slight nod and she suddenly falls, Hotaru hugs Setsuna, "Mom!" Setsuna smiles at her, "Don't worry about me..." Hotaru shakes her a little bit, "Please stop the power! You will kill yourself since you haven't achieved the full scout form yet!"

Setsuna blinks and looks up with determination, "You're right...Luna and Artemis have trained me, but I will protect the princess!" Hotaru cries, as she holds Setsuna tighter, "No!" 

Suddenly the light grows dimmer as a darker green tint covers the empty lot; a cackling laugh overtakes the silence. The agents cover the ears as they see a female with long greenish hair and green and black leather clothes jump down with style and arrogance...

Metallia grits her teeth as she struggles to move, "Emerald! What are you doing here?"

Emerald opens a green paper fan, "Chaos sent Rubeus and I till see if you needed help! And of course, you need it!" Kinda obvious that she's a slut ain't it... -.-; also obvious you can see what her favorite color is too...

Then a guy with red hair lands with his arms crossed, "Emerald, you seriously are getting on my nerves..."

Beryl sighs as she breaks off Setsuna's power from her, "Whatever, you know our mission..."

Rubeus nods in his red and black leather clothes, "To capture her." He points at Usagi, but suddenly blinks curiously, =she looks kinda familiar...=

~Central Control...

Luna bites her lower lip as she continues to stare at what is going on the screen. Artemis has headphones on and doing the same thing as well. Luna grits her teeth, "Get your damn evil hands off of her!"

Artemis blinks at the remark, "Luna?"

Luna turns to him curiously, "What?!?"

Artemis sighs as he pushes his white long hair aside with his right hand, "You want to go?"

Luna smacks her arms on the desk and stands up quickly, "Let's get going."

Artemis smiles. They both run out of room quickly.

Jadeite and Rei makes a step towards with him, Rei holds another slip of paper containing Chinese characters. Rei swings the paper towards Rubeus, Jadeite waves his hand and the paper shines a bright red as it flies towards Emerald. Emerald eyes the paper and it burns in a green fire in mere seconds. Rei and Jadeite gasp, Rei stares at the ashes, =damn... even that wasn't enough power! =

Mina raises her ribbon again swinging it towards Rubeus, but she hears a shriek and stops.

"No! Please!"

Everyone turns to Usagi and sees Eudial, Tellu, Vilyl holding her down while Mimete holds a black blade in her right hand next to Usagi's neck, "I'm sure you don't want your precious reincarnation to perish again in your eyes?"

Mina bits her lower lip and she glances up at Kunzite. He looks at her with a look that made her uneasy. She glances at Rei, Makoto, Jadeite, Nephrite, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, and Haruka, and back at Usagi. The looks gave her stomach uneasiness so she lowers her ribbon to the ground when suddenly a blast of dark energy is blown at them. They land on the wall and Mina holds her elbow groaning with pain. Usagi gasps. Mimete's blade melts away into her hand as Rubeus walks up to Usagi and raises her chin to his level, = why is Diamond interested in you? = 

Emerald rolls her eyes and says snobbishly, "What are you waiting for? Kill her already! I'm late for my manicure!"

"I think not!" says a male voice from above. Everyone looks up, and suddenly three figure jump down in front and defending Usagi. Rubeus steps back when he sees a weapon coming down at him. I'm Sorry! I can't think of any other was besides jumping in ^-^;

Rubeus crosses his arms and smirks at Mamoru, "Welcome to the party."

Mamoru smirks at him as he raises his magician-looking stick to defend, "Thanks, I thought I missed the dancing too."

Rubeus smiles as he directs his eyes at Usagi, "Yea, and my partner will be her."

Mamoru cuts of the shadow that were tying down Usagi, "You wish."

Rubeus narrows his eyes as he steps towards him, Ami whispers into Mamoru's ear, "Be careful, his level is high, but I can't get a clear reading from my glasses."

Mamoru nods as he readies himself into a position. Ami rushes to help the other's side, while Zoicite stays next to Usagi defending her from Emerald's slick swifts. 

Usagi watches Mamoru and cries when Zoicite falls from Metallia's energy blast. Beryl smiles evilly as she fires a black energy beam from her right pointer finger. Mamoru abandons Rubeus as he jumps doing a backward flip to guard Usagi.

Usagi closes as she lifts her arms in defense. For a moment everything freezes, and golden shines. Usagi blinks and blushes when she sees Mamoru right in front of her, "Um..."

Mamoru opens his eyes and he turns a bit pinkish and he gets up, "Sorry! Uh... What just happened?"

They both blinks in wonder when they noticed that they were inside a golden bubble while Metallia, Beryl, Emerald and Rubeus were groaning from being thrown to the wall outside of the bubble. She notices two figures walk into the empty lot from an abandoned alley. All of the scouts stand up. 

The eight of the possessed evil realize that there was an gold aura approaching them so they immediately disappeared from the scene. Jadeite cries, "Get them!" Rei raises her arm in front of him to stop him from going. Jadeite blinks, "What are you doing?"

Rei shakes her head, "Just let them go..."

Mamoru stands up and greets the woman with the long black hair, and yellow skirt and the man with white hair that reached his thighs wearing a white outfit, "Luna, Artemis; why did you come?"

Luna smiles and absorbs the golden bubble into her hand; Artemis smiles sarcastically, "How do you think you guys survived?"

Kunzite sighs as he crosses his arms, "Mamoru, did you seriously think that you would've survived that beam from Beryl?"

Mamoru looks at him with an annoyed look, "Why do you think I jumped in front of it?"

Mina sighs with her hand on her head, "You two, not now alright?" 

"Who are you people?"

Everyone's eyes turn to Usagi who is still shuddering from fright.

Mina walks over to the shaking Usagi, and offers her a hand, "Tuskino-san, are you alright?"

Usagi looks up and blinks at Mina, "You know me?"

Mina nods smiling, "Yes, we are in the same school, and you are quite known for your brains."

Usagi remembers the face but still doesn't have the face of belief, "Yea, I suppose..." Usagi gets up, but she starts to shake again when she stands face up to Luna.

Mina notices her uneasiness but pats her hand, "You don't need to be afraid of Luna, and she was the one who protected you from the blast."

Usagi stops shaking when Luna smiles at her, Usagi gathers up all of her courage and asks, "Why has this happened? Who are you all?"

Luna nods and takes her hand, "It seems that there's a lot of explaining to do now."

Artemis shouts out to the other scouts, "Everyone, let's get going before someone notices what has happened here! You all got homework to do!" Mamoru and the others fall to the ground anime-style. 

~In the place of the opposite atmosphere...

"You MORONS!"

Mimete covers her ears, Vilyl closes her eyes, Eudial stick her pointer fingers into her ears; while Tellu covers her ears and closes her eyes.

"Emerald and Rubeus, leave the room now!" Emerald and Rubeus immediately leave the room shutting the door behind them.

Chaos continues to bash them with insults and now he calms down a bit, "Now I'm done... you four are also..."

The four immediately look up with fear in their eyes. Chaos snaps his fingers and they melt into dust onto the floor as they cry, "Nooooooooooooo......"

Chaos sighs and sits down on the nearest chair, =I can't believe these four couldn't even pull it off..."

The door swings open and a happy cry fills the room, "Chaos!"

Chaos turns his eyes to the door to see a girl of 16 years, "What do you want Cyprine?"

Cyprine giggles, "Can't I join them in the next fight?"

Chaos shakes his head, "No..."

Cyprine makes a puppy face and pouts, "Why not?"

Chaos rest his head on his arm on the table, "Because um... um...um..."

Cyprine looks at him with bubbly eyes, "Hm?"

Chaos gulps at the bubbly eyes, "BECAUSE YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER, and I'm not allowing you to!"

Cyprine gives the look of one eye being higher than the other, "Daddy... does this have to do with Mother?"

Chaos blinks at her and rubs her head, "Now since when did you get so smart?"

Cyprine sticks her tongue out, "From you? Anyways, I don't care about mother anyways."

Chaos smiles and pats her head now, "Yes, you are very smart... are you going to be in the competition against Tokyo Grad High School?" sorry... I don't remember whether I named the school or not ^^;

Cyprine blinks, "Yes, why?"

Chaos shrugs but just leans back on his chair, "Nevermind..."

~In the Mansion, in Luna's and Artemis' study...

"I don't exactly understand this..."

Luna sighs as she stands up with a book in her hand, "Hm?"

Usagi scratches her head, "I don't know whether I should believe you or not; but how in the world am I a princess? And the reincarnation of the Moon Princess?"

Artemis walks to the door, and makes sure it's tightly shut, "Usagi-chan, this doesn't seem real to you doesn't it?"

Usagi shakes her head agreeing with the fact, "No... I'm wondering what ever happened to my boyfriend Diamond..."

Luna and Artemis suddenly look at her with surprised eyes, Luna stutters, "You have a boyfriend?"

Usagi grins and nods, "Yea, we've been dating for a while, why?"

Luna looks at Artemis and makes a face of worry, "I see... "

Artemis shakes it off seeing her worried eyes, but speaks up towards Usagi, "Interesting, but we going to have you in a good distance from us, so are you interested in moving into the Dorm?"

Usagi blinks and gives him a strange look, "you're saying that I should move here?"

Luna nods as she puts away a book from her desk, "Yes I'm afraid so. All the students here are trained and there are special missions that deal and don't deal with the people that we met before..."

Artemis sits down on his big chair in front of his desk, "Is that a problem for you?"

Usagi looks down at her hands, "I don't know, you just told me so much, it's just that you're asking me to move out on my family..."

Luna sits down on her chair and crosses her fingers together, "We're not exactly asking you to do that."

Usagi adjusts her position on her seat, "But I'm moving away from school aren't I?"

Luna and Artemis stare at her, but after a couple of seconds they burst out laughing. Usagi blinks, "Uh? Why are you laughing?" 

Luna calms herself down, "Usagi-chan, the school is right next down the street on the corner. I also have connections with the principal."

Usagi looks at her surprised, "you have connections with Starlight Kakyu-sensei?"

Luna smiles as she nods, "Yes, I do, she's a very close friend of mine."

Usagi blinks and smiles, "That's pretty cool I guess..."

Luna looks at the clock, "Well, it looks like it's getting kinda late... so I think that you should go home and talk to your parents about it."

Usagi glances at the clock, "Whoa, I told my parents that I'll be home at 5...and now it's 7..."

Luna crosses her fingers and rests her chin on them, "Well, I'll tell one of the guys here to walk you home."

Usagi stands up and says, "It's okay, um; I can..."

Artemis grins as he's about to open the door, "What's the matter? It's not safe for a young lady to walk around the neighborhood in the dark, hm?"

Usagi scratches her head with an anime sweatdrop, "I guess not..."

Artemis smiles and as he leaves the room, "I'll ask Mamoru..."

Usagi blinks, "But! You don't have to..."

Luna smiles, "What's the matter? You got something with Mamoru-kun?"

Usagi shakes her head...

~With Mamoru...

*knock* *knock*

"Come in..."

Artemis opens the door to find Mamoru in a khakis and a black T-shirt, "Mamoru, where is everyone?"

Mamoru turns to his left and faces him with his glasses on, "Everyone?"

Artemis nods and closes his door as he steps in, "Everyone as in Kunzite, Zoicite and Mina..."

Mamoru closes his book, "I think that they went out on quadruple dates... and I think that Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru and Setsuna are at the mall, why?"

Artemis scratches his head, "I see, looks like we're stuck with you..."

Mamoru blinks as he adjusts his glasses, "Stuck with what?"

Artemis takes Mamoru's glasses off, "Take Usagi-chan home."

Mamoru blinks with widen eyes, "What? Tuskino-san?"

Artemis pushes him outside, as Mamoru whines, "Are you nuts? Why me? Why not you?"

Artemis smirks as he continues to push him down the stairs and whispers into his ears, "What's the matter? You got a problem with Usagi-chan? Hm?"

Mamoru surprised at the remark, he trips on the last step.

"You okay Chiba-kun?"

Mamoru blinks and looks up at blue eyes; he blushes a bit but quickly stands up in front of Usagi and Luna with her arms crossed. He puts on his shoes and opens the front door and his hand signals Usagi. Usagi walks out and Mamoru glares at Artemis as he closes the door. Luna gives Artemis a 'what did you did this time' look, "What did you do this time?" ^^;

Artemis blinks with his jaw down open, "What do you mean by that?"

Luna uncrosses her arms, "They may be not together yet, but they are destined, so we shouldn't be pushing them!"

Artemis blinks and sticks his tongue out, "Oops?"

Luna sighs and shakes her head, "Whatever, but I would've done it also anyways... So don't you think that we should get Usagi's papers ready and a room for her?"

Artemis crosses his arms, "Luna, I'm wondering why you didn't tell Usagi-chan that she was also destined to be with Mamoru."

Luna looks at him with a tired look, "Why do you think we didn't tell Mamoru yet?" 

Artemis stops for a second and scratches his head, "Oh yea..."

Luna smiles at him, "Why don't we just allow them to fall for each other instead or forcing it? I don't want Usagi's old boyfriend to cause a fuss and ruin the master plan alright?" 

Artemis nods and they walk down the hall into the control room.

~In a dark place...

Diamond opens his eyes and blinks, =what happened? =

He suddenly remembers what had happened, so he quickly sits up on the bed.

"Diamond! You should lie back down!"

Diamond looks to his right side, "Emerald?"

Emerald nods and signals him to lie back down, "You need some more rest..."

Diamond blinks and puts his hand to his forehead, "What happened to me?"

Emerald takes a wet towel out of the bowl of ice water, "It seems that Mimete and the girls gave you a bit of a fever..."

Diamond lies back down as he sees Emerald squeezing the towel to let all of the water drip, "Oh... what happened to Usagi?"

Emerald shudders after placing the towel on his head hearing that name, "You don't mean she was your girlfriend, do you?"

Diamond nods with a tired face, "Yes, how is she?"

Emerald adjusts her seat on the chair, "I don't know how to say this brother, but she's our target..."

Diamond's eyes widen, "What?"

Emerald crosses her arms, "She's the reincarnation of the moon princess, our target that was supposed to join our side."

Diamond sits up holding the towel with his right hand, "She's been our target the whole time and I didn't realize it?"

Emerald nods slowly with her eyes closed.

Diamond falls purposely back onto the bed and covers his eyes, "I see... dammit." 

~Outside...

*Dead Silence...* you think they would actually have a passionate conversation now wouldn't ya? =P

"..."

"..."

Both: "Um..." yare yare... ^^;

Both of them were certainly startled since they said 'um' at the same time... Mamoru gathers up all of his courage, "So, isn't it a coincidence that we in this messed up thing together?"

Usagi glances at him and smiles a bit, "Yea, I guess so. It's so weird..."

Mamoru runs his fingers through his jet-black hair, "So what did the two tell you? Not that it's really private is it?"

Usagi shrugs and hugs her new book that she brought earlier, "Well, since you're like a close friend now, it doesn't really matter to me... so I'll tell you anyways. They told me that I'm the reincarnation of the moon princess..."

Mamoru's eyes widen and he looks at her, "Moon princess?"

Usagi nods and shrugs again, "It just sounds so unrealistic to me. Like some yume or something."

Mamoru looks back down on the floor again, "I see...  
Usagi glances at him, "So what's your business in this? Like where are your parents?"

Mamoru continues to stare at the ground, "My parents are dead."

Usagi stops in her tracks and looks at him sympathetically, "I'm sorry... but then why are you living in the dorm with those strange people who were such strange clothes?" 

Mamoru shakes his head, "no, actually; they kinda feel like family to me."

Usagi smiles, "I see."

They turn a corner and reach their destination. They two stop in front of the gate. Mamoru smiles and lifts his right hand, "It's been nice talking to you."

Usagi shakes his hand, "Yeah, same here."

Mamoru lets go of her hand, "You're moving in tomorrow right?"

Usagi shrugs and opens her gate; "Not that I know of...I have to talk it with my parents first anyways."

Mamoru nods and turn his body to face the direction he need to go, "Well then call me up whether you need help to bring your stuff over, alright?"

Usagi nods smiles, "Thanks..."

^^Authoress' Note^^

Hiya my friends! So how was that? I'm sorry that it took me so long to update... *mumbles...* I've been so busy! It was my birthday of Friday (December 13...) and I was enjoying my new TV in my room with my comfy soft bed! I luv my bed... anyways, you know the drill! Please Review! If you haven't noticed, this chapter is much longer than before! Review=Longer Chapters and maybe even faster updates! 

Anyways, oh yea! I was so nervous lately since I just when to my interview for a scholarship to go to Japan! Yippee! I so hope I go! ^^;


	8. Winds of Change

Disclaimers: Hiya people! I DO NOT (notice the capital letters ^_^;) own Sailormoon. It belongs to one of the best Manga writers in history, Naoko Takeuchi. _ She is cool, not only did she do Sailormoon, but she also did Sailor V, and a new one named Miss Rain? I think? Well if you know anything else, please tell me!

^^Authoress' Note^^

Heyz!  So what's up mai friendz?  I'm up and still running, okay and still tripping after 5 steps of so, but that's how much of a klutz I am… ^^ hehe…  anyways, how have you all been? waiting for this chapter neh? Gomen ne… I'm so sorry, I update like crazy in the summer but now it's like I never update until after a month… so sorrie… blame the SAT's and my midterms, and my oral paper, and my research paper, and that also includes that new project that I got… getting dizzy…@.@ whoa… is that my brother? =Hold on… I don't have a brother…=

Remember:

My comments

*Things happening (noise)*

=Character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese... ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Usagi shrugs and opens her gate; "Not that I know of...I have to talk it with my parents first anyways."_

_Mamoru nods and turn his body to face the direction he need to go, "Well then call me up whether you need help to bring your stuff over, alright?"_

_Usagi nods smiles, "Thanks..."_

Sailormoon Fanfic by Pandabear234/Kyokosakuras

A Different Time, Place, and Life 

Chapter 8:  Winds of Change…

"Tadaima!" 

Ikuko walks into the hallway as she wipes her hands in her apron, "Usagi!  Why are you so late?  You said you'll be home quite a while ago!"

Usagi slips her sandals off and bows with respect, "Gomen ne, Oka-san; I've been at the bookstore and I got held up by some of my friends…"

Kenji walks in from the opening of the living room, "You must've been held up for quite a while…"

Shingo follows in from the living room, "Yea, maybe because of that boyfriend that just walked her home.  Neh, Oneesan?" 

Usagi makes the you-squealer look at him, "What?  That's not my boyfriend!  You know who I've gone out with lately!"

Shingo sighs and walks into the kitchen, "Yeah… that weirdo guy with the name of a rock…"

Usagi crosses her arms and cries, "Diamond is a pretty name!"

Kenji walks over to her and pats her head, "Alright, calm down princess… I'll talk to him later to not tease you like that anymore…"

Usagi pauses after hearing the word 'princess', she then suddenly makes a gesture to walk towards the stairs, "I'm just a bit tired… so I'm going to my room."  She walks up slowly.

Ikuko cries in Usagi's direction, "Dinner's ready now!"

Usagi shouts back, "Later."

Ikuko blinks and looks at her husband, "What's the matter with her?"

Kenji looks at her and shrugs, "Teenage thing?"

~Up in Usagi's room…

Usagi opens the door and turns on the light.  She moves towards her bed and falls purposely on top, =princess… reincarnation= Then, she sits up and turns on her radio to hear music to help ease her stress.  After a couple of seconds of staring into space, she notices the book that she recently brought in the bookstore.  =The Princess Diaries…= she then blinks and shakes her head…=not now… hm… I should get some food down…=

~Millennium Dorm…

Setsuna welcomes back Mamoru after he walks in, "Welcome back, Mamoru…"

Mamoru smiles at him and starts making a move towards the luxurious stairs, "Thanks"

Setsuna stops him, "Artemis and Luna is looking for you."

Mamoru blinks and nods, "Really?  Thanks…"

Setsuna smiles and walks into the computer room, "Later…"

Mamoru turns his direction towards Luna and Artemis' office.  He knocks, and someone answers, "Come in."

Mamoru opens the door and sees Luna with her glasses on yet again.  He also notices Artemis with his glasses on too and in front of the computer.  He closes the door behind him and sits down in the closest chair, "So what's up Luna?"

Luna smiles and glances at Artemis, "How was your walk?"

Mamoru shrugs, "Just like any regular walk?"

Luna giggles while Artemis turns around from the computer, "Very funny smarty, but we meant with Usagi-chan."

Mamoru blinks and shrugs again, "It's was okay."

Artemis sighs and gets up to sit at his desk again, "You're joking right?"

Mamoru looks strangely at him and shakes his head, "I didn't do anything, what are you guys thinking about anyways?"

Artemis shakes his head, "Oh, never mind, you're dismissed…"

Mamoru blinks, "Huh?"

Luna giggles again, "Mamoru, it's okay; it's really nothing important… so go to your room; you got school tomorrow."

Mamoru looks at them strangely yet again and shrugs standing up, "Okay then; I'll see you in the morning…"

Artemis says before he closes his door, "You still go practice tomorrow morning… don't be late again like last time…"

Mamoru nods his head and closes the door, "Got it."

Mamoru sighs and starts his way up to his room.  As he passes Kunzite's door, it opens and Kunzite steps out, "Yo, Mamoru!"

Mamoru turns around to face him, "Yea, what's up?"

Kunzite grins at him, "So how was you walk?"

Mamoru sighs and glares at him, "Don't tell me tha-"

Kunzite hangs on his shoulder, "Yep, the entire dorm knows about you and the smartest, cutest girl in school."

Mamoru shakes his head with his hand on his forehead, "You're joking…"

Kunzite shakes his head, "Nope."

Mamoru sighs but walks towards the next door and opens it, "I'm tired, and I've got another test in the morning…"

Kunzite blinks, "But aren't you going to eat dinner?"

Mamoru walks into his room, "Nah… not going to eat anything Artemis ordered…"

Kunzite walks to his door opening, "No, its Makoto's cooking this time."

Mamoru turns back around, "Really?"

Kunzite nods and starts back to his room, "Everyone already ate, so they left something for you in the fridge…"

Mamoru nods and closes his door, "I'll get at it later…"

As soon as Mamoru closes his door, Minako comes down the hallway, she notices Kunzite standing in front of Mamoru's door, "What are you doing?"

Kunzite turns around and shrugs, "Have you noticed anything different about him?"

Minako shakes her head, "So you're not the only one…"

She starts walking towards the stair, "Anyways, I'm still hungry…"

Kunzite chases after her, "Hold up!  I'm hungry too!"

~In the kitchen…

Minako takes two slices of bread out of the breadbox.  She puts it into the toaster as Kunzite pours some orange juice into two glasses… After a couple of minutes of waiting, Minako takes out two plates from the cabinet and places the two pieces of toast on top.  She takes the plates to the table while Kunzite takes the butter and sweeten milk out.  They both take a seat at the table.  Another couple of minutes pass by as they butter and spread the milk on top.  

Kunzite takes his first bite, "What do you mean by I'm not the only one noticing that something is wrong with Mamoru?"

Minako swallows her first bite, "He doesn't seem to focused in a way… It seems that he's thinking about something else…"

Kunzite nods as he sips from his glass of OJ, "You think it's that new girl?"

Minako blinks and takes a napkin to wipe her lips, "You mean Usagi-chan?"

Kunzite nods again and takes another bite, "Yeah."

Minako shakes her head, "I don't think so… because for one thing, she's already dating another guy."

Kunzite's eyes widen, "Really?  Who?"

Minako puts the cover of the butter back on and answers, "Diamond Black…"

~Tuskino Residence…

"Ahchoo"

Ikuko smiles at Usagi and says, "Bless you Usagi… you got a summer cold?"

Usagi blinks and shakes her head, "I don't think so… maybe someone's talking about me or something whatsoever…"

Shingo smirks and makes a comment, "Who knows… it could be that hot guy that walked her home."

Usagi glares at him, Kenji pats Shingo's head, "Now, now leave your sister alone… because no guy is going to get to her unless it's my permission like that Diamond guy…" He turns to Usagi's direction, "don't you have a competition soon?"

Usagi nods as she takes a piece of meat with her chopsticks, "Yea, it's coming soon…"

Shingo takes a broccoli to his bowl, "You got any clue who is your competitor?"

Usagi stops and thinks for a second, "Well, yeah, I think we are going against another school across town named Dark Moon Grad High…"

Shingo blinks with his eyes widen, "Dark Moon Grad?"

Usagi nods and places her chopsticks at her lips, "Yea, what's up with you?"

Shingo places his bowl down along with his chopsticks, "You know that they are ranked in the top 5 along with your school, but they are really tough too."

Usagi shrugs and looks at him tiredly, "Are you saying that I'm not smart enough?"

Shingo shakes his head, "Nevermind…"

Usagi sighs and smiles, "It's okay Shingo, if my team doesn't win, then we were destined to lose anyways… by the way, I have something to ask you Oka-san, and Otou-san."

Ikuko looks at her and nods, "Yes, Sure honey, what's on your mind?"

Kenji also nods with his coffee cup at hand "Go ahead."

Usagi takes a deep breath, "May I live a the Millennium Dorm about a block away from school?"

Ikuko drops her chopsticks onto the table as Kenji chokes on his last sip of coffee.  Ikuko looks at her strangely, "You know how expensive that place is?"

Kenji puts his cup back onto the dinner table, "Not only that, but why do you suddenly want to live there?"

Usagi looks down and continues, "Well, I ran into the owner of the place, and she invited me to stay…

Ikuko smiles and sighs, "If you were invited, we really shouldn't refuse such an offer neh Kenji?"

Kenji sighs and nods, "You're right, Usagi; if you really want to live there, please make plans for us to meet with this owner of the Dorm."

Usagi nods smiling, "I will.  Thank you so much…"

~Usagi's room…

=This is so strange… suddenly I'm all excited about this thing…=

She picks up her phone and dials the number that Mamoru gave her.  She hears a ringing sound and waits…

*Hello?  Mamoru here…

Having her tongue tied, she manages to mutter, "Um."

*This is the Millennium Dorm, who's this?

"Uh… This is Tuskino Usagi…"

*Mamoru on the other end asks suddenly, "Tuskino-san?"

"Yeah, it's me; um… may I speak with Luna-san?"

*Uh, yeah sure, hold on…

~Millennium Dorm… 

Mamoru gets up from his desk and runs out of his room with the phone at hand.  He runs down the stairs and rushes down a hallway and barges through a door, "Luna!"

Luna is startled and looks up from her book, "Yes Mamoru?"

Mamoru breathes heavily and hands her the phone, "It's Tuskino-san…"

Luna blinks and takes it from him; she puts it to her ear, "Hello?"

*Luna-san?

Luna smiles and says sweetly, "Yes, this is Luna…hello Usagi… may I help you?"

*Uh… I just talked to my parents and they took it really well…"

"You told them about your reincarnation?

*No… I thought that would frighten them a bit, so instead I told them nothing about it… but they want to meet you to make and plans…

"I see, you know what; you have school tomorrow right?"

Usagi answers, "Yes…"

"I'll come over to where you live with Artemis while you are in school… tell them that so everything can be arranged…"

*Okay.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Ja.

*Click*

Luna hands the phone back to Mamoru, "You okay?"

Mamoru nods and starts towards the door, "Yea… I'll be fine."

Luna smiles, "Well, that's good then, you got school tomorrow, so get going!"

Mamoru leaves and closes the door.

~In a place with the opposite atmosphere…

*Knock knock*

"You may come in…"

Emerald comes in with a tray in her hands, "I'm sure you're hungry Nei-sama…"

Diamond sits up from his bed and nods, "Yea, I am hungry.  So what did you bring me?"

Emerald places the tray down in front of him, "Chicken Noodle Soup from Cyprine."

Diamond gulps as he stares at it, "Cyprine made this?"

Emerald nods, "What's the matter?"

Diamond looks up at her, "Do I really have to eat this?  Can you just snap me a pizza or something that actually looks a little more inviting?"

Emerald giggles but then crosses her arms, "Eat…"

Diamond picks up the spoon and takes his first slurp of it.  After a second or two, he makes a face of disappointment, "This is worst than the first one she made when I was sick last time…"

Emerald sits down on the chair next to his bed, "Awwww… Cyprine went out of her way to make this for you and you don't like it? Not to mention the fact that you have to go to your school tomorrow anyways…"

Diamond glares at her and snaps his fingers, "Well, then you try it yourself."  With his telekinetic powers; he shoves the spoon with soup into her mouth.  

Emerald coughs, "Damn… any slurp of that, it will kill me…"

Diamond smirks at her, "Yea… how do you like it?"

Emerald gives him a tired look "Don't mention it to Cyprine…"

Diamond smiles, "No Problem…"

~The Next Day… Tuskino Residence…

"Princess… you are the one with the true power to save the world from the upcoming danger…" 

*Ring Ring Ring…*

Usagi sits up and presses the button on her alarm clock, =another dream…=

She gets up and walks to the bathroom to refresh herself…

A couple of minutes later, she walks back into her room and shuts the door behind her.  She looks into her closet looking for her uniform.  Noticing that her mother just washed it yesterday, she found it hanging in the doorknob.  She changes into the outfit and looks into the mirror, =this is the day that my life might just change…=

Usagi picks up her school bag from the floor and walks out towards the kitchen for breakfast.  She walks into the kitchen and is welcomed by Ikuko.

Ikuko smiles at her while she stands in front of the stove making eggs, "Ohayo Usagi."

Usagi smiles and sits down at the seat on the table, "Ohayo Oka-san."

Kenji walks in with his everyday suit, "Usagi, when is she coming again?"

Usagi takes a piece of toast off from the plate in the middle, "Luna's coming after I leave for school…"

~At the Millennium Dorm…

"Mamoru!  Duck!"

Mamoru ducks and a laser flies over his head, "Damn!  That was close!"

Kunzite sends a beam was gold light and fires at the laser shooter.

Minako swings her ribbon around and dodges everything shot at her along with Rei, Zoicite, and Nephrite…

Luna and Artemis watch their every move… Luna smiles as she notices Mamoru's new level, "Mamoru and them are doing quite well."

Artemis nods as he presses buttons that launch the attacks on the five, "Can't wait to see how Usagi-chan does…" 

*Ring! *

Suddenly the room brightens up with light, and a voice fills the room.

Luna talks into the microphone, "Good job you five… you all raised you levels into 20…"

The five walk out of the training room and meet Artemis at the door, "Great job… you raised a level."

Mamoru takes his towel from Artemis, "Thanks… told you that we weren't goofing off."

Artemis chuckles and hands the rest of the towels out, "Right…"

They notice Luna walking out of the control room in the formal dress, "Well, get going, school will begin soon… Artemis, let's get going…"

Minako blinks and asks, "Where are you two going?"

Artemis winks as he turns his head, "Usagi-chan's place to meet her parents…"

Minako's eyes widen, "Honto ni?"

Luna nods, "Yep, you guys don't burn the place down… not to mention the fact that Kakyu is here to keep an eye on you."

~Tokyo Grad…

"Naru! Ohayo!"

Naru turns around and smiles, "Usagi!"

Usagi walks up to her, "So did you meet up with Gurio/Melvin after all?"

Naru nods and blushes, "Yeah, but when we went out; he had to wear a disguise…"

Usagi giggles, "I'm not surprised…"

Naru nods again and they both start walking, "So anything happen yesterday after I left you?"

Usagi stops remembering, "Well, let's just say that I'm moving…"

They walk up the stairs, and Naru blinks, "Moving?  Where?"

Usagi points out the window towards the Dorm.  Naru turns her head and suddenly her jaw drops, "There?  The Millennium Dorm?"

Usagi nods, Naru asks her as they reach their classroom, "Why?  How?  You know how expensive it is to live there?  They actually own this school!"

Usagi holds her finger to her lips and places her other hand over Naru's mouth, "Shh… I know that!  I'll tell you the rest later!

Naru slides open the door when suddenly a girl with blond hair and a ribbon cries, "Usagi-chan!"  Usagi blinks as she walks in and says, "Minako-san?"

Minako walks up to her and greets her, "Ohayo Usagi-chan!  I have some news for you!"

Usagi blinks curiously at her, "okay?"  Naru stares at Minako, when suddenly Usagi says, "Hold on… ah… Minako-san; this is my best friend Naru."

Minako looks at her and smiles, "Nice to meet you Naru-san, I'm Aino Minako."  She offers her hand out for a handshake; Naru takes it and shakes her hand, "Nice to meet you too…"

Usagi says to Naru, "Naru, I'll talk to you later; it seems that Minako has something to say in private…" Naru shrugs and winks, "It's okay… I have to meet Gurio anyway."

Minako takes Usagi to the roof…

Minako opens the door, "Everyone!  I brought Usagi-chan!"

Usagi blinks as she sees several people sitting down or leaning on the fence.  Then she notices Mamoru, "Chiba-kun."

Minako smiles, "Usagi, this is everyone in that is living in the dorm… Welcome to the Dorm!"

Usagi's eyes widen, "What?  How do you know?"

Minako takes out her cell phone and winks, "Luna just called to tell me that they have a team of movers already moving all of your stuff into the Dorm."

Usagi blinks, "Already?"

Minako nods, "Let introduce everyone to you… This is Ami, Rei, Makoto, Nephrite, Zoicite, Jadeite, Kunzite, and I'm sure you've already met Mamoru.  "

Usagi nods, "Yes, I've already did…" Then she turns to Ami, "you're Mizuno Ami right?"

Ami smiles sweetly and nods, "Yes, I am."

Usagi smiles returning, "So you're that girl with a 300 IQ and on my team for the competition right." Ami nods again, "Not only am I, but Kunzite and Mamoru are also on our team."

Usagi smiles, "It's really nice to meet you all."

Minako giggles, "You really don't have to be so polite to us… but Ami, Rei, Makoto and I are in the same class as you are while the guys are all a year older than us… There are also 3 other females, but they are in college which you will meet later…"

*Ring!

Kunzite gets his gravity back from leaning on the fence, "That was the bell… let's get to class or we'll get in trouble with Luna and Artemis…"

They all nod and get going…

~After school…

"Usagi-chan!"

Usagi notices Minako right behind her, "Let's get going neh?"

Usagi glances at Naru, but Naru makes a sign pointing to Gurio again.  She smiles and leaves with Minako.  

They walk of the school and get engaged into a conversation, when suddenly arms wrap around Usagi.  Usagi blinks when she cries, "Diamond!"

Diamond smuggles her, "I've missed you!"

Minako just makes an annoyed look at him… Usagi says to Diamond, "What happened to you anyways?"

Diamond shakes his head, "It's fine… look at me, I'm doing great!"

Usagi smiles and hugs him, "That's so great!  I was so afraid that something happened to you or something…"

Diamond smiles and takes her hand, "So let's go out for something to eat shouldn't we?"

Usagi notices Minako still standing there, "I'm sorry Diamond, but I've got something to do… how about later?"

Diamond makes a puppy-face, "Huh?  Why?  I want to see you now…"

Usagi makes a pleading face, "Gomen ne… I'll make it up to you…"

She makes a little wave and leaves him with Minako…

Diamond stands there shocked, =what the heck was that?=

As Usagi continues to walk 2 pairs of eyes watch him from the roof…

"Jadeite, he's the one that we have to watch for…"

Jadeite nods, "Artemis mentioned him…"

Rei crosses her arms, "He's just another obstacle for our prince and princess…"

Jadeite sighs, "Let's just let Usagi and Mamoru deal with him…"

~Millennium Dorm

Minako takes her key out but a young girl with a junior high uniform opens the door.

"Minako!  Welcome Back!"

Minako giggles as she pats the girl, "Thanks Hotaru…"

Hotaru notices Usagi, "Welcome Usagi-nei-san."

Usagi smiles at her, "Thank you."

Hotaru lets go of Minako and looks up at her, "Minako… you have to go to the training room…"

Minako sighs, "Okay… let me go and put down my book bag and change into the training outfit…

Hotaru pulls onto Usagi's arm, "You have to go to…"

Usagi blinks, "Huh?"

Minako smiles, "It's okay… follow me, I'll bring you to your room."

Usagi nods and follows her up the elegant stairs.  They pass through a couple of doors and stop in front of the one with a sign saying Usagi…  Usagi opens the door and she gasp with she walk in.  Minako blinks, "Hm?"

Usagi looks around, "They set up everything already?"

Minako nods, "Yep, that's how Luna does things… take a look…" She focuses her eyes and chants a little spell, "Everything here… return it to the way it was before Luna did her magic…" Suddenly the things in the room fly up and return to the boxes that were outside…  Usagi's follow everything Minako does and is surprised by her power…  Minako snaps out of her trance and looks at her, "What do you think?"

Usagi smiles, "Cool…But can you just undo what you just did?"

Minako smiles and nods, then she closes her eyes and chants a new spell, "Return to it where it was before I moved it… and how Usagi knows…"

The things start to fly again… and Usagi just stares at the things flying around.  The objects return to their place and settle down… Minako snaps out of her trance again, "Let's get going… I'm sure Luna left you an training outfit in the closet.  She makes her way to the closet and slides it open.  Usagi sits on her bed and stares at Minako as she digs through the closet.  

Minako pulls out a hanger and hangs it to Usagi, "This one should be it…"

Usagi stands up and takes it, "Thanks…"

Minako saunters out of her room and as she is about to close the door behind her, "I'll wait outside…"

Usagi nods as she closes the door, "Thanks…"

After a couple of minutes pass, Minako knocks on her door, "you ready?"

Usagi answers, "Sure…come on in…"

Minako walks in and smiles as she sees Usagi zips up her mini jacket, "Not bad…"

Usagi blinks when she suddenly notices that her outfit matched with Minako's, "Our outfits match?"

Minako nods, "Of course, and so does everyone else's not including the guys… We wear Capri pants while the wear regular long pants." 

Usagi looks in the mirror, "Yea, but my inner top is pink while yours is Orange."

Minako nods again smiling, "Yup, Pink is your favorite color right?"

Usagi nods as she twirls around, "Yea… what about the others?"

Minako sits down on her bed and starts counting on her fingers, "Well, Ami has Blue, Rei has Red, Makoto has Green, Hotaru has Dark Blue, Michiru has a deep blue sea color, Haruka has golden yellow; and Setsuna has Purple. The guys you will see later doing in the training session."

Usagi turns around to face her, "I see…"

*knock knock*

Usagi says, "Come in…"

Luna opens the door and steps in, "So, Usagi-chan; do you like your room?"

Usagi smiles and nods, "Yes, its feels just like at home…"

Luna smiles sweetly at her and glances at Minako, "don't you think that's it time for training?"

Minako blinks and quickly stands up sticking her tongue out, "Oops… come on Usagi!  Let's get going…"

Luna makes a gesture stopping Usagi, "Minako, please go ahead yourself; I need to talk to her alone…" Minako nods and walks out.  Usagi looks at Luna, "Hm?"

Luna puts her right hand into her pocket and takes out a tiara, "Please take this…"

Usagi looks at it and then back up at her, "What?  No… Really, you given me far too much…"

Luna places it into her hands; "No… please accept it as a gift from all of us…"

Usagi sighs and stares at it, "Thank you so much… Um…what does it do?"

Luna places her hands on her hands with the tiara in the middle, "Just focus all of your power and shoot it at the enemy…"

Usagi nods and puts it into her pocket, "so it's a weapon?"

Luna nods, "Yes, it's specially designed for you; everyone has a special weapon designed.  Please use it in the training session…"

Usagi smiles and winks at her, "No Problem…"  

They both leave and head towards the Training Room…

~Training Room…

*Okay everyone let me remind you that you have a new member on your team… so remember that teamwork is a big part in it… *

10 males and females stand in the middle of the room and determined to get on the move…  Luna, in the control room presses a button… *Go! *

Lasers, robots and objects start flying around the room.  Many dodge and jump all over using their special weapons… Minako flings her ribbon around when she notices that there was a robot about to jump on Usagi, "Usagi!  Behind you!"

Usagi quickly turns around and throws her tiara, =Focus my power! = Not only does the tiara slice right through the robot, and continues through several more…  Minako blinks and does a cartwheel to dodge all of the lasers and to Usagi…  Usagi smiles, "Hey… How are you doing?"

Minako winks as she guides her ribbon, "Great… and you seem like you doing quite well too."

Usagi throws her tiara and suddenly it latches on the laser cannon…  She closes her eyes and chants, "Destroy…"

Minako and the rest of the females stare at what just happened and the guys have their jaws dropped…

Kunzite shouts from the other side of the room, "Way to go Usagi-san!"

Usagi snaps out from her trance and wipes her face with the sweatband on her wrist, "Thanks… What do you think you guys are just standing there for?  Get moving!  Mamoru-kun!  Get moving."

Mamoru smirks at her, "So you want to see action newcomer?"

Usagi smiles at him with her tiara at hand, "Bring it on…"

~Control Room…

Luna stares at the screen with her headphones on yet again, "Artemis… did you see what just happened with Usagi's tiara?"

Artemis nods with her eyes glued to the screen too, "Did you teach her that trick?"

Luna shakes her head, "No… I didn't teach her a thing… I only told her to focus and power and throw it to her enemy…"

Artemis blinks and glances at her, "She's definitely the real thing…"

Luna nods, "Yeah…" Another window opens and shows the level of each person in the training room… She gasps, "Artemis!  She's at level 23!"

Artemis quickly turns his eyes to the other screen, he too also gasps at the sight, "This is her first training session and she's already about Mamoru!"

Luna bits her lip and looks back at the main screen showing the fight, "she's has the power inside of her…"

Artemis nods…

Luna types into the computer, "Artemis, after she's done… go tell her to come to out office… I'm going to give her Mission #1…"

Artemis nods again, "No Prob… I'm going to get the towels for them…"  

~Later… Luna and Artemis' Office

Usagi knocks on Luna's office door.  She hears a greeting and opens the door, "You asked for me Luna?"

Luna nods as she stands up, "Yes, I did Usagi… Come on in and take a seat…"

Usagi sits down on the chair in front of her desk, "So what's on your mind Luna?"

Luna walks over to her filing cabinet and takes out a folder.  She takes it back to her desk and places in front of Usagi, "You did your training… and your level is amazing… so I'm allowing you to take on Mission #1.

Usagi looks up at her surprised… 

^^Authoress' Note^^

Did you like this?  Well, this is a gift to all of you that reviewed for me!  I've made it even longer for you peoples!  I appreciate all of you support so much… and yet I'm so stressed out now… I got to research projects…  not to mention the SAT's classes that I'm taking… and to include I'm still waiting for the papers to see if I'm going to Japan or not… what a wonderful life neh?

Ltz… Kyoko-chan/Dora Ng


	9. Mission 1 Part 1 Transformation Wands an...

Disclaimers: Hiya people! I DO NOT (notice the capital letters ^_^;) own Sailormoon. It belongs to one of the best Manga writers in history, Naoko Takeuchi. _ She is cool, not only did she do Sailormoon, but she also did Sailor V, and a new one named Miss Rain? I think? Well if you know anything else, please tell me!

Sailormoon Fanfic by Fujimiya Kyoko/Dora Ng… a.k.a.  Kyokosakuras/pandabear234

^^Authoress' Note^^

This chapter might actually shake you people up a bit… I've basically screwed around with all of the characters…  ^^; what can I say?  It's a fanfic!  Been a while since I've updated huh?  Me very sorry ^^… I've been bz, and I'm sure that you have noticed the other fanfics that I recently posted not too long ago… gomen!!! Plz enjoy and review!!!  I'm leavin' for Japan on June 22, and no more updates until August 5th… so sorries!!! I'm expecting more reviews!!!

Remember:

My comments

*Things happening (noise)*

=Character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese... ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Usagi sits down on the chair in front of her desk, "So what's on your mind Luna?"_

_Luna walks over to her filing cabinet and takes out a folder.  She takes it back to her desk and places in front of Usagi, "You did your training… and your level is amazing… so I'm allowing you to take on Mission #1"_

_Usagi looks up at her surprised…_

Sailormoon Fanfic by Pandabear234/Kyokosakuras

A Different Time, Place, and Life 

Chapter 9: Mission #1 (Part 1)

Usagi blinks at the folder on the desk in front of her, "Luna, you kidding right?"

Luna looks at her with a stern face, "No, I'm not kidding, and I think that you are certainly capable of doing this job."

Usagi opens the folder; her eyes skim down the page.

Luna rest her chin on her left hand and after a minute or two, "Any questions?"

Usagi nods and points at a spot on the second page, "Yea, transforming wands are stolen?"

Luna nods, "Special transformation wands are being held by a sponsor against us.  They were stolen from us and that is why your four fellow scouts can't transform into their true form as sailor scouts."

Usagi blinks and asks, "Then what about the four guys?"

Luna continues to explain, "They are special, and I've already given Mamoru a early mission so he has retrieved theirs already.  I've already gave someone the mission but they haven't given me any news in over 2 months…"

Usagi gives a little gasp, "2 months? That long?"

Luna closes her eyes as she struggles to explain; "Sadly I'm afraid that he's dead since he hasn't given me a call.  He's also a son of very good friend of mine…"

Usagi sighs and nods with a smile, "I'll do it… "

Luna looks at her with a smile too, "Thank you, and are you sure?  This is a tough one, and it's your first…don't forget that there are 4 wands and a moon broach."

Usagi absorbs the information, "I see… I'm working on this alone?"

Luna nods.

Usagi gets up taking the folder and shrugs, "All that I got to say is Bring it on."

She continues towards the door, and it opens to see Artemis walking in, "Hey Usagi!"

Usagi smiles, "Hi, Artemis."

She walks out and Artemis closes the door behind her, he turns to Luna and talks in a secretive calm tone, "Did you assign her the Level 6 mission?"

Luna faces the wall, "Yes… she accepted it willingly…"

Artemis sits at his desk, "I see… I hope she can save our missing agent…"

Suddenly the phone on Luna's desk rings, Luna turns around and picks her the phone, "Hello, … Kakyu? … Yes… she's taking on that mission to rescue him…"

~In the hallway…  

Usagi holds the folder closely to her chest as she walks down that hall and suddenly someone call her, "Usagi!"

Usagi looks up to see Makoto waving at her, "Makoto?"

Makoto smiles, "Why don't you come up here?  Ami, Rei, Minako and I are doing homework!  Want to join us?"

Usagi nods, "Sure I'm coming up!"

She runs up the stairs and Makoto notices, "What's that folder in your arms?"

Usagi looks down at it and shows her the back, "Oh, uh this?"

Makoto comes towards her and pulls it to see the front, she gasps when she reads the words on the front cover, "Level 6????""

Usagi blinks at her, "Yea, why are you so surprised?"

Makoto cries as she stares at the cover, "Level 6 is the highest level in missions!  I've only reached 3!"

Usagi looks blankly at her, "Wow…"

Rei, Ami, and Minako step out of Makoto's room, "Makoto?"

Makoto points at the 6 on the folder.  The three, too cries, "Level 6?????"

Usagi tried to cover her ears, "Wow…"

1 door opens and 5 guys step out.  They walk towards them and Kunzite starts, "What's up with the screaming?"

All of the girls point at the folder Usagi holds in her hand.  The guys stare at it.  Usagi blinks and suddenly hides the folder behind her.  Mamoru steps around her and grabs the folder. Usagi cries, "Hey!"

Mamoru takes a closer look at the folder, Usagi asks, "Why are you all so surprised?"

Mamoru gives the folder back to her, "Because I'm the most advanced here besides the top four."

Usagi blinks curiously, "Top four?"

Zoicite continues for Mamoru, "The other top four take on Level 5 missions because they want us to do it since they been at them way too long… Mamoru has been the only one that took on the Level 6, and there are very few of those…"

Jadeite adds on, "And you're the lucky one to get it, what was you total score in the last training?"

Usagi answers, "I've only had one, and I got 96% and I'm at level 25."

Everyone stares at her with his or her jaws dropped.  Usagi blinks at the sight, "What's wrong with that?"

Minako stares at her, "You're far more advanced than the top three and Mamoru."

Usagi clutches the folder, "You're kidding right?"

Minako shakes her head, "No… if you can reach such a level at your first time, you might even become a unlimited agent."

Usagi blinks as if she has no idea what Minako just said, "Huh?  What's Unlimited?"

Suddenly a voice comes from behind them, "Unlimited is when you become one of the legendary reincarnated scouts…"

They turn around to see Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru.  Usagi stutters, "Legendary reincarnated scouts?"

Setsuna nods, "None of us here has achieved that yet… except the Star agents…"

Haruka sighs shaking her head with a smirk, "and I can doubt you guys on such a low level could reach that anytime soon."

Michiru nudges Haruka in the stomach wiping the smirk off her face, "Haruka!  You have no right to say that!   They are still our teammates…"

Haruka rubs the spot, "All I'm worried about is finding our princess and finishing our missions…"  

Hotaru folds her hands together, "That is our final mission that we have to fulfill…"

Haruka grunts and turns away, "Setsuna, Michiru, Hotaru, there's no reason for us to explain it to them anymore… there's no point since they don't need to know since they are on just a low level…"

Michiru also turns away and starts after Haruka, "I think she's right, come on Setsuna, Hotaru."

Usagi, shaken at just a remark, stutters "Wait…"

The four stop in their tracks, Usagi continues, "Are you saying that I don't even stand a chance?"

Haruka smirks at her, "If you believe in yourself and keep going… now if you would excuse us… we have to go train…"

Mamoru frowns and says defending Usagi, "Haruka-san, you have no right to criticize her like that… Just because you, Setsuna, and Michiru started earlier doesn't exactly mean that you are any better than us…"

Haruka glances at him, Mamoru continues, "Not to mention the fact that I do all of your missions anyways, and you not any better than me or the other top agents…"

Haruka turns around and faces his him, Setsuna pulls on her shirt at the shoulder, "Haruka, he's right… we underestimate the new members…you really shouldn't be so smug about it."

Haruka brushes her hand away, "forget it…"

She walks down the stairs and Michiru follows.  Setsuna smiles at Usagi and the others, "You all aren't that far away from our levels," She looks at Usagi, "and I heard that you're at 25…"

Usagi nods looking up at her, "Yes, I am.  What level are you on?"

Setsuna smiles and pats her head; "Let's just say one higher than you…"

Hotaru pulls on Setsuna's hair, "Shouldn't we get going?"

Setsuna looks down at her, "Yes, you still need to get your first training test!"

Hotaru nods and Setsuna starts leading her towards the stairs, she turns back and says with a smiles and winks, and "You're doing great for a newbie."

Usagi sighs, "with my level neh?"

Minako notices her unhappiness, "It's okay!  You're on a level higher than all of us!  So don't worry!"

Usagi nods, "But that makes feel even worse since I'm all better than you guys…"

Mamoru chuckles, "Usagi-san, don't worry about… Anyways when are you leaving for that mission?"

Usagi blinks as she tries to remember, "Uh… tomorrow morning."

Makoto looks strangely at her, "Wow… this mission must be pretty important…"

Ami asks her suddenly, "Who's going with you?"

Usagi answers her, "Nobody that I know of…"

Rei cries surprised, "You're going solo?"

Usagi nods surely, "I guess so."

Rei looks at Minako as she crosses her arms, "Minako, none of us has ever gone solo, and why would Luna suddenly assign you with just a important mission?"

Usagi shrug as she continues to hold the folder, "I really don't know…"

Mamoru sighs, "It doesn't matter, but we should just trust Luna and Artemis on how they assign their missions… it's not for us to discuss anyways… I think we've been here long enough, and it's getting kinda late…"

Everyone looks at the nearest clock and they start heading back into their own rooms…

~Darkness in the air…

"Chaos, you asked for me?"

Chaos looks up from the paper on his desk, "Uh huh, come on in Diamond."

Diamond steps in and Chaos snaps his finger and immediately a chair appears into front of his desk, "Sit."

Diamond takes his seat, Chaos flicks the paper at him, "Read…"

Diamond catches it and his eyes scan the paper, he suddenly stands up, "What?  They are sending Usagi as the agent to get the transformation pens????"

Chaos nods as he yawns, "Yep, and after how long she just joined them…"

Diamond smirks when the paper in his hand suddenly burst into a blue, cold flame of fire, "Chaos, send me… I want Usagi to be on our side…"

Chaos smiles evilly and shrugs, "I see your determination… but no…"

Diamond looks coldly at him with widen eyes, "What?  Why not?"

Chaos chuckles and interlocks his fingers together, "It is not time for you to do such a thing yet, I have other plans for you to get you wish…"

Diamond opens the door and steps outside looking back at him, "Hell ya I will…you better keep your promise" and closes it behind him.  

Chaos smiles and closes his eyes, "Galaxia…"

A figure dressed in a sailor suit of gold comes out of the shadows and kneels in front of him, "Yes, Chaos-sama?"

Chaos opens up his eyes, "Keep a eye on him… I don't want him to be going crazy on me… he is seriously one heck of a hothead… make sure he doesn't get involved with their mission…"

Galaxia nods, "Hai, Chaos-sama…" She gets up and disappears in a twinkle of gold.  Chaos sits in his darkness, =Luna… Artemis… you two are lucky to see my best Galaxia in action soon…=

~Morning…

*Knock knock…

"Come in…"

The door opens or Usagi's room.  Usagi sees Luna and welcomes her in, "Ohayo Luna.  May I help you?"

Luna smiles sweetly as she holds on to a small briefcase in her left arm, "Ohayo Usagi, are you ready for your first mission?"

Usagi nods determinedly, "Bring it on…"

Luna's face suddenly turns serious, "Good, because you can't come back once you start it… you must fulfill the mission."

Usagi looks sternly at her, "Yes Luna, I will."

Luna nods and walks over to see outside the window, "I'm glad you are prepared for your first mission, Artemis and really thought that you would back out since you stumbled into this mess such a short while ago…"

Usagi sits down on her bed, "I'm just really comfortable with it, and I want to do it for you… it seems so important."

Luna smiles and lifts the small briefcase and puts it onto the desk, she opens it and Usagi sees a pretty pen with a crystal on top and a moon shaped watch.  There were also some other items in there, but Luna takes the pen and watch out and closes it.  Luna makes her way to stand right in front Usagi, "This is called the Luna pen, and this is your moon watch…"

Usagi blinks as she takes it, "More stuff?"

Luna nods, "This pen is special because it allows you to change yourself to look like anyone you want… you will need it disguise yourself as the princess of the country that you are going to."

Usagi examines the pen closely, "So how do I use it?"

Luna smiles and sits on the bed, "Stand up, lift the pen over your head and cry 'Luna Pen!  Change me into whatever you want to be… the princess' name is Aurora…"

Usagi stands up and cries, "Luna Pen!  Change me into Princess Aurora!"

A bright shining light fills the room surrounding Usagi… after a second or two Usagi opens her eyes and looks in the mirror, "Wow… I look really different…"

Luna stands up and circles her, "Good, it looks like the pen is working great… I just invented it recently… and this test drive looks great.  This is your disguise… to change back just close your eyes and say 'change me back into myself'…" 

Usagi closes her eyes and says, "Change me back into myself…"

The light once again appears and Usagi is back into her original form…

Usagi giggles as she holds the pen tightly, "This is a great invention Luna!  It will be so useful on these missions!"

Luna nods and then hands her the watch, "This watch is how we keep communication with each other" She points at the 5 buttons on the watch, "These buttons are special for our communication…  you're figure out the rest… it also opens up to be a mini monitor… Got it?"

Usagi nods with a confused look, "Got it…"

Luna smiles and closes her briefcase, "Okay, I think that's it for you… you are leaving in a hour, your plane will be launched from the underground garage…"

Usagi blinks at her even more confused than ever, "Underground garage?"

Luna nods, "Minako will show you how, I've arranged her from her classes and she will escort you on the mission only as a pilot for your helicopter…"

Usagi nods as she puts the watch on, "Okay, is this really a solo mission?"

Luna stops picking up the briefcase, "to tell you the truth, no…"

Usagi looks up at her suddenly, "No?"

Luna sighs nodding her head once again, "I'm sorry, but you might have a companion…"

Usagi smiles putting the Luna pen in her pocket, "That's good, with it be Minako?"

Luna smiles at her, "That's a secret, even they don't know that they are going yet…" She closes the door behind her, "Get ready…"

~Minako's room…

"Minako-san!"

Minako blinks and looks towards the door from the mirror, "Mamoru-san?"

Mamoru walks in, "I heard that you are piloting Usagi-san's mission!  Why are you doing it?"

Minako blinks again looking at him strangely, "Why do you care?  Luna asked me to, why?"

Mamoru stops and looks up, "Uh… no apparent reason…"

Minako smiles at him, "Aww… could it be that you have a little crush on dear Usagi-chan? Hm? Neh? Am I right Mamoru-san?"

Mamoru's face turns pinkish, and a voice comes from the door, "Isn't he adorable Minako?"

Minako and Mamoru turn towards the door, "Kunzite!"

Kunzite, leaning on the doorframe chuckles, "Mamoru, you're just jealous aren't cha?"

Mamoru starts to have anime-style veins pop out, "Shut-up Kunzite!!!!!"  Then he abruptly stomps out of the room.  Minako and Kunzite stares at him as he goes, Minako giggles, "Isn't he cute?"

Kunzite smiles at her, "Ah, the first feeling of love…"

Minako nods and then faces him seriously, "Did you hear about the message that someone else is going with Usagi?"

Kunzite nods and crosses his arms, "I think I know who it is…"

Minako smiles and nods, "We think of the same things don't we?"

Kunzite smiles and takes her at her hips, "Yep, watashi no goddess…"

They seal each other's lips together; Artemis passes by and smirks, "You two… it's too early for that… at least get a room…"

Kunzite and Minako separate and blush suddenly when they see Ami, Zoicite, Rei, Jadeite, Makoto, Nephrite, and Setsuna with her hands covering Hotaru's eyes. 

~Hallway… outside Mamoru's room

"This is so unfair…" 

He opens the door and closes it, "What's so unfair?"

Mamoru stops gasping for air, "Artemis… what the heck are you doing in my room?"

Artemis crosses his arms and pouts, "What?  I'm not supposed to be anywhere in a place that I own?"

Mamoru looks at him with anime-style sweatdrop, "Oh… just get to the point why you're here…"

Artemis smiles and takes out a manila folder, "Me got surprise for you…"

~Mission #1

"Usagi?  You ready for takeoff?"

Usagi interlocks the buckles together, "Yep, let's get going!"

Minako smiles at her and pulls the lever towards her, "Luna, I'm starting Takeoff…"

*Good luck Minako… Usagi-chan, I believe in you!"

Usagi looks at the monitor and winks, "Got ya…"

*And some new info… Princess Aurora just recently received my message, and she will cooperate with us so you can use the Luna Pen to disguise yourself in front of her father, the one who is holding the transformation pens and moon broach captive… Minako, you bring the princess here so Usagi can take action…

Minako nods. 

Usagi blinks at the screen, "I see… link must be closed off since we are approaching territory…

*Ja…

Minako glances at Usagi, "You really ready for this?"

Usagi looks at her and smiles, "As Agent Moon, why wouldn't I be?"

Minako smiles, "I believe in you too as Agent Venus…"

~HQ…

The door slides open and Artemis steps in, Luna glances at him while putting down the special headphones, "Did you give out the second part of the mission to Earth?"

Artemis nods and takes a seat next to her, "He's fired up for some reason…"

Luna smiles, "I'm not surprised… all that we got left to do is wait for Agent Moon, Venus, and Earth to complete this mission… and get back Seiya-kun…"

~Some weird country that I can't name off the top of my head… ^^;

"Hime-san, are you ready?"

Aurora nods, "Agent Moon and Venus I presume?"

Usagi and Minako nod, Usagi readies her Luna pen; "Okay… _Luna Pen!  Change me to Princess Aurora in front of me!!!_"  A light surrounds Usagi and changes her form into a look-alike of Aurora.  Aurora stares at her, "Sugoi…"

Usagi smiles at her, "Thanks… well, shouldn't you get going?"

Aurora blinks and Minako starts towards the window… Aurora stops and faces Usagi; "Agent Moon… there is going to be a masquerade ball tonight, and the prince of the neighboring country is coming to meet me… we are to be married next month, so don't do anything strange around him. His senses are quite strong…"

Usagi nods, "Masquerade?  Seems fun."

Aurora nods and continues, "The transformation wands and broach that my father are stubbornly keeping should be in the family vault… and I think that the captive that you are looking for is in the dungeon… there's only one, so it can't be possibly that hard to find…"

Usagi nods again, "Thank you for such valuable information."

Aurora winks and starts after Minako, "No problem, I think that my father is a dumb nutcase anyways, and you people don't deserve to have your treasure hidden away…Ja."

Usagi waves as she climbs into the helicopter, "Ja…"

She then sits on the bed and glances around the room, =damn… this place is really glamorous… it's kinda strange but Aurora almost looks exactly like me, I'll change back later and just let my hairbuns down… I should contact Luna…= she looks at the watch that she received from before, =the crescent moon button should be it…=

*Usagi?

Usagi smiles with relief, "just reporting that I'm in…"

*Good… later…

Usagi answers back, "Later…"

~ Masquerade…

"Aurora!  My dear precious adorable daughter!"

Usagi, being hugged by the king has major sweatdrops, =he really doesn't notice that I'm a different person… gak… can't breathe…=  "Otou-sama…"

King lets go of her, "I'm so happy that you agreed to marry Daniel!!"  

Alright… I'm just going to name him King, because I'm not going to spend minutes to name the guy… ^^;

Usagi smiles weakly at him, "I'm glad that you are happy Otou-sama…"

King gives a really big smiles at her and walks her to the side, "My beautiful daughter, you are the apple of my eye!"  He whispers into her ear, "Do me a favor and go down to the vault and make sure the transformation pens and the moon broach is still there.  I heard that someone was going to steal them, so go check on them for me^^."

Usagi smiles at him, =this is my chance! And then I'll go to the dungeon and find that guy the Luna's looking for! =

She walks through the crowd of people and smiling as she greets them.  Everyone was amazed and admired her dress, which was a pearl whitish color that went down to the floor with gold pearl lined at the waist and edges and on the thin shoulder straps.  Delicate silk gloves covered her hands and her mask was one that outlined her eyes.  Like the original ones that she has, that almost look exactly like Tuxedo Masks' She adjusted the earpiece that was in her ear, =damn… if king hugged me any longer, this thing would've fallen out… Man… the Luna Pen is so useful!!  I love this dress!  Report to Luna time…=  

Usagi presses her earring and whispers in the corner so no one could hear her, "Luna?"

*Usagi, be careful… through you mask; I can see everything going on. You don't have to inform me of anything…

Usagi blinks and touches the mask, "Wow, your inventions are great…"

*Thanks, another note, you companion on the mission should be approaching you soon… 

Usagi looks strangely around behind her, "Companion?  You said that I might be getting one…"

*Note the word might… now get going to complete mission!  Ja…

Usagi stops at the thought, "Gak…"  =whatever… I have to just get this over with… and where's the way to the vault again…= She starts towards the exit of the main hall, but is pulled by King again, "Aurora!  Look who I found!"

Usagi sighs and looks down, =damn… he's really getting on my nerves…= *anime-style vein pops out*

King continues, "Congratulations you two, now go on!  Dance!  Aurora and Daniel…"

Usagi glances around by doesn't look up to the male's face… 

~From the corner of the ballroom…

*Diamond… don't do anything stupid, just watch her moves…

Diamond grits his teeth, "I know…" =damn nit… how can I just stand here and watch my GIRLFRIEND dance with another GUY that's NOT ME!!!=

~Back w/ Usagi…

=He's not a bad dancer… thanks to my lessons in grade school, I'm not doing to bad as well=

"Why aren't looking up at me?"

Usagi blinks and finally takes a look up at Daniel, "Sorry… I have things on my mind…"

Daniel swings her in a circle, "I see, does it have to do with the mission Usagi-san?"

Usagi gasps and stares at him stopping the dance, "What?"

Daniel puts his hand around her shoulders and faces King, "King-sama, may I step outside in the garden with you daughter?"

King, all giggly and bubbly, answers happily, "Go on ahead!"

Diamond, on the other hand, is getting all fired up in the corner, =what the HELL IS HE DOING? SHE'S MY GIRL! =

Daniel leads Usagi outside the glass doors in the garden where fireflies were lighting the way.  Usagi glances around, =what the heck?  Is he my partner on the mission?  I thought it was going to be a female!  We'll going pretty deep into the garden, what the heck does he want? =

Daniel makes a stop and faces Usagi and starts chuckling and cracking up, "I can't keep with this anymore…"

Usagi looks at him strangely, "Who the heck are you?"

Daniel makes a you're-kidding look at her, "you don't know?"

Usagi shakes her head, "I still don't recognize you…"

He takes off his mask and takes out a fancy pen.  He raises it over his head and whispers, "_Artemis pen! Change me back to my true form!_" A bright light surrounds him, and a familiar face appears in front of Usagi. 

Usagi's jaw drops, "Mamoru-san?"

^^Authoress' Notes^^

Elloz!  How was that mai friends?  Good or Bad?  This story is the longest, and I'm losing faith, because there's not even that many reviews anywayz… I'm getting kinda annoyed though… ^^; Reviews=Motivation… no updates until Aug 5th!!!  Me leavin' in two daiz!


	10. Mission 1 Part 2 Saving the Agent

Disclaimers: Hiya people! I DO NOT (notice the capital letters ^_^;) own Sailormoon. It belongs to one of the best Manga writers in history, Naoko Takeuchi. _ She is cool, not only did she do Sailormoon, but she also did Sailor V, and a new one named Miss Rain? I think? Well if you know anything else, please tell me!

Sailormoon Fanfic by Fujimiya Kyoko/Dora Ng… a.k.a.  Kyokosakuras/pandabear234

^^Authoress' Note^^

Alright… an apology for not updating this fanfic… Honto ni Gomen nasai!  And I also have another problem since I can't even remember what happened in this fanfic… so if you ppl notice something, plz forgive me, my memory is absolutely horrible ever since I became a senior which is quite interesting… it's affecting my memory and yet not my schoolwork… hm.. That is strange right? Please enjoy!

Remember:

My comments

*Things happening (noise)*

=Character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese... ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi glances around, =what the heck?  Is he my partner on the mission?  I thought it was going to be a female!  We'll going pretty deep into the garden, what the heck does he want? =

Daniel makes a stop and faces Usagi and starts chuckling and cracking up, "I can't keep with this anymore…"

Usagi looks at him strangely, "Who the heck are you?"

Daniel makes a you're-kidding look at her, "you don't know?"

Usagi shakes her head, "I still don't recognize you…"

He takes off his mask and takes out a fancy pen.  He raises it over his head and whispers, "_Artemis pen! Change me back to my true form!_" A bright light surrounds him, and a familiar face appears in front of Usagi. 

Usagi's jaw drops, "Mamoru-san?"_…_

Sailormoon Fanfic by Pandabear234/Kyokosakuras

A Different Time, Place, and Life 

Chapter 9: Mission #1 (Part 2)

"What the heck are you doing here?!?"

Mamoru smiles and places the mask back on, "What do you mean by that?  I'm your partner for this mission."

Usagi's eyes widen, "Huh?"

Mamoru winks at her, "Artemis has just informed me that you know where the vault is…"

Usagi makes a darn-you look, "Are you serious?  I'm just as lost at you are!  That moron King in there pulled me from the doorway and I met you!"

Mamoru's mouth hangs open, "What?  You mean you haven't found out where it is?!?"

Usagi pushes his mouth back up with her pointer finger, "Don't hang your mouth at me like that, it's like your fault that I ended up not going to check on where the vault or where the dungeon is."

Mamoru gives her an annoyed look, "Are you serious?"

Usagi gives him a glare, "Don't you dare give me that kind of look!"

Mamoru sighs and nods, "Alright… this is definitely not the way we should be handling our current situation…"

She nods as well and folds her arms up, "Let's make up a new plan…"

Mamoru pulls his left sleeve up to show his watch, he presses a button and a screen pops out, "Artemis has just told me that Aurora is going to talk to you on our earpieces to tell us the way to the vault and the dungeon…"

Usagi nods understanding and presses on her earpiece, *Alright you two seem to be in my father's garden right?"

Usagi presses on her left earring to have a mouthpiece come out to the front of her mouth, "Yes, we are."

*Good, I want you two to go back in to the ballroom and go out the middle two doors, it should be directly from the doors of the garden…*

~W/ our jealous diamond

"ARGH!!! DAMMIT!"

He gulps down the last of his glass of apple cider… Pissed off already, knowing the fact when the dumb waiter just happen to ask how old he was, and he stupidly answered 18… The waiter refuses to serve him white wine cause he wasn't allowed to serve people under 21 because of the King's law for the protection of the Princess Aurora…

Diamond blinks when he suddenly notices his princess walking through the crowd holding the 'dumb' prince's hand, "What the hell is she doing this time?"

He sulks and follows them…

~Minutes after following directions…

*Good, that should be the vault…  you guy might need to change for the hard part now…"

Usagi nods following the order, "So lucky to not get caught by that king again…"

Mamoru chuckles, "Yea, he was drunk by the time we were walking through."

Usagi takes out the Luna Pen and returns to her agent outfit, which consisted of tight black clothes and high-heel boots.  Her sleeves were ¾ down and with v-shaped neckline… There was a waist bag that she had access to by reaching back.  Her blonde hair was in the regular way that she always had it…  

Mamoru did the same with Artemis' pen; his outfit was also black except he had a tank on with loose black pants…

*Ready?

The two pull on black leather gloves to complete their outfits…"Yea…" "Uh huh…"

*The password keypad is on the right, the code is type in 1213-97… then type in my name…"

Usagi types it in rapidly, "Done…"

The vault's down opens in to reveal glass cases everywhere…*Yay!  This is so fun!"

Usagi smiles at Mamoru and says into the mouthpiece, "Aurora, you are one heck of an interesting princess if you as me…"

*Why thank you! Next you two just need to make a right, left, right, right, and a left…"

Mamoru and Usagi stop in their track, "Huh?"

*Oh! I'm kidding, go straight up the glass stairs and that should be what you are looking for!"

Usagi move stealthily up the stairs and notices Mamoru not following her, "Mamoru-san?"

Mamoru shakes his head and smiles at her, "You go up yourself.  This is your mission, mine was only to protect you."

Usagi smiles at him and then turn abruptly around feeling her face turning as pink as ever, "Thax" She continues up and, *Agent Moon, knowing that my father is a forgetting moron, so you can just lift the top of the up and pull them out cause he didn't put on the security alarm tonight…"

Usagi continues to listen to Aurora when 4 pairs of eyes watch her… One being Mamoru, Second to Diamond…  Usagi pulls out the 4 wands and the moon broach and places them in her waist bag one by one…

After placing them safely in she turns around to go back down the steps to Mamoru's side…

"Mission part one complete."

*Yay! Luna: Great work, Artemis: That's Usagi-chan!  

A sudden jolt goes through Usagi when she notices something different, "Mamoru, you feel the negativity?"

Mamoru nods and throws out a rose to the corner of the room, "Come out whoever you are!"

The rose is suddenly stopped in a black sphere; an annoying laugh fills the room, "Ohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh, put a sock in it Emerald…"

Emerald appears with her green fan with Rubeus on the other side of the room, "Hello dear scouts representing the felines Luna and Artemis…"

Usagi sighs, "I knew this mission was too easy…"

Mamoru glares at Rubeus, "Not you again…" 

Diamond, being outside of the room, "Damnit… not her…" He snaps his finger and changes his form to one of the guards of the castle and starts to go in, but… "DIAMOND!"

He turn around to see a woman in a gold sailor suit with gold hair, "Do not go in.  Your mission was only to watch that Usagi…"

Diamond's eyes widen, "Galaxia?!?  What the hell are you doing here?"

Galaxia's heels clicked and clacked until she reached him, "Chaos has a certain plan for you, but doesn't want you to ruin your chance now under after the competition with the other school…"

Diamond shakes with anger in his footsteps, "Right…"

Galaxia continues with her monotonous voice, "It's time for you to go back as well…"

Diamond listens obediently, "Yes Galaxia…"

The two disappear into the darkness… 

Inside the vault…

"Moon Tiara!"

Mamoru fight in combat style with Rubeus, "Moon, we still need to get to the dungeon!"

Usagi ducks from one of Emerald green peas, "I know!  I think we need a diversion!"

Rubeus slams his sword onto Mamoru's stick, "Diversion?  You can't possibly beat us!"

Usagi stares down Emerald with eyes of distaste, "OH WE WILL!"

*Usagi!

Usagi struggles to fight Emerald continually, "Yea?"

*Mina is right outside while she has just made a round trip with Kunzite!  They will be helping you two to accomplish this mission!

Usagi says back, "But I thought it was only assigned to me!"

*Usagi, forgive me. I underestimated the enemy! I didn't think that they were going to send Black Moon family!

Usagi understanding Luna's worried voice, "Got it!  Send the two in!"

*Mina: Kunzite and I will be there in about a minute!

Usagi cries out to Mamoru, "We'll getting back up!"

Mamoru returns a devastating hit to Rubeus leg, "Wonderful, this guy will finally be defeated."

Kunzite grits his teeth at him, "You would wish!"

Emerald flings her fan at Usagi while she dodges them all, "Damnnit!  Say still you rat!"

Usagi swings her leg at Emerald's feet and makes her fall, "I'm not rat… just a rabbit."

A gold ribbon pulls onto Emerald's right ankle, "and I'm your new opponent!"

Usagi smiles seeing her friend with Kunzite come in, "Venus and Kaze!"

alright… Kaze is Kunzite!  I've made them have codenames too!  ^^

Venus nods, "I think you should hurry and go complete part 2 of your mission!"

Kunzite sends waves of wind to blow Rubeus off balance, "Mamoru, you going too?"

"Now, now, I don't think this is quite fair…"

They look up and see a woman of dark hair with her arms crossed, Emerald mumbles, "Metallia…"

Metallia sends an attack at Usagi, "Metal Shards!"

Mamoru protects her by setting a force sphere around her, "Usagi!  Go to the dungeon!"

Usagi nods and runs out…

~In the hallway…

Usagi tries to tiptoe knowing that the party was having a slow dance so the music wasn't very loud…  She talks into her microphone, "Aurora!  Help me get to the dungeon!"

*Hai!  Go down the flight stairs on your right!  Now make a right!  There should be at least one guard there!"

Usagi makes a sudden stop around the corner where the guard that she mentioned; she pulls out a vile of blue liquid and a handkerchief… 

*Luna: Usagi, you're using the sleeping potion right?

Usagi whispers, "Yea…"

She throws the bottle down in front of the guard and it breaks releasing a blue gas… and ties the handkerchief around her mouth…the guard gasps and falls over, "What the hell?!?"

Usagi tiptoes down the few steps and takes the keys from the nail on the wall…

A voice comes from the cell, "Is someone there?"

Usagi sees the light switch across the room and flicks by sending a rock, "Yes, this is Agent Moon of the Millennium Dorm under Luna and Artemis' command."

She turns around and her eyes meet the pair of sapphire eyes, "You are…"

"Currently in pain with my arms like this."

Usagi blinks and hurries to unlock the lock, she rushes to unlock the ones on his wrists…

K… this guy is supposed to be sitting on the ground while his arms were up and his wrists were tied with a chain bar above his head

He makes a groan and feels his wrist, "This is much better.  Thanks."

Usagi nods and throws the keys to the side, he watches her press a button on her watch, a screen pops up with Luna's face, "Mission 1, complete."

"It's your first mission?!?"

Luna notices the boy and smiles instantly, "Seiya-kun!  You're alright!"

Seiya nods, "The King here has been possessed, I already destroyed earlier but then I was accused by one of the nobles' for stealing a stupid watch… and one thing came after that… forgive me Luna, but not being more careful."

Luna shakes her head, "You two have to go to Mamoru, Mina, and Kunzite right now!  You two have to get back home then we will transport Aurora and Daniel back to their kingdoms in the morning.

Usagi blinks, "Daniel's there?"

Luna nods, "I'll elaborate on that issue later, now get going!"

All right… I'm getting loose on ideas… they escape without the dumb king and his drunk party still going on… they made it home… Metallia, Rubeus, and Emerald were forced to retreat because of Chaos' order and Usagi and company kicked their butts! so sorry! 

Everyone has met up in the Millennium Dorm's living room…

Artemis knocks him over, "Seiya!"

Seiya whacks him back, "Nice to see you two… Artemis-sensei…" ^^;

He then kneels down in front of the woman dressed in lavender, "Kakyu-sama! Forgive me for failing on my mission…"

Kakyu shakes her head and pats his head, "I'm just glad that my sister's son has returned."

"Welcome back brother."

Seiya looks up and stands, "Taiki, Yaten; it's been some time… how were your missions?"

Yaten smirks and folds up his arms, "Ended better than yours…"

Taiki whacks him, "Easy Yaten on your insults…"

Kakyu shakes her head, "Yaten, Taiki is right, please stop your insults against Seiya."

Luna smiles standing next to her, "It's been some time since this has happened, oh and yea, Seiya, I'm sure you remember everyone else and now our newest member…" Everyone nods and waves at Seiya except for Haruka who smirks and Mamoru giving a weak smile…  Seiya's eyes light up when it meet's Usagi… 

Usagi steps forward next to Luna, "I'm Tsukino Usagi, Agent Moon."

Seiya smiles and steps up to Usagi, "Yea, we've met…"

Usagi nods looking up to him, "Nice to meet you now formally um Hoshi-kun"

Hoshi means star in Japanese

Seiya shakes his head placing his finger on her lips, "Call me Seiya my cute savior." He then kisses her on the cheek… while everyone watches with widened eyes… Mamoru feels a dagger puncture inside…

^^Authoress' Notes^^

Hee hee… oh how I luv tension in the air, yet I've twisted it again!!  ^^ I luv to do this… I'm sorry to my reviewers, but this is good right?  I haven't updated and this is what you guys get!  Thax so much for your support for the past months and past chapters!  Plz review and motivation with get me going for sure!  


	11. Turns, Turns, and More Turns

Disclaimers: Hiya people! I DO NOT (notice the capital letters ;) own Sailormoon. It belongs to one of the best Manga writers in history, Naoko Takeuchi. She is cool, not only did she do Sailormoon, but she also did Sailor V, and a new one named Miss Rain? I think? Well if you know anything else, please tell me!

Sailormoon Fanfic by Kyokosakuras a.k.a. Dora Ng/ Fujimiya Mitsuki

Authoress' Note

Ello… been some time hasn't readers? Gomen ne… I've been bz and I'm no longer a high school student yatta!  Rosewomen, I'm sorry for the delay; I completely forgotten about my fanfics for some time, and your review was sent to my mailbox, and it made me remember that I was a fanfic writer and needed to update!  I'm so sorry!  Well… this chapter is special and dedicated to you thax for your motivation! 

Some notes… I just realized, 'how the heck can Kakyu be the principal of the school when she was portrayed as about the same as Usagi's age in the manga?!?'  Yea… I recently went digging and cleaning my room when I found my old sailor stars manga… and I just got sucked back in… ; yea… research… It really does wonders for the fanfic writer's soul especially when she tries her best deshou?

This chapter was typed a long time ago… but I was researching and revising it… and then I got a job in New York… I'm so bloody tired… gomen ne!  plz enjoy this though!

Remember:

My comments

Things happening (noise)

=Character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese… .

__

Usagi steps forward next to Luna, "I'm Tsukino Usagi, Agent Moon."

Seiya smiles and steps up to Usagi, "Yea, we've met…"

Usagi nods looking up to him, "Nice to meet you now formally um Hoshi-kun"

Hoshi means star in Japanese

Seiya shakes his head placing his finger on her lips, "Call me Seiya my cute savior." He then kisses her on the cheek… while everyone watches with widened eyes… Mamoru feels a dagger puncture inside…__

Sailormoon Fanfic by Kyokosakuras/pandabear234

A Different Time, Place, and Life

Chapter 11: Turns, Turns and More Turns

Usagi blinks and her face turns pink when everyone stares at the two…  =wat the heck just happened?  He just kissed me… and there's Mamoru-san too… wait… I'm still going with Diamond aren't I?… I'm so confused…=

Luna glances at Artemis with a worried look, he nods back at her, "Alright, Seiya.  Quit your flirting… school's starting in about an hour so I want all of you back into your rooms and prepare for school!"

Luna folds her arms up, "Get going everyone except Usagi, Mamoru, Mina, and Seiya."

The room empties out leaving Luna, Artemis, Kakyu and the four who were called…

knock knock

Luna answers, and the door swings open slowly revealing two royals.

Aurora jumps in and hugs Usagi, "It's so great to see you again!!"

Usagi hold her balance and hugs her back, "same here."

Daniel greets Mamoru, "Have fun pretending to be me?"

Mamoru smiles, "It's been great meeting your future father-in-law…"

Daniel chuckles while nodding, "Oh yeah… Aurora's father packs quite a punch, especially when he's drinking…"

Aurora finally lets go of Usagi and turns to Seiya and curtsies, "I'm sorry for your trouble in my father's kingdom."

Seiya shakes his head, "No, it's alright; I just go into some trouble anyways."

Aurora smiles while coming back to her posture, "The nobles there like to cause trouble.  I assure you that I will clear your name when I get back home… I didn't know that my father had you locked up…"

Seiya nods smiling, "Thank you for your help."

Artemis starts in a serious tone, "Alright… time to get down to business… number 1, we need to get these two royals home…"

Luna speaks up right next to him; "Mina and Usagi, you two take Aurora and Daniel home on the helicopter…"

Kakyu then adds, "Mamoru-kun, Seiya; you two have done well in your missions.  Seiya, please be more careful on yours…"

Seiya makes an annoyed face, "Sorry yet again…"

Kakyu shakes her head; "It's okay, as long as you are safe now.  You and Mamoru-kun, please return to your rooms and prepare for your classes."

The two guys nod and proceed to leaving the room…they pause in front of the door staring at each other.  Mamoru makes a weak smile, "After you…"

Seiya shakes his head, "No. After you _prince_…"

Mamoru sighs and goes on following Seiya behind him…

Everyone watched uneasily… Luna bites her lower lip, "that's not good…"

Kakyu gives a sigh and closes her eyes disappointedly, "He comes back and treats Mamoru-kun like this…"

Artemis shrugs his shoulders, "Maybe there's some sort of an reason…" the three glance at Usagi…  
Usagi blinks with curious eyes at them, "What?"

Luna shakes her head, "Nothing, never the matter; it's time for you and Mina to bring the prince and princess home."

Usagi smiles and turn to Aurora, "It's time to bring you home before you father finds out that you've been missing…"

Aurora pouts, "Darn… and I wanted to stay here longer too…"

Mina smiles at her, "You can probably visit."

Aurora smiles happily, "Definitely."  She then gives a little sigh and looks up to Daniel, "Daniel, it's been fun tricking my father hasn't it?"

Daniel nods grinning, "Yep, if my parents find out, I'll be under house arrest…"

Luna curtsies in front of the royals, "Princess Aurora, Prince Daniel; I know formally thank you for assisting us in completing our mission."

Aurora winks and holds Daniel's hand; they say together, "It has been our honor."

Artemis whacks Daniel on the back, "Been fun playing cards with you, so get home safely you two."

Daniel makes a painful face, but smiles, "Yes, through the hands of Usagi-san and Mina-san."

Helicopter…

"Whheeeee!!!!"

"Aurora!  Please sit back down!"

Aurora dances around feeling the wind blow through her long blonde hair, "But this makes me feel so free!"

Daniel shakes his head knowing his future bride is as energetic as a 5-year-old, Mina comments with the headset on, "She is one heck of an handful isn't she?"

Daniel glances at her and nods, "I tell her once and I tell her twice… but that's the reason I fell in love with her free spirit."

Mina giggles while gripping the control rod and pushing a couple of buttons, "Aww… that's so sweet…"

Daniel turns a bit pink and then glances into the back, "Yea… thax… hey, Mina…"

Mina answers him, "Hm?"

Daniel smiles at her, "Really, thanks…"

Mina gives him a questionable face, "for what?"

Daniel turns around and watches Aurora and Usagi playing cards, "For everything… this mission that you guys pulled off actually enabled me to see the best attributes of Aurora…"

Mina smiles and nods, "No problem… I'll give your thanks to Luna and Artemis too… "

Usagi places a card down, "Um… Aurora?"

Aurora blinks after putting one down to counter hers, "Yea, wat's up?"

Usagi puts yet another card down, "Why did your father have that moon broach and the four wands?"

Aurora looks at her with serious eyes, "You want to know the truth?"

Usagi piles her cards together and puts them onto her lap, "Yes, I just stumbled into this agent stuff less than a week ago…"

Aurora blinks, "Really?"

Usagi nods, "I'm not sure, it's so strange to suddenly be a secret agent and everything, but I would like to know why would someone like your father have such important treasures?"

Aurora's originally bright eyes turn into deep and serious ones, "Remember why Seiya-kun was captured?"

Usagi nods recalling the info, "Yes."

Aurora continues, "My father was possessed with some sort of an dark spirit after we had some strange visitors that completely changed our kingdom for an while… Seiya-kun came and changed it all, but then he was framed for stealing some stupid watch from one of the nobles…"

Usagi listens intently, "Wow… To have your energetic father possessed like that, must've been tough for you…"

Aurora nods, "There's the truth that I'm sure that you wanted to know…"

Usagi smiles placing her hand onto hers, "Thanks, I'm sure that took some courage to tell me… your eyes changed."

Aurora blinks returning to her happy self, "Oh… yea, I do that…"

"Hey you two… Aurora, Mina's gonna drop us off next to the lake…"

Aurora nods and smiles at him, "Okay."

Dark place…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO ANYWHERE NEAR HER?"

Chaos pushes his glasses back up his nose, "Diamond, you heard me…"

Diamond unleashes every curse known to mankind… Sapphire covers his mouth while Emerald and Rubeus hold him down…

Chaos bites his lower lip, "Diamond…you are seriously starting to ruin my plans."

Diamond pushes his siblings away, "You just said that I have to stay away from the girl I love!"

Chaos narrows his eyes at him, "Alright… today is the last day that you will be able to talk to her."

Diamond glares at him, "And what about the competition?"

Chaos looks back down and starts to read again, "That is the other time you will see her but, you can't speak to then…"

Diamond grits his teeth, "Chaos-sama… why are you doing this to me?"

Chaos lifts his eyes to glare at him, "I need you to be a little bit more patient… I have make the arrangements for her to join us…"

Diamond looks at him with curious eyes…

Kingdom…

Aurora hugs Usagi tightly, "Thank you so muchies!"

Usagi nods and hugs her back, "It's been fun meeting you…

Daniel shakes hand with her and then Mina, "It's been great meeting you guys!"

They hurry climb back onto helicopter, Usagi makes a weak smile, "Wouldn't want to get our helicopter confiscated by your father's army ;"

Aurora gulps at the thought but then smiles, "That's true… I'll see you soon!"

Mina winks at the front while Usagi waves yet again at the right passenger seat, "You two take care of yourselves!"

They fly out and back home… la di da… (So sorri… getting lazy yet again… ;)

Usagi watches the clouds fly by, "Mina… is it possible to fall out of love with someone and then realize you like someone else?"

Mina blinks and smiles, "Of course…"

Usagi glances at her, "Hm…"

Mina glances at her and then back to the front, =please tell me it's him though…=

Dorm…

Luna saunters back and forth in the room, "This is not a good situation Artemis…"

Artemis says to her with his eyes closed and arms folding sitting down, "Luna, I know that… Queen Serenity never told us that this many guys would fall for her daughter! Dammit…"

Kakyu giggles, "Usagi-chan is quite an jewel isn't she?"

Artemis opens his right eyes and glares at her, "This ain't funny…"

Kakyu smiles and sits down in the chair, "Forgive me, just trying to change to mood…"

Artemis sighs and shakes his head, "Kakyu… you're only about the same age as Usagi… please just attend your classes like you should." Kakyu looks at him and then glances to a working Luna, "So?  I'm a genius remember?  Right Luna? I'm excused from them from time to time." Luna stops writing and looks up at her, "Yes, but you shouldn't abuse your authority." Kakyu sighs and nods getting up, "Alright… I understand…" 

Artemis pushes his glasses back up his nose, "Get ready for the brain competition while you're at it…"

Kakyu nods when the door suddenly…

Knock knock

"Come in."

The door glides open, Usagi walks in, "We're back!"

Luna smiles taking her glasses off, "Welcome back!"

Mina comes in behind Usagi, "Yea… should we go to our remaining classes?"

Artemis nods opening his eyes, "Of course, you were excused for the first 4 periods… but go now… don't forget that you have your training session again after school!"

The two teens groan and nod… they turn around heading out… Luna says, "Hold on you two…"

They turn around yet again and look at her curiously…

Luna opens her drawer and pulls out the broach and wands from before, "I would like to thank you two for delivering these back to me… they are sacred treasures…"

Usagi nods, "They seem to be very important…"

Artemis picks up the orange one with the star, "They have special uses and are for some special people."

Mina blinks when the wand that he holds looks familiar, "Who?"

Artemis pulls out an white case and places them in, "Someone special, but they aren't ready for them just yet…"

Kakyu smiles and winks at the two, "Shouldn't you two be going somewhere?"

Usagi and Mina remember and then run out…

Luna traces the moon on the broach, "Artemis, are you sure they're not ready?"

Artemis closes his eyes clutching the orange one yet again, "Let's give them some more time… they're not in great danger just yet…"

Luna nods…  Kakyu glances out the window seeing the school and then makes her move out of the room, "Later you two…"

After school in the halls

"Usagi!"

Usagi blinks and turns around, "Naru!"

Naru reaches her, "Where have you been?"

Usagi makes a curious look at her, "What do you mean?"

They start walking together, Naru answers, "You weren't hear in the morning… and I really don't see you all that much anymore…"

Usagi makes a weak smile at her, "I'm sorry… it's just that I've found out some stuff and I've been really busy for the past through days…"

Naru nods glancing at her and then back to the ground, "You're studying for that competition right?"

Usagi nods just remembering about that "Yes… that too…"

They reach an intersection, Usagi steers right while Naru goes left… They both stop… Naru asks her, "Where are you going?"

Usagi points to the end of the hallway, "The library… I have to drop off some books."

Naru sighs understandingly, "Oh… I really have to go home now to help my mother with the jewelry store…"

Usagi smiles, "Then, go ahead…I'm sorry."

Naru shakes her head, "There's nothing to be sorry about, and we just have stuff to do… Usagi."

Usagi blinks curiously, "Hm?"

Naru smiles, "Promise me we're go out for ice cream together soon?"

Usagi nods winking at her, "I promise… yakusoku!"

Naru waves and heads down the hall… Usagi watches her, =it's really been some time since I've hung out with Naru-chan… the smile that she just gave me really shone… well… time to go to the library… still have that training session that I better get to too…=

She walks into the library recognizing the scent of the room, =it's seems like forever since I've been here…= Usagi makes her way to the checking out counter and returns her book… After the chore she turns around and hears a voice calling her, "Usagi-chan!"

Usagi blinks noticing Mamoru, Mina, Ami, and Kunzite at a table with piles of books next to them…  she walks towards them, "Wow… that's a lot of books…"

Mina nods while everyone's faces still glued to the pages of information, "Hey Usagi, they're studying for the competition."

Usagi blinks and then glances back to her, "what are you doing?"

Mina slips her tongue out, "I'm reading a manga…"

Usagi shakes her head with a smile and takes a seat next to Mamoru… He glances and then jumps up noticing Usagi, "Usagi-san?!?"

Everyone in the library looks up at the startled Mamoru… Mamoru bites his lip and then bows, "Sumimasen…" and then quickly sits back down…  He asks the giggling Usagi, "What are you doing here?"

Usagi smiles and answers him; "I came to return some of my library books and to get more so I can study for the competition…"

He nods turning back to the book he was reading, "Want to join us?"

She nods when a beeping noise comes from both her and Mina's watch…

The two girls look at each other and they suddenly jump up running out together remembering their practice session…  "Crap!!!  We only have 15 minutes to get back to the Dorm Usagi!!!"  "I know, I know!!"

Kunzite shakes his head, "Mina forgot about her training session again…" Ami smiles nodding from her book… Mamoru smiles and then gets up, "I'm done for the day…"

Ami blinks stretching her arms up, "Already?  It's only been an hour of so…"

Mamoru nods and packs up the rest of his things, "I'm going to catch up with Mina and Usagi…"

Outside…

"Been some time heh Usagi?"

Usagi turns towards the voice, "Diamond!"

Diamond smiles and her… She whispers to Mamoru and Mina, "You guys can go ahead…"

Mamoru and Mina glance at Diamond with doubting and careful eyes…  Usagi then bows and turns around to approach Diamond…

Mina watches her without moving a step regarding Usagi's word… Mamoru starts to walk but stops noticing that Mina wasn't, "Mina?"

Mina blinks looking at him, "Hm?"

Mamoru motions his head towards the direction of the Dorm… she shakes her head and continues to watch Usagi and Diamond… her eyes widen as Mamoru turns his regretting eyes towards the two people and feeling the daggers poke at him…

Diamond hugs her suddenly, "I've missed you so much!"

She shudders a bit but calms herself, =wat's wrong with me…usually I would be so happy to see him…=  "Diamond… are you alright from the last incident?"

Diamond blinks and looks at her with a smile, "Of course… see?  I'm doing great!"

Usagi weakly smiles back and look down, "Um… I think I have something to tell you…"

Diamond makes a worried face and pulls her chin up with his finger, "What's wrong?"

Usagi jerks her chin back down, "I don't think I can be your girlfriend anymore…"

Diamond's eyes widen as he stares at the girl with drifting eyes…

Authoress' Note:

Hey alright… I know, I know… I'm sorry!  I just got this new job and I'm living in New York without my computer and everything… so sorry RoseWomen and to my other readers!!  I hope you enjoyed this chapter… I will try my best to update… I'm so bloody tired… being a teacher is hard for 5th graders!!!  ;  Please review


	12. Meddlers and More

Disclaimers: Hiya people! I DO NOT (notice the capital letters ;) own Sailormoon. It belongs to one of the best Manga writers in history, Naoko Takeuchi. She is cool, not only did she do Sailormoon, but she also did Sailor V, and a new one named Miss Rain? I think? Well if you know anything else, please tell me!

Sailormoon Fanfic by Kyokosakuras a.k.a. Dora Ng/ Fujimiya Mitsuki

Authoress' Note

Merry very late Christmas and a Happy New Year! I'm so late… sighs gomen ne!

Part of the BIG update as you've observed! Regarding the Brain Competition… I got the questions from my classes that I currently have at college…sighs I didn't' wanna go all crazy digging for questions… the competition isn't all that important… ;;; Have fun reading this chapter! When you get to the competition, there should be some laughs! ja na!

Remember:

My comments 

Things happening (noise)

Character's thoughts

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese… .

Diamond hugs her suddenly, "I've missed you so much!"

She shudders a bit but calms herself, wat's wrong with me…usually I would be so happy to see him… "Diamond… are you alright from the last incident?"

Diamond blinks and looks at her with a smile, "Of course… see? I'm doing great!"

Usagi weakly smiles back and look down, "Um… I think I have something to tell you…"

Diamond makes a worried face and pulls her chin up with his finger, "What's wrong?"

Usagi jerks her chin back down, "I don't think I can be your girlfriend anymore…"

Diamond's eyes widen as he stares at the girl with drifting eyes…

Sailormoon Fanfic by Kyokosakuras/pandabear234

A Different Time, Place, and Life

Chapter 12: Meddlers and more

"What?"

Usagi gulps and then stares down at the marble floor, "I can't be your girlfriend anymore."

Diamond twitches a bit and then grabs her hand, "Come with me…"

Usagi tries to pry this hand of her wrist, but his grip was just to strong for her, "Diamond! Let me go, we can talk!"

Diamond shakes his head and continues pulling her, "No, we need some place that's quiet and no one's around."

Mina makes a move but Mamoru pulls her wrist, "Wait… we should give them privacy."

Mina looks at him surprised and then pulls back her wrist, "Privacy? Diamond's not the type of the guy to do that. He's serious about Usagi, and by the looks of it; he's not planning to let her go."

Mamoru, taken aback by what she said is speechless and then says, "Sorry Mina, I didn't mean to stop you…"

Mina flicks her finger at his nose, he blinks and covers his nose, "what was that for?"

Mina crosses her arms and stares him down, "You like her."

Mamoru's eyes widen and he shakes his head, "No, it not that."

Suddenly Mamoru gets whacked in the head by a book… Mamoru turns around and realizes who it was, "Kunzite, what the heck?"

Kunzite points towards the back of the school, "They went that way…"

Mamoru nods and then runs, "I'll see you guys back at the Dorm…"

Mina and Kunzite sigh… "It's about time he does something about it."

Kunzite shakes his head while watching the black-haired guy run off in the distance and then glancing back her Mina; "Mamoru is the type of keeping things to himself… even at the cost of his own emotions."

"Diamond, I'm sorry!"

Diamond pins Usagi to the wall and shakes his head, "No, I'm not letting you go! You are my girlfriend! No one is stealing you away from me!"

Usagi, now frightened, "I'm sorry… It's just that, there's no feeling."

Diamond looks at her listening as she continues, "I don't feel the way that you love me. It's seems to be just a simple fling that made you satisfied. I know that, it's only been like 2 months anyway."

Diamond watches her drifting eyes, "That's not fair to me. Just because you don't feel anything, I still have feeling for you. Why can't you understand that?"

He leans down towards her face, she pushes him, "No, why can't you understand? Do you remember why I became your girlfriend?"

Diamond, now annoyed uses his hand to keep her face from moving, "that's different…You know… I've waited too long for you… I've always wanted to kiss you, you never let me, always turning your head…"

She struggles as her eyes start to well up as his face comes towards her, "No! Diamond, please stop!" She turns her head and cries, "No!"

In the blink of an eye, she sees Mamoru's fist denting into Diamond's left eye… Diamond falls from the impact but gains his balance back, "What the heck are you doing here?" Mamoru flicks marble sized pebble onto Diamond's forehead, "Understand when a girl says no?" Diamond blinks and the pebble pops into a little cloud of dust the color of green…

"Are you alright?"

Usagi looks up at the comforting eyes and then hugs him, "Mamoru-kun!"

Mamoru's eyes widen and he hugs back while comforting the shaking teen, "Usagi-san… aer you alright?"

Usagi nods with tears filling her eyes, "I think I'm fine… but he…"

Mamoru nods and then takes off his school uniform coat and around her shoulders, "It's okay, I'm glad I got here in time…" He glances at the unconscious Diamond and then guides Usagi back to her feet, "Let's get going before he comes to."

Usagi nods again feeling the warmth from the jacket and the comforting arms around her, "Thanks…" this feeling makes me feel so warm…

Moments later…

"Diamond!"

He groans and stirs from his short nap… "Hey, come on! Get up!"

He rolls over and then opens his eyes to see, "Rubeus?"

Sapphire nods kneeling over him, "What happened to you? The nice black eye is what I'm referring to, and that welt in between your eyebrows…"

Diamond feels the stinging pain and then shakes his head seeing the two, "I got punched and probably got knocked by some kind of sleeping powder."

Rubeus sits down on the grass, "Dude…" Sapphire hands a wet towel filled with ice to Diamond to help him relieve the pain, "Chaos knows."

Diamond's eyes dart back at him, and he slowly nods covering his right eye, "Figures. How you guys find me?"

Sapphire and Rubeus look at him with tired eyes, Rubeus sighs, "Where else would you be than at your girlfriend's school?"

Diamond nods figuring out his own answer, "right…"

Sapphire gets up from the ground when a green cloud of smoke appears revealing their sister, "Hey Diamond, Wiseman is back from his business trip…"

Diamond's eyes shift changing into a serious look, "Great… you three are like filled with good news…"

Rubeus shrugs pushing himself up, "Sorry."

Diamond shakes his head and gets up himself, "Well. Let's get back before they are more pissed off at me…"

A black flash appears before them and reveals a girl with long flowing red hair, Diamond sighs, "What are you doing here Beryl?"

Beryl glances around and then back to him, "You moron… do you have any idea who you are dealing with?"

Diamond, taken back by the remark glares at the female, "And what moron calls me names?"

Beryl slides her finger across Diamond's shoulder and brings it to her lips, "Sleeping powder? The great Diamond loses to a mere mortal?"

Sapphire defends Diamond while taking a step towards her, "This is no mere mortal Beryl…"

Beryl glances at him with cold eyes, "why does it matter? One of our best agents was defeated by-"

Rubeus folds his arm up, "probably the reincarnated prince…"

Beryl eyes dart to the fiery-red head, "What did you just say?"

Rubeus rolls his eyes and then disappears in a flame, "This shouldn't be discussed here…"

Emerald giggles at Beryl, "Ain't that funny Beryl? You are as dumb as many say…"

Beryl, now pissed off, disappears in her black flash, "argh…"

Diamond stands there and then glances at Sapphire and Emerald, "What did I miss?"

Sapphire sighs shaking his head, "Much." Emerald nods answering his question, "I think we should discuss back at home…"

They disappear into their individually colored smoke…

Dorm…

"USAGI!"

Usagi smiles weakly as Mamoru walks her through the front door… Mina guides her other side, "are you alright?"

Usagi nods shivering in Mamoru's jacket, "Yea… I think so…"

Luna comes running from the hall followed by Artemis and Kakyu… Luna goes to Usagi and takes her hand, "You and Mamoru, to my office…" Artemis looks around at all the others, "You guys, go back to what you were doing… Mina, Rei, Ami, and Makoto to the training room. Setsuna, you are in charge of their routine."

Setsuna nods as the four other girls head to the training room…

Office…

"Yes… that's what happened…"

Luna looks at Mamoru, "What did you do to Diamond?"

Mamoru takes out a vial from his pocket and holds it up in view, "Used this."

Luna nods eyeing what's left of the powder, "Good, it would've caused problems if you turned to other methods…"

Mamoru nods putting it away, he glances at the still shivering Usagi in the blanket…

Artemis watches Mamoru's eyes and then signals to Luna. Luna nods and pats Usagi's head, "Don't worry about training. Just go back to your room and rest. The Brain's Competition is tomorrow…"

Usagi gives a slight nod and stands up slowly with the blanket still wrapped around her. Mamoru also stands up and lends her a hand, "I'll guide you back."

Usagi weakly smiles, "It's okay, but I'll be fine."

She makes her way and opens the door when four girls and four guys tumble in while several others stood outside shaking their heads. Usagi blinks at her fellow friends, "uh…"

Luna and Artemis twitch from surprise and bite their lower lips… Mamoru scratches his head understanding the situation… Mina jumps to her feet, "Uh… sorry Luna and Artemis!" All the others follow the same and run leaving Kakyu staring up at her…

Usagi just blinks and then makes her way out of the room as soon as Kakyu gets up and gets out of her way…

Mamoru glances back and forth between Luna and Artemis and then to Kakyu, "That was interesting."

Kakyu smiles nervously noticing Luna and Artemis' death glares a few moments ago, "Eh heh…"

Luna eyes him with a fake smile, "Yeps, and they will now be receiving tougher training sessions now…"

Mamoru looks wide-eyed at her and then glances at Artemis nodding his head, "oh yea…"

Artemis looks straight at Kakyu now, "Especially you…"

Kakyu makes a annoyed face, "Yea yea… crud…"

Mamoru sits back down on the chair in front of his desk, "Did you two see the fear in her eyes?"

Luna slides her glasses back up, "I sensed it when she walked in… that Diamond is much to be feared…"

Artemis twirls around in this chair, "to be expected of the Black Moon Family…"

Kakyu eyes Luna's desktop and notices a new manila folder, "Yes, after what I've gone through, they are nothing compared to that clan…"

Mamoru gets up from seat, "I'm going to go clean up and start studying…"

Luna nods, "Yes, it's been a hard day for you and Usagi…"

Kakyu jumps up too, "Yeps! I have to go study for the Brain competition!"

Artemis smirks and pokes her side, "Like you should've started weeks ago."

Kakyu glares at him kicking him back, "I'm a genius remember?"

Artemis rubs the spot, "Oh, now how did I forget that… ite…"

Hallway

"Hey Mamoru-san…"

Mamoru looks down to his side at Kakyu walking beside him up the stairs, "What's up?"

Kakyu smiles, "I know your secret."

Mamoru stops and looks weirdly at her, "Huh?"

Kakyu giggles and winks at him, "You like Usagi-chan."

Mamoru shakes his head and continues up to the end of the stairs, "I have no idea what you are talking about…why are you, Kunzite, and Mina bothering me about this?"

Kakyu jogs up behind him, "Usotsuki, you know what I'm talking about. Why don't you ask her how she feels about it? We are all worried about you!"

Mamoru sighs and looks at her, "Sure, but what if she doesn't like me?"

Kakyu shakes her finger at him, "Tsk tsk, there you males go. Thinking that you know how a girl thinks… shame on you… you never know when you try!"

Mina and Kunzite come up behind them… Kunzite pats him, "The foreign princess is right."

Mamoru glances between the three, "You guys are like… I can't even find a word now…"

Ami steps out from around the corner and followed by Lita and Rei, "Meddlers you mean?"

Mamoru groans eyeing each and every one of them, "Thanks Ami… that's perfect…" he then sighs and then looks back at Kakyu, "what about Seiya?"

Kakyu makes a knowing smile, "don't worry about that… Seiya is just trying to cause trouble… you know his personality ."

"What are you doing back anyway slut?"

Beryl shouts furiously at him, "Rubeus!!! TELL ME!!! I need to know what you know!"

Rubeus brushes her off, "I really couldn't care less what you thought, go back to the North Pole center, where you belong."

Beryl continues to glare at him, "I'm here to get what I want. My sister Metallia has mentioned the prince's reincarnation as well."

Rubeus sighs continuing down the hallway, "Well. What is it that you want?"

Beryl smiles evilly, "Why the heart of the prince so I can rule Earth…"

Rubeus chuckles hearing the idea, "You? His heart? You are a joke…"

Beryl adds glancing back at him posing, "Well… Chaos doesn't object."

Rubeus' chuckles stop when he eyes her strangely… "You don't know who is the reincarnation?"

Beryl shakes her head staring at him, "you know obviously…"

Rubeus slides his hand over his face annoyed and sighs, "it's the one you attacked when he was defending that blonde girl from before… you don't even know the prince when you saw him… now I have a right to call you moron…"

Beryl's jaw drops as her memory replays the scene in her mind, "WHAT? ARGH! HE WAS RIGHT UNDER MY NOSE?!?"

Days pass… and a number of letters arrive for our Usagi-chan from Diamond desperate to fix their relationship… Usagi refuses to open them and drops them into the garbage can of her room… Mamoru steps in after watching her gesture, "you're still getting those letters from him?"

Usagi nods glancing back down eyeing the 15 letters, "He seems to be desperate… after reading the first one, I had an idea how the rest were going to be like."

Mamoru wipes his hair with towel, "Hm… I see…"

Usagi sighs continues to empty her planner of print club stickers that Diamond seemed to have such a weird obsession of, "And these too…"

Mamoru looked wide-eyed at the pile, "You guys had that much time on your hands to do so much print club?"

Usagi shrugs dumping them into the garbage pail, "He had an obsession of them, I thought it was weird, but I went with it anyway…" she then glances up at him, "did you need anything?"

He glances outside her room seeing Kakyu, Kunzite, Mina, Nephrite, Zoicite, Jadeite, Rei, and Lita winking and giving him thumbs to him… Ami sweatdrops waving to him… He pulls in air and pushes the door closed while Usagi wonders what's going on… the group outside gap at his sudden move all thinking, HEY! They look at each other and Kakyu cries, "The control room!!!"

"Um… Mamoru-kun…"

He looks back at her, "Hm?"

Usagi smiles and a pink tint surfaces on her face, "Are you interested in someone?"

Mamoru blinks and shakes his head, "No! Well… there is someone…"

Usagi's curious eyes from before now dims and she then looks down, "Oh, I see… I was wondering well, I know it's not good for a girl that just broke up with someone and then move on so fast… but isn't it okay if she was already falling for someone else?"

Mamoru watches her get up from her desk chair and sits on the bed next to her desk, "Diamond just randomly asked me out, I was never really in love with him or anything… I don't know how to say this…"

Mamoru takes the seat now on her desk chair equipped with wheels but secures his balance well, "It's okay, cause I'm going to say it…"

Usagi's face now turns back into the soft pink tint and looked surprised at him.

"Usagi, I know we had a rough beginning and so many things happened so fast… during that time, it seems as though I've fallen in love with you."

Usagi's blush was clearly adorable and she nodded, "I've fallen for you too…" Finally, after for so long… the two are able to share their first kiss and embrace after so many centuries…

"HEY LUNA! ARTEMIS! TURN THE CAMERA BACK ON!"

Luna shakes her head and snaps her fingers… everyone that was crammed into the control room disappeared into the training rooms with they outfits already changed, "HEY! THAT'S SO NOT FAIR!" cried Mina.

Artemis winks on the top monitor; "The cameras were installed only for security purposes at night now spying! And here we go, Advanced Level 5 equivalent to a lower level top mission! Have fun!"

He then turns on another monitor back to Usagi and Mamoru, he glances at Luna who's a bit annoyed but then turns into a smirk, "aren't these two adorable?"

Luna smiles and snaps her finger yet again to turn off the camera, "Yes, and let's respect their privacy…"

Artemis nods and then pushes another button to release a joystick and a couple of buttons, "Let's see what our agents are made of…"

Brain Competition…

Tokyo Grad High Team: Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Gurio, Kakyu.

Forest Hills High Team: Cyprine, Sapphire, Vilyl, Metallia, and Diamond.

Diamond eyes Usagi from the opposite side, she notices and shakes knowing the situation… Mamoru, glancing down at her hand, places his on top of hers assuring that he was there for her, "It's okay, let's just worry about this competition…"

Usagi looks at him and then smiles, "Thanks…"

Other side, "Argh…" Sapphire whispers to Diamond, "Calm down… we're just getting started Onisan…"

I ran out of smart ppl for them… so I brought Vilyl back by Chaos… knowing the genius she was… why wouldn't he for his precious Cyprine…;; and regarding the questions asked… I didn't make them up, I gathered the info from my classes ;;; hehe…)

"Ohayo gozamasu minna-san! I am Sakurada-sensei and the Referee of this Brain Competition! The two teams competing today are from Tokyo Grad High and the Forest Hills, which is farther up in Tokyo… The rules are almost just like Jeopardy but there is only one section that will be announced through the four different rounds… the topics have been randomly selected so you better been well rounded when you studied! You press the button in front of you and then answer in question format! Now, knowing that everyone anxious to start our first section with Western Civilization trivia!"

A screen pops up on the big-screen TV in the middle of the auditorium… it's the stupid set up in family feud… I'm too lazy to describe it… I'm serious, I sux at descriptions… sighs gomen 

"What was the first civilization on mainland Greece?"

Beep

Usagi: "Who are the Mycenaeans?"

Ding Ding 2 pts…

"What supported Mesopotamia?

Beep

Cyprine: "What is the Fertile Crescent?"

Ding Ding… 2 pts…

"What two water flows support the Mesopotamians?"

Beep

Metallia: They are the Tigris and Nile?  
Dong Dong I'm sorry, but you have lost 2 pts… Tokyo Grad, Steal?

Beep

Kakyu: What are the Tigris and the Euphrates Rivers?

Ding Ding… 1 pt.

"What river supported the Egyptians of Africa?"

Beep

Gurio: What is the Nile River?

Ding Ding… 2 pts…

"When were the Dark Ages on Greece?"

Beep

Vilyl: When is 1200-800 B.C.?

Ding Ding… 2 pts…

"Name 3 city states that lasted through the Dark Ages of Greece…"

Beep

Ami: Which are Athens, Sparta, and Corinth?"

Ding Ding… 3 pts…

…3rd section:

Tokyo Grad: 106 points!

Forest Hills: 98 points!

"And now, our next subject is Meteorology!"

"What way does a High Pressure flow?

Beep

Sapphire: What is clockwise?

Ding Ding… 2 pts…

"990 mb is considered to be kind of pressure?

Beep

Mamoru: What is a Low Pressure?

Ding Ding… 2 pts…

Usagi smiles at him rewarding his right answer… Diamond, on the other hand…

"What type of cloud shows mares' tails running through the sky?"

Beep

Diamond: What are nimbostratus?!?

Dong Dong… Sorry, but that is the wrong answer. Tokyo Grad?

Beep

Mamoru: What are cirrus clouds?

Ding Ding… 1 pt!

"ARGH!!!" Sapphire pats Diamond on the back, "It's okay… you've only gotten 5 questions wrong…"

Diamond glares at him while Cyprine smiles at him with a vein popping out of the side of her forehead, "He's right Diamond-ni-san…" many could tell that she was certainly annoyed… ;;;

…5th section:

Tokyo Grad: 220 pts!

Forest Hills: 205 pts!

"Good Job Minna-san! Tokyo Grad is now still holding the lead! Now our next subject is Statistics!"

"What kind of shape does the empirical rule want?"

Beep

Kakyu: What is bell-shaped curve?"

Ding ding! 2 pts…

"Name two parts of the measures of the center."

Beep

Cyprine: Which are Mean and-

Beep

Diamond: AND THE SQUARE ROOT OF N, P, AND Q!

Dong Dong… sorry Black-san, Miss Dark was the one on your team to call not you… That question will be discarded…

Cyprine, Vilyl, and Metallia glare evilly at Diamond… ;;; Vilyl snaps her fingers and an piece of duct tape invisible to everyone else not with dark magic… Sapphire blinks at Diamond and shake his head sighing, "I guess it's for the best…" Diamond mumbles and then leans backward onto the support of the chair, obviously pissed off… ;;

Time passes with more and more and more and more questions fly at our characters…

"Alright! Minna-san this is it and our final scores comes to a very close score! But our winners are Tokyo Grad with a score 385 points to Forest Hill's 378 points!"

Cheering fills the room from the Tokyo Grad sit of the stadium while low clapping from the other side… Luna and Artemis clap with smiles on their faces while Chaos grunts and complains in his lair with the TV on… Mistress 9 sweatdrops watching the television with him, "Uh… Chaos-sama…"

Usagi jumps up from her seat and hugs Ami while Mamoru receives the prized golden cup from Sakurada sensei, "Thank you everyone who has attended, we have seen such a amazing showdown between these two marvelous schools! I hope you would join us again next year!"

Mamoru brings the cup to his teammates and greets them, "Take a look team."

Kakyu blinks and folds her arms, "Are you serious? All this for a plastic cup?"

Gurio jumps at Mamoru and grabs the cup and hugs it tightly, "It's not just a plastic cup! It's my beautiful trophy!!!"

Everyone just stares at him while Naru shakes his head and whacks him, "Selfish freak… you didn't even answer half the questions everyone else on your team did…"

Gurio remains on the ground and Usagi pokes him with a pencil, "Uh… Naru, I think you killed your boyfriend…"

Naru blinks and then jumps down, "No I did not!! Gurio-kun! Hey! Wake up!"

Usagi sweatdrops with Mamoru next to her blinking…

Kunzite taps Mamoru from behind followed by Kunzite, Mina, Seiya, and basically the rest of the gang, "Good Job team!"

Mamoru nods and does his handshake with him, "I know, it was close in the end though."

Seiya blinks looking down on the ground at Gurio and poor Naru shaking him, "What's up with the dead nerd?"

Usagi continues to smile and giggle, "He was being a bit egoistic regarding the plastic golden cup…"

Seiya smirks and says kneeling down next to Naru, "Naru-san, this is how it's done…" He starts to whack the nerd on the face back and forth and then finally whispered something into his ear… Gurio jumps up from his slumber and shouts, "WHAT?!? NARU IS LEAVING ME?!?"

Naru looks blankly at him and sighs, "No I'm not… lucky for you…"

Gurio scratches his head feeling his puffy face and looks up at Seiya, "Hoshi-kun, that wasn't very nice…"

Seiya winks at him, "You were in the obsessive state again, so be thankful I knocked you out."

Gurio then faces Naru and smiles, "I'm sorry Naru, and I've been really strange lately… I got on that weird makeover show for guys and they like turned me into such a good-looking guy. I'm sorry that we weren't able to spend any time together."

Naru smiles sweetly back at him, "It's okay, but I'm glad such a guy like you is such a great boyfriend…"

La di da… they embrace and Mamoru puts his arm around Usagi's shoulder, she nods, "I'm glad Naru has finally told her hidden feeling to Gurio-kun."

"Usagi…"

Usagi blinks and then shudders hearing the familiar voice… she turns around and sees, "Diamond-kun!"

Diamond reaches for her when Mamoru steps in front of her and all of the gang follows behind him… "Damn you all of the Millennium Dorm… Usagi is mine and mine alone… she was mine…"

Mamoru looks at him sternly and shakes his head, "Black Diamond, Usagi has made her choice and you no longer have a place in her heart…"

Diamond shudders from anger and shouts, "Usagi! Why do you choose this bastard over me? Why did you not answer my letters?!? You even add the –kun suffix onto my name now?"

Usagi nudges Mamoru a bit, "It's okay…" Mamoru moves a bit to let her in, "Diamond-kun… what I felt for you wasn't real… I had no feelings for you… it all seemed be some sort of an game, and I just couldn't play anymore. You mistreated me that time you forced yourself on me."

He continues to shake and then readies himself to launch at her, "you have no right to say that when you belong to me!"

"Diamond!" Usagi is pulled behind Mamoru…

Arms wrap around him from the left, right and behind him… Sapphire shouts into his ear from behind, "Onisan! Control yourself!"

Emerald clutches his right arm, "Oni-chan! You shouldn't make defile yourself like this!"

Rubeus holds tightly on his left, "Yea! What they said!"

Diamond continues to struggle from their hold, "Screw you guys! I'm going to make her mine!"

A hand waves in front of his face and he suddenly blinks and falls instantly to sleep…

"Cyprine-chan! Why did you do that?"

Cyprine looks at Vilyl, "he was out of control…" She then directs her cold eyes to Usagi and Mamoru, "You two have caused way too much trouble. Tokyo Grad got lucky this time, but the I'll make sure next time you will pay…"

She turns sharply around on her heeled boots and walks out followed by everyone from the Black Moon and Forest Hills school compound…

Usagi bites her lower lip and glances up at Mamoru next to her, "I don't like the sound of that…"

Mamoru looks down at her and nods, "It's the first time I met her, and she's already spreading waves…"

"YOU MORONS! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS TRYING TO PULL? THE CONFRONTATION AWHILE AGO VERSUS THE MILLENIUM DORM WAS HARD BUT A SIMPLE BRAIN COMPETITION?!?"

"Diamond…Come over here…"

Diamond makes a annoyed look but gets up from the chair and walks over the man under a hood and cape, "Yes, Wiseman?"

The man in his lays his hand on his head, "Why do you do such reckless things?"

Diamond pushes his hand away, "I don't care about the plan."

Wiseman shakes his head slowly while taking his hand back, "You wasted the victory for the school and we cannot expand out clutches into that school now… Chaos and I have sent Cyprine, Vilyl, Sapphire, Metallia, and you to special classes and made sure you guys would win that petty minuscule competition."

Diamond shrugs putting his hands into his pocket, "It didn't matter to me, I wasn't happy until I met Usagi."

Wiseman glances at Chaos and sees him nod while making a yea-yea face, the ones that mean that he's annoyed… "Diamond, This Usagi… I heard that she is the reincarnation of the moon princess."

Diamond shudders and looks back up at him, "I know…"

Wiseman sighs and then makes a gesture towards Sapphire, "Sapphire, has this Usagi-san utilized her power yet?"

Sapphire shakes his head, "No, she is still unsure of her position and has just recently joined the lights."

Wiseman pulls off his hood to reveal a face of age and wrinkles starting to take effect, "Chaos, have you started the next plan?"

Chaos smiles evilly at him and nods, "Of course I have, Wiseman; I may be a lazy bum, but I do start my projects on schedule."

Wiseman nods smiling too, he faces the Black Moon siblings with Cyprine, Mistress 9, and Galaxia at their side… "The next plan is called Moonlight Shadow…" He looks at Diamond, "You want Usagi, and so you will have her through this marvelous plan developed by Chaos and myself…"

Diamond looks at him with an unsure look and then to his younger siblings…

"My next mission?"

Luna smiles and nods handing the folder to Usagi, "This is the next mission and is strictly confidential… this one is the highest level and you will be alone because of the security measures are so tight… Mamoru, Setsuna, and Seiya will be your back ups… Jadeite and Rei will be handling your communications…"

Usagi's eyes scan through the papers, she nods, "Hai!"

Authoress' Note:

Long enough… and so sorri for the wait!!! I hope you enjoyed the bit of humor here and there… I've been going nuts lately… especially during new years… and starting my classes right after the first semester ending… sighs until next time!


	13. Mission: Moonlight Shadow part 1

Disclaimers: I DO NOT own Sailormoon. It belongs to one of the best Manga writers in history, Naoko Takeuchi. She also did Sailor V, and many other titles that I have looked into.

Sailormoon Fanfic by Kyokosakuras a.k.a. Dora Ng/Fujimiya Mitsuki (ふじみや三冃)

--Authoress' Note--

wow. Been a while. Sorry. eh heh… sweatdrops a lot

Remember:

My comments

**Things happening (noise)**

_:Character's thoughts:_

communication through an device

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese and who ever heard of proofreading? Eh heh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap:**

Wiseman pulls off his hood to reveal a face of age and wrinkles starting to take effect, "Chaos, have you started the next plan?"

Chaos smiles evilly at him and nods, "Of course I have, Wiseman; I may be a lazy bum, but I do start my projects on schedule."

Wiseman nods smiling too, he faces the Black Moon siblings with Cyprine, Mistress 9, and Galaxia at their side… "The next plan is called Moonlight Shadow…" He looks at Diamond, "You want Usagi, and so you will have her through this marvelous plan developed by Chaos and myself…"

Diamond looks at him with an unsure look and then to his younger siblings…

--

"My next mission?"

Luna smiles and nods handing the folder to Usagi, "This is the next mission and is strictly confidential… this one is the highest level and you will be alone because of the security measures are so tight… Mamoru, Setsuna, and Seiya will be your back ups… Jadeite and Rei will be handling your communications…"

Usagi's eyes scan through the papers, she nods, "Hai!"

**Sailormoon Fanfic by Kyokosakuras  
****A Different Time, Place, and Life  
****Chapter 13: Mission-Moonlight Shadow (part 1)**

"Metallia, you are to disguise yourself and enter their dorm. Make sure you do something to disrupt the moonchild and the earth prince's relationship or the plan cannot go through. Do you understand your assignment?"

The female answers with her head faced down as she kneels before him, "Yes, I understand completely Chaos-sama."

He then signals to Metallia, "You are dismissed and get your part of this mission done by midnight."

Metallia nods one more and disappears in a black flash.

Chaos smiles evilly and then nods to his other subordinate, "Wiseman, this has been another marvelous plot."

Wiseman nods answering him now with an evil smile of his own, "Yes, there will be a great addition to our team."

--

"Ekk…"

Mamoru blinks and questions her, "What's wrong?"

Usagi rubs her shoulders and arms, "I just got this odd chill.

Mamoru made his way to the ac machine ready to push the off button, "Maybe we should turn off the air conditioner or something."

Usagi shakes her head and shrugs, "Nah, it's okay. It's one of those bad feeling chills you get when something is wrong. You know what I mean."

Mamoru sighs and then sits down next to her, "Alright then, but we don't want you catching a random cold or anything."

Usagi smiles, "I'll be fine."

He grabs a small blanket and drapes it over her shoulders, "Just to be sure."

Usagi nods and then looks back down at her papers, "Let's see; shouldn't finish reviewing the mission before tomorrow?"

He nods sitting back down next to her, "Alright, the objective of the mission is to retrieve the imperial silver crystal that may have rumored to be in the hands of the Black Family."

Usagi's shoulders go up hearing Dark Moon, "What?"

He blinks at her and points it to her, "When you scanned the mission file with Luna you didn't notice the 'Black Family' did you?"

Usagi blinks back at him and then grabs her glasses eyeing the sheet one more time, "crap."

Mamoru sighs, "Alright… here's the plan…"

As our couple review their mission status… a pair of eyes watch from outside the window… :must continue stealth mode… they're together… marvelous:

--Several moments later…

"NO! I REFUSE TO LET YOU GO IN THERE ALONE!"

"BUT TAKE A LOOK AT THE BLUE PRINTS! THERE'S NO WAY BOTH OF US COULD BE IN THERE."

"YEA! BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT ONLY YOU SHOULD GO IN!"

"OH REALLY? LET'S SEE YOU FIT IN THOSE VENTS!"

Usagi trembles from anger and then turns furiously and stomps out of his room towards Luna's office, "Baka Mamoru! I'm reviewing my version of the plan to Luna!"

Mamoru punches a wall annoyed and then stalks in the other direction to the training room, "Fine! Have it your way!"

Kunzite turns the corner and sees him, "Mamoru! What happened? I just heard you and Usagi yelling at each other!"

Mamoru keeps walking, "doesn't matter now. Whatever."

A door opens and Minako's head pops out with Rei right under, "Kunzite! Did you just hear arguing?"

Kunzite nods, "Mamoru and Usagi were at it."

Rei smirks, "So their first lovers' quarrel."

Minako makes a worried face and asks him, "Aiya… over you know what?"

Kunzite nods again and sighs, "over who should enter the enemy base…"

Minako blinks, "What!"

Rei groans, "Not this type of a fight…"

Kunzite bites his lower lip, "Which makes it such a difficult problem for the two to fight over."

Minako nods and then smirks, "Remember the time we fought over a mission?"

Kunzite's eyes went to her and he nods, "oh yea, which you happened to be get right before."

Minako sweatdropped at him, "Eh heh."

Rei sighs eyeing Usagi's door down the hall; "Well I hope they make up before the mission tomorrow…"

--Outside…

Metallia scratches her head after watching the argument, "I guess my job it done… well it got done by itself." She shrugs and then disappears in the black flash she had appeared from before.

A figure watches from under the tree and clicks his tongue, "Yea, and you're lucky you left early enough spy…"

"Seiya-ni-san, you noticed him too?"

Seiya replies to his brother, "of course Yaten. Ni-san, you're here too?"

Yaten and Taiki came into the light from the room, "Yes Seiya, it seems we made our move a bit late…"

Seiya nods annoyed...

--

"Ahou Mamoru…"

"Baka Usagi…"

Usagi and Mamoru, now in uniform for their mission walk down the hall towards the control room with Seiya, Minako, Kunzite, Setsuna, Rei and Jadeite behind them.

Minako bites her nails, "Aiya, not good."

Kunzite shakes his head, "Definitely not good, and stop doing that."

Minako's hand flies down to her side, Rei continues walking annoyed behind them next to Jadeite, "When I said 'hope', I meant they 'better'."

Jadeite looks down at her with a chuckle, "yea, but with a stubborn attitude like yours; little arguments like that don't end that fast."

Rei narrowed her eyes at him, "What did you say?"

Jadeite gulped, "Nothing!"

Rei smirked at him, "Right. I suppose I should just ignore you too."

Jadeite kissed her cheek, "Yea, but when you ignore me; it just makes me want you more."

Rei twitched and turned beet red, "uh…"

Kunzite and Minako made passive looks at them. Minako smirked, "Aww Rei. You still mad at him now?"

Rei, still blushing furiously, "Shut up Minako."

Seiya yawns with his arms propped on top his head, "Aiya… everyone is so lovely-dovely lately…"

Jadeite chuckles with his arm around Rei, "Maybe you should think about someone for yourself Seiya."

Seiya glances at him and then snorts "Right. When the only girl I want is already taken."

--Control room…

Setsuna pats Usagi's head, "you alright?"

Usagi blinks up at her, "I'm fine! Why do you ask?"

Setsuna gives her a gentle smile, "You look at bit stressed…"

Usagi shrugs and then shakes her head, "I'll be fine…"

"Everyone fully understand the mission?"

Setsuna then glances at Usagi once more with her poker smile.

The agents answer with spirited courage, "Yes!"

Artemis smiles and nods at Luna in the control room with his thumb rose, "Luna, they're ready!"

Luna, watching him through the glass and pushed a button, "Alright, good luck Agents Moon, Earth, Mars, Jade, Starlight and Pluto."

Minako and Kunzite wave from the room also at the agents. Usagi smiles and Mamoru winks.

--

"System, check. Air control, check. Communication devices levels checked."

Rei turns to Usagi, "Everything seems to be in good order Usagi."

Setsuna hands Usagi a headpiece, "I've double checked the equipment, you are ready to go Miss Moon."

Usagi nods and takes it and putting it on.

Jadeite then passes a waist bag and the watch communicator to her, "These are also in good order."

Usagi takes them and makes her way towards the backdoors of the van, "Okay… this should be good."

Mamoru then pulls oh her waist bag, "No, you didn't put in on correctly."

Usagi gives him an annoyed look while looking at him over her shoulder, "Oh really? What? It looks fine!"

Mamoru reaches around her and undoes the latch in front while talking into her ear, "you need to make sure this is completely locked here and also adjust the strap, it's too loose."

Rei, Jadeite, and Setsuna watch from the corner of their eyes with a little smile and anticipating a forgiving scene… Seiya smirks amused.

Usagi's pulse speed shot up and wriggles out of his arms, "Yea, well thanks a lot buddy." Mamoru gives her a forced smile, "Yea, no problem."

Rei and Jadeite clunk their heads onto their keyboards and Setsuna sighs with Seiya chuckling…

_:oh my god, they definitely have relationship issues:_

_:Mamoru, you have got to stop with the man pride… a girl like Usagi-san will not give in_

_:ah… the wonderful gift of love is amazing… eh heh…:_

_:Those two are just a wonderful love comedy… haha:_

Usagi pushes the door open, "I'm off minna-san. See ya later." They watch her run swiftly to the dark mansion…

--Inside a vent…

"See? I told you I'd fit better than you would've Mamoru."

Mamoru, on the other end twitches hearing her remark…

Rei sighs and Jadeite just chuckles next to Mamoru…

Rei talks into the microphone, Usagi, stay focused…"

Usagi continues to crawl slowly, "Got it, got it… but something's weird…"

Jadeite answers her note, "Weird?"

"Yes, Hey… what's this fog…ugh… I'm a bit lightheaded…" Usagi's eyes suddenly droop and she falls though a trapdoor in a deep sleep.

AGENT MOON? MOON? ANSWER ME!

A smiling Diamond picks up Usagi's body, he holds her closely and sniffs her hair, "Oh how I've missed this scent."

USAGI? PLEASE ANSWER!

Diamond looks annoyed at the communicator on her wrist, he smirks, "She will no longer answer to anyone else but me you bastard. She's mine, and has always been mine alone."

He then narrows his eyes at it… in mere seconds, and the device blips in an unusual tune… the light blinks for the last time and goes out…

--

"What?"

Setsuna looks at a pale-faced Mamoru, "Mamoru-kun?"

Mamoru trembles after hearing the voice, "Setsuna, something's deathly wrong."

Rei turns from her monitor, "Usagi's communicator has been shut off!"

Mamoru, Setsuna and Jadeite look at her with surprise and widen eyes. Mamoru then jumps up from his seat after throwing his earphones onto the desk, "I'm going in."

Jadeite grabs his left arm, "Wait! We can't! We should contact Artemis and Luna and ask for their direction! To do such a action is against the regulations."

Mamoru pulls away from him, "To wait to do such a thing and losing an agent is worse."

He moves towards the back door of the van, "I'll be zeroing in to you guys in two minutes… tell Luna and Artemis I'm sorry."

Setsuna then pulls on his shoulder, "Wait."

Mamoru gives her an annoyed look, "No… I don't want to wait anymore."

Setsuna returns his annoyed look with a persuasive smile, "I'll go with you. You're right. Sending Usagi-chan in like this has been a very bad idea, but it's not good for you to go in there alone as well."

Mamoru bites his lower lip and starts to pull from her hold, "But."

Seiya takes his other arm, "Mamoru, this is not how you usually act."

Mamoru looks at him and shakes off his grip, "You're right. I'm sorry guys." He goes back into the van and readies his gear; "Forgive me for my attitude minna."

Mamoru!

Mamoru looks up at the fuzzy screen and recognizes Artemis' long hair, "Artemis!"

Luna and I are fully aware of your current situation! We are authorizing your entrance onto the base. Usagi's communicator has not been taken off so we are still able to view her vital status even if it has turned off"

Mamoru looks down at his watch communicator and remembered what he was working last summer for Luna and Artemis due to his advance medical knowledge, "Now I remember…"

Luna's face then appears, But. It is detecting an alien chemical that induces sleep and is involved in an ancient spell known to black magic users such as the Black family members.

Seiya, next to him asks, "It's not the one that I was studying in that foreign country with Princess Aurora and Prince Daniel is it?"

Luna pauses and then gives a slight nod, Yes it is. Setsuna, you are also fully aware of it too.

Setsuna, now longer with that friendly carefree face answers with a firm voice, "Yes, it's an ancient love spell that is relates to the story of sleeping beauty."

Mamoru blinks at her, "Sleeping beauty?"

Setsuna looks at Luna, "Luna, if you would explain? Or would you like me to?"

Luna shakes her head and answers, No, it would be wonderful for an expert like you to, so please."

Setsuna nods, "Mamoru, it's a sleeping potion that was cast into a gas form that Usagi-chan must've inhaled. After a certain amount of time as it settles into her body, she will not awaken until she's well…"

Mamoru makes a disbelieving look at her, "kissed?"

Seiya chuckles, "Oh I would love to!"

Mamoru elbows him, "Right… please continue Setsuna-senpai!"

Setsuna continues, "Problem is, she would supposedly fall in love with the one that kisses her not the one that she is destined for or she currently loves… like yourself. This is advanced magic of the Black family, so we must get to her immediately.

Well-said Setsuna. Mamoru! Wait just a minute! Oh the floor, there is a compartment where masks are located just in case there are other chemicals filled in the air!

Mamoru drops to the floor and opens it and takes out three, "Let's get going then. Come Agent Pluto and Starlight. Setsuna's calm and sweet smile returns while Seiya just sighs…

--Inside the dark, dark mansion. --;

"Mmm… Mamoru, gomen ne."

Diamond places her down on a white comforter, "you will never be calling his name ever again after we're through with the spell."

He admires her remarking beauty and then frowns upon her attire, "That is not the proper attire for a princess of the moon…" He snaps his fingers and an elegant dress appears on her. The dress was flowing white with silver lining that shone with elegance. Diamonds smiled fully as he remembered something from the past… where he knew he had seen the dress before in a past time long ago but couldn't quite place it. The dress was familiar in the back in his head.

"Well. Well. You couldn't have chosen black?"

Diamond turned and lowered his head, "No, I'm sorry Chaos-sama, the dress just appeared like that in my spell, I didn't exactly choose a color though."

Chaos shrugs, "Oh well whatever. Whatever suit your taste… although I would prefer black… but she looks amazing I must say."

Diamond nods and looks longingly at her sleeping face, "I want to kiss those lips of hers…"

Chaos smirks, "Well. You're gonna have to wait lover-boy. The spell's not in full effect for another hour or so… it's a slow process but we have to be patient…"

"oh my god. It's her."

The two males twitch at the annoying voice…

Chaos groans with his eyes rolling, "yes it's 'her' Beryl."

Beryl smiles evilly and her nails grow long, "What luck, she's right there for me to ki-"

Chaos snaps his finger and her nails shrink back to her original size. She shrieks and glares at him, "Chaos-sama! Why did you do that?"

Chaos burns with annoyance at her, "No one is to touch her. She is part of my greatest plan yet. You touch her; you will burn in my flames. Do you understand?"

Beryl eyes him with fear and annoyance in her eyes but she trembles, "Yes Master."

Chaos brushes her hand at her, "Be gone."

She disappears in the blink of an eye with her black flash…

A bluish smoke emerges and reveals Sapphire, "We have more intruders Chaos-sama… It is Agent Pluto, Starlight, and the prince himself."

Diamond clenches his hand into a fist, "I'll deal with the prince."

Chaos raises his hand at him, "No. You start here and prepare for your part in the spell… Metallia and your siblings will handle the situation."

Diamond stops and nods glancing back at the sleeping Usagi, "Wakarimashita Chao-sama."

Chaos smiles and then disappears into a fiery black flame, "Good Luck Diamond. I'm looking forward to meeting our new addition as soon as she's awakened."

Diamond nods and sighs…

Sapphire's eyes move from Usagi and then back to his brother, "Aniki, are you sure this spell is full proof?"

"Yea Ni-san… what if there's something we overlooked?"

Diamond answers Sapphire and now appeared Emerald and Rubeus, "No. I've analyzed the spell and chemicals many many times. This is it. Project Moonlight Shadow WILL WORK."

Authoress' Note:

Okies… gomen ne one more time… I just realized that it's been a year since I've updated. Gomen… eh heh… hope you enjoyed it review plz! Until laterz.


	14. Moonlight Shadow, part 2

Disclaimers: I DO NOT own Sailormoon. It belongs to one of the best Manga writers in history, Naoko Takeuchi. She also did Sailor V, and many other titles that I have not looked into.

Sailormoon Fanfic by Kyokosakuras a.k.a. Dora Ng/Fujimiya Mitsuki (ふじみや三冃)

--Authoress' Note—

Omatase. (Sorry to keep you waiting).

Just an important issue that has to be addressed at this moment. 4 new characters will be introduced in this chapter. They are characters who have played a very minuscule role in the manga but have had a big chunk of airing time in the Sailormoon anime. There isn't much information on them but they will be under than English names, which I am more familiar with. And another thing. The Starlights are FEMALE. Seiya is just there to cause havoc that I very much enjoy. Heh.

Cyprine of the Death Busters is a twin. I know that. I dropped the other one thoughs. I'm happy with one. Well… unless I change my mind that is. Heh.

Aniki means older brother and personally, it's more respectful and it's depends on the relationship of the two siblings. Nii-san is another form of respect but just a step higher then 'Nii-chan'.

Remember:

My comments

**Things happening (noise)**

If there is a mistake in my English, sorry, I'm only human and who ever heard of proofreading? Cause I don' t do it obviously nor do I have the money to hire a editor… Eh heh.

**Recap:**

A bluish smoke emerges and reveals Sapphire, "We have more intruders Chaos-sama… It is Agent Pluto, Starlight, and the prince himself."

Diamond clenches his hand into a fist, "I'll deal with the prince."

Chaos raises his hand at him, "No. You stay here and prepare for your part in the spell… Metallia and your siblings will handle the situation."

Diamond stops and nods glancing back at the sleeping Usagi, "Wakarimashita Chao-sama."

Chaos smiles and then disappears into a fiery black flame, "Good Luck Diamond. I'm looking forward to meeting our new addition as soon as she's awakened."

Diamond nods and sighs…

Sapphire's eyes move from Usagi and then back to his brother, "Aniki, are you sure this spell is full proof?"

"Yea Nii-san… what if there's something we overlooked?"

Diamond answers Sapphire and the now appeared Emerald and Rubeus, "No, I absolutely sure there isn't. I've analyzed the spell and chemicals many many times. This is it. Moonlight Shadow WILL WORK."

**Sailormoon Fanfic by Kyokosakuras  
****A Different Time, Place, and Life  
****Chapter 14: Moonlight Shadow (part 2)**

"Mamoru?"

Mamoru looked up from his hands at the shadowed figure in front of him at the doorway, "Kunzite?"

Kunzite reached over the desk and flicked on the dim desk lamp, "What are you doing here with the light off man? You're already darkened the place enough. Do you have to make poor Usagi sleep in complete darkness?"

Mamoru's eyes shifted to the quiet sleeping Usagi on the bed.

Kunzite noted the longing in his eyes and sat next to him, "She'll be alright. It's just kind of odd of her to suddenly faint when she stepped into the dorm."

Mamoru nodded and held her hand, "It was just weird. She walked in next to me… and then fainted. It's just rather…"

"Peculiar."

They both looked up at the new voice and saw that it was Setsuna in white.

Setsuna smiled and looked at the vital screens displaying Usagi's information, "Hello Mamoru-sama. Pardon my intrusion."

Mamoru shook his head, "No. It's fine."

Setsuna nodded in her doctor coat, "Mistress Luna sent me to check up on Hime-sama here… but I do believe that it's just bizarre. She walked in all smiles and then fell."

She then gave Mamoru a different look he hasn't seen her make before, "Do you see anything odd about her here?"

Mamoru bit his lower lip looking back at Usagi and at the necklace around her neck when…

Setsuna sighed and waved at both of them, "Alright. I need both of you to take a leave from Hime-sama here. I need to perform a check on her vitals."

Kunzite nodded and then made his way to the door, but had to come back and drag poor Mamoru out, "Come on buddy."

Mamoru then nodded unwillingly and followed him out while closing the door behind him…

"Mamoru, you have to pull yourself together. No more moping around."

Mamoru eyes him and sighed, "I haven't seen Minako-san like this… it'll be interesting if that happened eh?"

Kunzite looks at him with widen eyes of fear, "NO. Minako is NUTS when she's sick. She turns into a 5 year old."

Mamoru smirked at him as they continue down the hall and stairs from Usagi's room and into the lab where all the residents work on lab assignments assigned by Artemis and Luna as extra studies. This was basically where Setsuna spends hours as well…

Mamoru and Kunzite's jaw drops seeing the tall female figure with violet colored hair in a ponytail, "SETSUNA-senpai?"

Setsuna turns around as her ponytail waves around with her; she blinks while holding a beaker in her left and a test tube in her right with a pen in her mouth, "Hm?"

This was when she turned back around to place her things down and turned around again, "Yes Oujisama?" She smiled her familiar smile at him, "Do you need me for something?"

Mamoru scratches his head confused when Kunzite starts, "Weren't you just in Usagi's room checking on her vitals?"

Setsuna blinked again puzzled, "Huh? I haven't gone yet Prince. I've been cooped up in here working under Luna's highest priority on the silver crystal and magic wands while-" she was cut short when she sensed something out of place, her eyes flew to her coat rack, "One of my coats is gone."

Luna then appeared at the doorway, "Setsuna! We have a intruder that has managed to dodge our system for the past 2 minutes!"

Setsuna nods, "From Mistress Usagi's room!"

Mere minutes ago, back in the room where Usagi was quietly resting…

Setsuna closed her eyes and mutter several words of a different language when her image suddenly shifted to reveal a familiar gold dressed female.

She stretched a bit and smirked at Usagi, "You can get up now you twit. I set a spell that enables you to move around."

Usagi's eyes snap open and she glares at her, "Screw you Galaxia. You have no idea what kind of hell I've been though. How the hell did you get through?"

Galaxia smirked looking her up and down, "You should never doubt me. I am Chaos' best warrior unlike you Usagi-chan."

Usagi's face twisted with bitterness, "Don't you dare call me that you half-wit." That was where her flowing glow blonde hair fizzed into a blood red color and fangs grew in her teeth, "I hate that girl. The prince has done nothing but sit here and stare at her image. It's disgusting… what are doing here anyway?"

Galaxia said nonchalantly, "To give you this." She handed Beryl a gold moon shaped pendant, "Chaos and Diamond advised me to make you wear this."

Beryl looked at the gold moon disgustedly, "Ew. You're kidding. I'm not wearing a gold moon."

Galaxia rolled her eyes, "Come on dimwit, I don't have much time left. This purifying feeling is making me sick. Take it."

Beryl smirked back at her while running her hand through her ragged red hair, "No. What do I need it for?"

Galaxia motioned to her neck, "You feel anything there?"

Beryl's hand flew up and her eyes widen, "Where the hell is the pendant?"

Galaxia smiled and nodded while twirling the necklace on her pointer finger round and round, "Yes. The one you were wearing before was an illusion. You are damn lucky the prince hasn't laid his hand on it yet for the past hour he was in here. If he did, your image as the moon girl would have dissipated into the ugly image you are now." Galaxia's favorite smirk appeared again as she glanced at the pictures around Usagi's room…

Beryl cursed at her and snapped her finger; in a mere second the necklace was around her neck, only it started choking her. Galaxia smirked and chuckled at her choking face, which was when she snapped her fingers, and the necklace loosened to fit comfortably around Beryl's neck. She shook her head and sighed, "Tsk Tsk Beryl. You really have to work on your placement spells."

Beryl only continued to glare at her, "Shut up."

Galaxia raised an eyebrow at her, "haha. You are also pretty bad with your comebacks. Just make sure you stall enough time or it's the end for you."

Suddenly there was a banging on the door, "Usagi!"

Galaxia sighed yet again, "Man… I've been sighing a lot lately. What a restless life I've been living. Which is where I bid you a farewell pathetic twit."

Beryl grunted and folded her arms up, "Yea. Be gone you pest."

From outside, they heard Luna's muttering of holy words to unlock the barrier.

Galaxia raised two fingers to her lips, "Lucky how getting out of here is a lot easier than infiltrating this place. Oh. And you better change back." Beryl's eyes widened in panic watching Galaxia muttered two words in the middle of a wink and disappeared into thin air while she muttered her own and fell to the ground in Usagi's form.

The door barged open with Kunzite and Mamoru in first with Setsuna, Luna, and Artemis behind them along with many others of the Moon dorm's residents.

Mamoru rushed to Beryl's Usagi form and lifted her onto bed, "What happened?"

Artemis took Luna's hand and they prayed together saying holy words of the moon… Light shone from their hands and the black barrier dispersed. Luna looked around and nodded to Artemis. He waved to Setsuna and Kakyu at the door, which they both nodded as well.

Luna faced the audience, "I'm sure all of you here sensed the darkness but it was too late. Usagi's room has been infiltrated so I want all of you to go Rei's temple quarters to practice on your chi levels. This is a serious matter. Now get going."

Artemis waved to everyone, "Scatter! It doesn't matter what work you have in school or your extracurricular activities. This is a level one priority for this moment in time."

With the hallway cleared out, Luna waved Mamoru and everyone out of Usagi's room.

She closes the door and faces Kakyu, "I want you to cast a special barrier spell with your plant powers and make sure this room freezes so no one can enter it."

Kakyu nods turning around and facing the door starts a spell, while Mamoru raises his voice, "WHAT?"

Luna ignores his outburst and faces Setsuna; "You need to figure out how to work the crystals as soon as possible which also includes finding the location of the rest of the wands."

Setsuna smiles accepting her new order, "Yes Luna."

Mamoru makes an annoyed face and Luna turns he attention to him, "I need you to tell me whose hair this is." A red wavy hair flies from his black shirt and hovers in front of them, "I don't think anyone here has such a hair…"

Mamoru's eyes widen at the hovering piece of hair and he nods with a serious look on his face, "Yes Luna."

Luna smiles seeing a maturing prince, "Good. I want your report a.s.a.p."

Mamoru moves his hands in a circle to make a bubble taking the hair inside, "Forgive me for my impoliteness."

Luna shakes her head as he makes his way to the lab. She glances at Artemis with a motherly smile on her face, "I think our prince is becoming a man."

Artemis chuckles as a father would, "I'm glad I found him at that orphanage when I did."

Mamoru takes his seat in the lab at his special spot and scans the hair into the computer… As the computer scanned it he began to retrace the situation that happened the night before…

"Hey. Mamoru, what are you doing?"

Mamoru kept his eyes on the computer screen while answering Jadeite while typing into the computer, "Something."

Setsuna's cool demeanor smile appeared as she observed the code Mamoru typed in, "How clever you are Oujisama."

Mamoru smirked still tapping the keys at the rapid speed, "You recognize it?"

Setsuna nods, "Tracking device. A very original and complicated one you have put together. So may I ask where is this device?"

Mamoru smiled, "A early birthday gift for her and it's already around her neck."

Jadeite chuckled glancing at Rei, "You are very slick Mamoru-sama."

Mamoru nodded and tapped the enter key for the last time when a map appeared with a dot blinking in the center, "I slipped it around her neck before she left. It has a special spell on it so that only I can be the only one to take it off."

"Only you?" said Seiya.

Mamoru looked at him, "yea, that is if she wanted me to dispel the spell."

Seiya just gave him a look, "that's creepy."

Mamoru shrugs, "It's a safety feature that is perfect for this situation that way we can locate her."

Seiya sighed and nodded, "It seems like damn perfect timing if you ask me…"

"That's odd."

Diamond looked up from the opposite of the room from the old scroll he was reading, "What are you talking about Rubeus?"

Rubeus pointed at the moon and star gold necklace around Usagi's neck, "I thought you changed everything that she was wearing."

Sapphire looked over from the other side and blinked, "He's right Aniki. She was wearing that before."

Diamond approached her and reached for the necklace when a sudden blinding light threw him to the wall, "UGH!"

Emerald rushed in from the side, "Aniki!"

Rubeus narrowed his eyes at the necklace, "That can't be good."

"No shit." Said Diamond as he got up refusing Emerald's help.

"Looks like the prince put something special that I now have to deal with."

"I want droids, shadows, clones and any other monsters to hold off the Earth prince and his pathetic entourage."

Wiseman nodded at Chaos's command to Mistress 9, "you are very clever Chaos-sama."

Chaos took his seat next to him and picked up a glass of red wine on the floating coffee table, "Moonlight Shadow has been a plan that's been in the factory for months. If this doesn't work I will get very annoyed. You know how I am when I'm annoyed right?"

Wiseman felt the chill arise in the room, "Yes. I'm very well aware of it…"

Chaos then snapped his finger and a screen appeared in front of them where it displayed Diamond along with his siblings, "They better do their part in this plan or else…"

"Is it working?" asked Emerald.

Diamond kept his cool demeanor while focusing his power pressuring the moon and star necklace that circled around Usagi's neck, "…"

Rubeus waved his hand at her lips, "Shh."

Sapphire tapped into a mini laptop that floated in front of him, "He's doing fine. Shouldn't you two be going?"

Rubeus sighed turning while Emerald rolled her eyes twirling around on her heels, "Yea yea…"

Sapphire nodded again returning his eyes to his close-eyed brother, "Ni-san, how much longer for the necklace?"

Diamond twitched hearing his voice, "This certainly is quite a piece of art; it got that damn prince's handicraft all over it."

His brother clicks his tongue, "Can you break the spell?"

Diamond opens his eyes and the dark magic field around the necklace disappears, "Damn." He takes the offered towel from Sapphire and curses, "I can't get around it in such a short amount of time… we need more distractions so I can figure how he did it."

Sapphire eyes Usagi and then the pendant, "we can't take it off, but have you tried to kiss her?"

Diamond pauses after while patting around his forehead, "no. It's not going to work. I NEED MORE TIME." He then realized something and then called out, "I know you're watching me Chaos."

Chaos smirked in his room, "Oh really?"

Diamond eyed Chaos in the now displayed screen, "Yes, and in know where you're watching me from. I have another plan that I want to propose to add on top of yours."

Chaos chuckled and swirled the wine in his glass around, "Oh? Send me a parchment with your proposal."

Diamond snapped his finger and a parchment immediately appeared next to Chaos."

Chaos blinked and then looked back at Diamond on his screen, "Quick as you usually are."

His eyes then scanned through the words on the parchment. He finished and the parchment burst into a blue flame. He grinned evilly, "Go for it. You were a genius for nothing as the Black Moon had said."

Diamond smirked full of pride, "Yes." He turned to Sapphire and motioned to him.

"Oujisama! Please go! Before it is too late and the spell is triggered. You may lose her forever if you don't leave these monsters to Agent Starlight and myself!" said Setsuna as she defended the blows from Emerald's slime droids.

Mamoru gripped his sword and yelled to her, "But they're too strong!"

Rubeus threw fireballs at the group, "You will never get through us!" Emerald combined her powers with his throwing green spears of glass at them as well, "We are members of the Black Moon family!"

Seiya, annoyed danced his way dodging the attacks, "Prince! You better go, or I will!"

Mamoru did his own pacing while holding up a shield, "But!"

Setsuna gripped her metal rod but suddenly noticed a purple crystal on Emerald's pendant. There was an unusual glow that seemed familiar to her and called her. She made a shield from mental chi and raced her way behind Emerald and grabbed the pendant, "Hey! That's mine!" This released an overflowing lavender light surrounding everyone… Mamoru opened his eyes and saw that Setsuna was in a sailor outfit and her rod had become the Garnet rod of Sailor Pluto, "Setsuna! You've transformed!"

Setsuna nodded and Seiya commented in his catching of breath, "It's temporary. Look it's fading. Now go since she has stopped Emerald and Rubeus' attacks!"

This was where he noticed that all their enemies had stopped moving…

Setsuna held her Garnet rod tighter, "Go Oujisama!"

Mamoru smiled at the two and jumped at his chance…

"You shall be mine. Finally and Forever only for me…" he leaned down over her ever closer to the sleeping Usagi's lips…

"Hold it."

Diamond's eyes slowly blinked as he turned his face to the voice from the doorway, "Why hello Earth Prince."

Mamoru twitched feeling the cold chill crawl up his back after seeing Diamond's ice stabbing eyes, he managed to pull the words out from his voice box, "Away from her."

Diamond smirked and sighed, "Interesting and surprising. You made it all the way here so I'll give you that much credit."

Mamoru slid a vial from his pouch, "Remember this green stuff?"

Diamond glared at him, "You fool. That was because you were weak so that you had to turn to such pathetic means of attacking me."

Mamoru then smirked and shrugged, "That was because I did not need to waste my physical energy to actually put you down. Only that you did lose to my pathetic mean of attacking you."

Diamond bit his lower lip, "Right…"

Mamoru realized that he had the upper hand now and snapped his finger and plants grew from the floor, "But who gave Usagi the pendant that has protected her?"

Diamond now cursed at him and struggled to release himself from the vines, "You fool! Attacking me with nature and spells! You're useless!"

Mamoru sighed and lifted Usagi from the bed, "Whatever. You're the moron who just let me waltz in and take back what's mine." He smiled and disappeared in a white flash…

Diamond closed his eyes and smiled and started to laugh… A white curtain pulled open at the side, "Onisan. You really should get an award for playing that fool…"

Diamond nodded seeing his brother Sapphire guarding Usagi's body, "I know. I've come up with another plan to help Chaos and it's so amazing how he accepted on such a whim."

Sapphire glanced back at Usagi and then back to him, "So when are you going to come down from there?"

Diamond's smile wipes off his face, "I was never too good at deflecting nature-based spells remember? So can you undo this for me?"

Sapphire smirks nodding, "Coming."

"UGH…"

Diamond is released from his vine prison by Sapphire's spell, "Nice to see you two."

Sapphire snaps and the vines dissipate into thin air, he then eyes Emerald noticing something different about her neck, "Where's the necklace Wiseman gave you?"

Emerald bit her lower lip while trying to catch her breath, "The Pluto witch snatched from me." As soon as she finished this line darkness covered the room and she was slapped in the dimming lights of the blue-purple candles now burning around.

Rubeus crouched down to help his sister, "Emerald!"

Diamond spoke in a calm tone with his arms crossed, "Now now… I don't see why that was necessary Mistress 9."

Mistress 9 resumed her composure, "That jewel on the necklace that you just lost is a fake copy of the sailor crystal of the legendary Princess Sailor Pluto."

Emerald rubbed the pink spot on her cheek and glared back at the elegantly dressed female, "But that doesn't mean for you to slap me…"

Mistress 9 gave her a dirty look of hate, "You lost MY crystal. Wiseman lent it to you for as an energy boost for your crappy jewel powers. You deserve much worst than what I just gave you brat."

Emerald bit her lower lip while resting her hand under her neck speechless.

Mistress 9 sighed nervously, "For all it's worth, you're damn lucky that Princess Pluto didn't grab the REAL crystal, cause we would've been fighting a useless battle. The fake had been infused from the exposure of the real crystal… You four have already acquired your energy crystals years ago. BUT, the younger siblings need a bit more training if you ask me."

Sapphire shifts slightly in his seat, "Oh really? I think you're done here Mistress 9. You've already made your point."

Diamond nodded and waved toward the door, "Please take your exit Mistress 9."

Mistress 9, annoyed at the siblings makes her way there, "Just a thing or two for you siblings, I'm not someone you should get pissed. Chaos-sama is ruthless and if you guys screw up any thing of his plan, there will be blood spilled." She then disappears in a blue-purple flame.

Rubeus clicks his tongue; "I hate it when someone of her standing does that."

Sapphire offers Emerald an ice pack made of his magic ice and says, "Don't worry about it. Mistress 9 is not able to leave this place."

Rubeus looks at him alarmed, "What?"

Emerald rubs the red spot and looks at him surprised as well.

"She's half of a whole. And before you two continue looking at Sapphire and myself like that, I'll explain." Diamond sighs, "She is the other half of Princess Saturn, reincarnation of the daughter of Princess Pluto."

Emerald groans, "And yet it gets more complicated…" She then eyes the still sleeping Usagi, "How's the plan on her?"

Diamond now groans annoyed, "I HATE the Prince."

"Do I hear that a issue has surfaced Diamond?"

Diamond answered the voice, "Again Chaos, I hate it when you do that."

The screen appears in front of him again, "Yo. What's up with the sleeping moon bunny?"

Diamond glances at Usagi and points at her necklace, "The spell will not work."

The wine glass in Chaos' hand shatters, "Come again?"

Diamond feels the chills going up his back, "Forgive me. I will repeat, the sleeping beauty spell will not work."

Chaos twitches, "Oh really."

Diamond nods, "Yes, but-"

Chaos waves his hand cutting him off, "Alright. I already figured that when I detected that stupid thing on her. I already anticipated something as stupid as a trinket like that would be in our way. We have to force her awake."

Wiseman, next to him, "That would not be wise Chaos-sama."

Chaos shrugs him off, "It'll be fine, and after the first dose of the sleeping beauty potion, I added a little something of my own in case this happened. I've sent Galaxia to their Dorm to help the pathetic Beryl give us more time."

Diamond's eyes widen listening to him and twitched annoyed, "You saw this coming?"

Chaos chuckles as a new glass floated next to him, "Someone like me is always one step ahead of the good guys." He then paused shaking his head, "Actually, scratch that; more like 10 steps ahead of the quote on quote good guys." She smirks as he reached for the wine glass of red fluid appears in front of him, "Kinda like that Nalaku dude from that Inuyeasha realm."

Sapphire glanced nervously at his older brother knowing the true essence of Chaos' power and tactical skills. It was now truly the time that he realized what he and his siblings have gotten themselves into. Now, involved with such a dangerous man and following under Wiseman for so many years…

Chaos continued as he swayed his wine glass around, "You always have to have something up your sleeve in case your opponent gets smart, just like chess. Always planning on how to get your enemy into a checkmate." He then eyed Wiseman next to him, "Have you sent for Cyprine?"

"Yes Papa?" voiced Cyprine as she appeared next to him kneeling.

Chaos patted her head, "Have you given the next set of orders to Metallia for her mission to the Millennium Dorm?"

Cyprine nodded with a smile, "Of course! Papa's orders must be carried out swiftly in order for everything to go right! That's what Papa always told Cyprine to do! Metally-chan should be already there to cause havoc!"

Chaos chuckled taking her into his lap, "You are always the best daughter in the world!"

Cyprine smiled cutely and nodded while hugging him, "You are the best papa in the world!"

Sapphire watched the two and smirked after seeing that Diamond's face was disgusted. Diamond had never liked their father too much. Neither did he himself…

"Diamond, I would like to speak to you along with Wiseman. Would the rest of you siblings take a leave? However, Rubeus, I need you to report to the Dorm front to welcome two new sisters…" said Chaos as he swirled the wine in his glass around.

Diamond eyed his siblings and nodded…

Sapphire disappeared alongside with Emerald. He found himself outside in the daylight of the sun shining down on him…

"UGH. How the heck did I end up outside in the daylight? This is going to make me darker! I'll see you later!" as Emerald squealed and disappears again. Which was when Sapphire felt something familiar, a sense of someone he knew from the past. He turned and saw a jade green haired female in black heels walking alongside a shorter female who had her violet hair flowing down to her waist. He whispered under his breath, "Prizma…" These two were being led by who he knew were Agents Uranus and Neptune of the Moon Dorm…

As surprised as Sapphire, Rubeus was now looking into the eyes of women who were also familiar to him as well, "The Ayakashi Sisters…"

**SLAM.** The sudden noise startled poor Hotaru as blinked stopping in time to see the Mamoru dash out of the lab. Mamoru looked over his shoulder and waved, "Sorry Hotaru-chan! I'm in a hurry!"

Hotaru clutched her chest and smiled nodding.

"Are you alright Hotaru?"

Hotaru looked at the doorway of the lab to see Setsuna offering her a hand, "Yes. Thank you."

Setsuna helped brush off the dust that had gotten on her and Hotaru tugged on her lab coat, "I was wondering…"

Setsuna smiled at her, "Yes?"

Hotaru's eyes flew to the ground, "My current mother isn't my real mother is she?"

Setsuna kept her all-knowing smile, "Why do you think that is?"

Hotaru fumbled with her fingers, "You and I have the same face… and I believe that you left me with her because you had a special mission."

Setsuna paused looking at the young teen with a slight surprise and then nodded, "Yes, but you had a condition and I needed you to be watched by someone while I had to pursue something else that you are missing…"

Hotaru put her hand to where her heart was, "the other half of me?"

Setsuna nodded, "you really have grown haven't you?"  
Hotaru smiles nodding and hugs her, "Yes Mama. That one time when your power resonated with Usagi-neesan for the first time, I called you 'mama'… for the first time in 13 years, I'm definitely sure."

Setsuna's eyes start to water when she senses that she is being called…

"LUNA!!! ARTEMIS!!! I'VE FIGURED OUT WHAT AND WHERE THIS HAIR CAME FROM!" said Mamoru as he burst into the main office where the two's office resided only to see Yaten, Taiki and two new females never before seen…

Luna smirked, "And this is the Earth Prince, Mamoru."

Mamoru bowed embarrassed, "I'm sorry for abruptly disturbing you Luna."

Artemis chuckled, "Mamoru, we would like you to meet our two newest recruits. This is the older one, Prizma and the younger one here is Catzi. Their black moon powers have been extracted but they will carry out other issues within the Moon Dorm with their own special capabilities and skills."

"And now… Mamoru, you were saying?"

Mamoru's right hand held the orb with the hair inside, "I have concluded from older samples and DNA, this hair belongs to Beryl or the Dark Kingdom."

Luna and Artemis both shuddered hearing the name eyeing the red frizzy looking hair…

Artemis quickly orders, "Mamoru, show me the final lab results."

Mamoru blinks and then snaps his fingers where a file folder appears in front Artemis, "here."

Artemis's scanned quickly at the papers inside the file and then nods at Luna. Luna stands up and smiles at the new residents, "I'm sorry to cut the introductions so early but Yaten and Taiki will show you two to your new rooms."

Prizma shook her head, "No, I thank you for letting Catzi and I stay here now that we are purified of our black moon powers thanks to you."

Catzi too, smiled graciously, "Onee-sama is right, we will offer you our knowledge of what we have acquired at Black Moon Academy."

Luna nods and waves them in the direction of Yaten and Taiki.

Luna then closes the door, and calls Setsuna and Kakyu to the office with her mind-calling skill… Mere seconds later, Setsuna and Kakyu appear in front of them.

Setsuna dabs her eyes with a handkerchief, "Excuse me Luna for just a second."

A tired Kakyu stretches her arms over her head, "Yes Luna?"

Luna crosses her arms, "Setsuna, how is your research going?"

Setsuna immediately reports, "The computer is still honing in on the locations, as for the crystals, they are still a mystery to me. The wands are as well. Forgive me Luna."

Luna nods and then asks Kakyu, "How's your barrier coming along?"

Kakyu reports during her turn, "Done. But something is fighting it."

Luna questions, "fighting?"

Kakyu nods, "Some unknown existence in residing in that room."

Luna then looks to Mamoru, "alright. I have another experiment for you…"

"Nice to see you after so long Sapphire-niisan."

Sapphire shudders hearing the voice and then turns to answer, "Why hello there young Bertie-chan and Avery-san."

Avery smirks at him, "I can tell you remember us very well."

Bertie twirls her braid in her fingers, "Although I think that it's quite sad that the other half of the Ayakashi sisters aren't here."

Avery traces the pattern on the front of Sapphire's chest jacket, "You aren't missing a certain weak someone dear to us are you?"

Sapphire calmly answers as he brushes her hand off, "Watch your place Avery. Your older sister was-"

Bertie, on the other side of him places her pointer finger on his chin, "was what Sapphire-nii?"

"You two. Cut it out."

The two girls sigh and step away from him.

Rubeus appeared from his fire, "Chaos requires that you two to leave other senpai along and go through the testing in the training room."

The two girls glare at him and disappear into tiny gems shining their red and blue colors.

"Sorry about that. I had to run back to Chaos for something."

Sapphire calmly answers, "How was Diamond?"

Rubeus scratches the back of his neck, "Iffy if you ask me. The new plan isn't very convincing and Diamond has his doubts. But we are to force the moon princess awake with negative energy. If Diamond were to kiss her just like that, she'll die. The new plan has him kissing her with us honing our negative energies into her at the same time."

Sapphire has his own doubts, "exactly who is 'us'?"

Rubeus shrugs, "I'm not sure yets… but I'll be on my way… cause if those two girls cause any more havoc on others, Chaos will be on my rear. Oh another thing, be in the main hall for the main event in an hour… Laters."

Sapphire sighs and a surprise pops up in front of him, "Surprise!"

He groans and rolls his eyes, "Hi Cyprine. How may I help you?"

Cyprine, hanging upside down in front of him, pokes him in the forehead, "Aww… you're getting soft aren't you? Maybe this is a good thing for my twinny Petite-chan who is currently away…"

Sapphire narrows his eyes, "No I'm not interested in your annoying twin."

Cyprine showing her dramatic attitude and places her hand in dramatic surprise over her mouth, "Aww… you and Petite-chan would be so-"

Sapphire cuts her off abruptly, "What do you want?"

Cyprine grimaces and flips down to stand straight in front of him, "Papa wants you to go and scout after Metallia and Beryl at the Moon Dorm. He doesn't think that those two are capable of doing anything. So while you at it, send Metallia backies."

She then points at him, "YOU" and pouts, "are no FUN." She then waves and disappears, "Bye bye honey!"

Sapphire sighs takes out a small locket from his pocket. He thinks to himself, "this is pathetic. Now I'm being sent around after his mindless cronies…

He then cracks the locket open and sighs longingly at the image, "I'm sorry Prizma. It seems that I'm on the wrong side again."

Shaking his head while securing the locket's safe place inside his pocket, he mutters a spell to himself and changes his image to disguise himself…

"Sapphire."

He stops right before he snaps his finger and his image is reverted back to himself, "Aniki?"

Diamond nods coming in from the darkness; "Be careful. Chaos has us in his palm. I'm sorry Sapphire."

Sapphire shrugs, "It's alright Aniki. It's just a shame that we're not on the best of sides this time around."

Diamond pats his head, "Just accept my apology. I've made a mess of everything and of us siblings. Take care okay?"

Sapphire shakes his head and then looks at him strangely, "It's just a honor that I'm your brother this time around. Why do you tell me to be careful and take care?"

Diamond shrugs, "I have this weird feeling I guess."

Sapphire laughed and then got in position to disappear, "Ha. I guess you saying this to Rubeus and Emerald as well. I'll see you soon."

Diamond nodded and he was off. "I just had this weird feeling and doubts in the back of my head. You better survive this time Sapphire. I mean it this time. You ARE my brother this time around… this time around."

"Prizma-neesan? What's wrong?"

Prizma turns to her sister's calling, "yes Catzi?"

Catzi looks at her worried, "Prizma, you were looking longingly at the garden… do you need some fresh air?"

Prizma smiles at her, "You know. That might not be such a bad idea."

Catzi nods feeling her forehead, "We just got here and we have been through so much in Germany."

Prizma gets up from her bed, "Yes, just now I know that I just heard my name from somewhere… it's one of those six sense kind of things… haha, you know what I mean right?"

Catzi nods knowingly, "Go and take a nice walk."

"Man… this is so boring."

"YOU."

"AH!"

Metallia groans now on the ground, "You jerk. I just fell 30 feet."

Sapphire looks down at her with his crossing arms, "So? Just proves how bad you are holding your position you idiot."

Metallia glares up at him, "Not fair! You surprised me!"

Sapphire glares back down at her, "Duh. Element of surprise. You and your younger sisters share so many crappy qualities that make me laugh. One more thing, you also wouldn't catch me as off guard as you were you idiot."

Metallia jumps up and dusts herself off, "What the heck do you want?"

Sapphire cracks his neckbone, "Get on back. Even I don't know why Chaos wants your powers for the main event. But I will give you one good point. A good instinct on knowing it was I, someone on your side."

Metallia smiles, "Finally, it's time. Thanks and Later."

She dissolves when a voice comes from behind him, "You wouldn't be caught off guard?"

A sharp needle draws close at his throat, "it seems to me that you just did."

Sapphire sighs annoyed and quickly fazes himself to position him behind the female and neck locks her, he pauses seeing her face, "Prizma!"

Prizma bites her lower lip while struggling, "Let me go."

He continues to look at her remembering all those years in Germany… she takes her chance and punctures him with her needle at his shoulder. His disguise slips and the locket falls out and Prizma stops in her footsteps… her lips tremble seeing the jade green locket and then back at him, "Sapphire?"

A shine of gold glitter flutters in between them and they two are cut with gold invisible spears…"Prizma!"

"You fool. How could you let yourself be found out? And by this mere twit no less. You certainly are one of the pathetic Black Moon siblings."

Sapphire rushed to Prizma's side, "Are you alright?"

Prizma smiled at him and placed her hand over his, "Of course if you're with me. I've missed you so much."

Sapphire smiled back and held other free hand tightly… he placed his jacket over her, "don't worry. I'm not already hurt this time around. I'll protect you."

He stood up and shouted out, "Galaxia! Come out!"

A gold flash appeared and Galaxia stepped forward, "How dare you address me in such a fashion? Do you really think I'll let you off?"

Sapphire got in defense position and smirked back at her, "I've got to give it a try."

"Not this time."

Galaxia cursed as she glanced all around her, "Damn you Moon dwellers."

Sapphire's eyes circled around with hope shining in his eyes, "You four…"

Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako with their male partners alongside each of them all ready to strike against Galaxia. Minako held her gold ribbon tightly, "Galaxia, we've known that you've been inside the Dorm and Usagi's room. We want you to surrender quietly."

Galaxia laughed, "You think that you 8 light monsters can get the best of me?"

"Try fourteen." Smiled Kakyu who had her Starlights beside her along with Haruka and Michiru as well.

Galaxia sighed bored, "Not even. I am Chaos' best agent. His best student. Not even you all can take-". She paused on mid-sentence receiving a mind message from Chaos… "Then again never mind. I bid you a first undeserved farewell for the next will be your last."

She disappears with her smirk and everyone eased his or her guards…

Catzi rushed to Prizma's side, "Nee-san!"

Prizma twitched a bit from the pain, "I'm alright."

Yaten quickly followed and saw her cuts were pretty serious, "We need to get her inside the informatory so Setsuna and myself can help her."

Sapphire lifted her in his arms, "Let me help."

Yaten narrowed her eyes at him, "No. You don't belong here."

Kakyu stepped in between them, "Yaten down. It's clear he isn't here to cause any trouble with us. I know that he is okay to trust now."

Taiki placed her hand on Yaten's shoulder, "Hime's right. He shows no signs of resistance, as the other agents here aren't making their move either.

Minako's gold ribbon covered one of Sapphire's wounds on his left arm, "Yeps, I remember vaguely in the past that he was of help. I trust him."

Sapphire looked at her with confusion but nodded, "Yes. It's true. I no longer have any thoughts of fighting you all. I care only for Prizma from the bottom of my heart."

Catzi snickered at his side, "That's the most cheesiest thing I've heard from you yet Sapphire-nichan."

Sapphire flushed but nodded as Prizma smiled weakly…

Minako's hand was sought for Kunzite's and everyone started to watch nervously at the noticeably dark aura at Usagi's window, "I just hope that Mamoru-san is okay on his end…"

"What the heck is up with this new heavy energy barrier? If Galaxia hadn't given me this pendant earlier… I'll be completely purified and dissipated…"

"USAGI!"

Beryl's eyes popped open at the door when she received a message from Galaxia. 'Hey you, Chaos-sama tells us to return for the grand finale of moonlight shadow.'

'Yea, but how the heck do I get out of here? They placed a even stronger unknown force that I can quite name or detect…'

Galaxia answers her again, 'Use the crappy necklace you twit'.

'Call me twit again, I'll have you know that-'

'Shove it. Now clutch the necklace tightly and calls for Chaos-sama.'

The door opens to show Mamoru outside with Luna, Artemis, Setsuna, and Hotaru…

Beryl looks longingly at Mamoru and her image reverts back to herself only to have Mamoru glare at her now, "Where's Usagi?"

Beryl shakes her head and she mouths at Mamoru, "Those loving eyes were only for her. Never for me where they?" she then disappears after calling for Chaos in the darkness, …

"How can this be?" says Mamoru as he enters the room…

Luna looks around the room and sighs, "So the entire time…"

Artemis is at her side, "Yes, the entire time… we never had her back."

Setsuna collects the remnants of what Beryl had left behind, "this is some disguise she held up…"

Hotaru opens her eyes, "There is only silence in this room now… before, I heard some voices going back and forth…"

Mamoru nodded when he suddenly felt a chill go up his back…

"ALMOST DONE EVERYONE. WE NEED JUST A BIT MORE NEGATIVE ENERGY!" chanted Wiseman.

"I'm sorry I'm late Chaos-sama" kneeled Galaxia as she started to send her feed of dark energy to Diamond and Usagi in the center of the hall.

"Nice to see you too little sister."

Beryl shrugged her off, "Shut it Metallia-nee."

The pendant around her neck shone with bright white and gold light as it fought with the dark blue, purple and black colors.

"Looks like he's not coming back Nee-san."

Avery shrugged, "Totally saw it coming Bertie. What with what happened in Germany… those two left us alone. We only have each other and here we are with Chaos-sama, involved in one of the most brilliant plans ever made…"

Bertie nodded and then they both turned their attention back to the center…

Diamond caressed Usagi's cheek, "you're almost mine… I'm sorry you weren't here to see this Sapphire… this time I will get her…" he then noticed the overwhelming marvelous dark energy that surrounded Usagi and himself… the light from her pendant started to dwindle…he looked up waiting for the signal…

Chaos, sat comfortable in a hovering chair with Cyprine next to him on his armrest above them and motioned to Diamond, "Lights, Camera, Action…Go for it."

Diamond brushed her golden hair away from her lips and kissed her gently…

A sharp pain jolted through Mamoru as he looked up at the screen that was where assignments were usually shone… Luna and Artemis couldn't believe their eyes as others were also forced to watch the painful scene where they were to lose their princess to the darkness… Luna cried with tears of pain in Artemis' arms, "I've failed again Artemis! I've failed Usagi, Sailormoon, and Queen Serenity! I promised to bring peace to Earth!"

Artemis held her tightly, "I know. It's okay… we'll get her back."

Luna sobbed, "First we lose the prince to the darkness, but now it's worse since we've lost the most important person in the equation! My mistress, Princess Serenity!"

Artemis rubbed her back, "Don't worry. We have to look forward to the crystals for help." He muttered under his breath into her ear, "We have to get Mamoru to discover his Golden Crystal to unlock Usagi's Silver one. All is not lost…"

Kunzite and company went to Mamoru's side…

Chaos smiled his most happiest smile knowing that he now had an upper hand and just might rule the world this time around…

Beryl smirked, as she now knew that she and her sister no longer had to play such minuscule roles… Chaos wasn't going to hold her back as she thought… she wanted the Earth prince so bad. Oh so bad.

Diamond finally pulled away as he saw her moon necklace turn into the upside down black moon, the same one he had on his forehead…

Usagi's eyes fluttered open as she saw him, "Oh. Morning to you Diamond."

Diamond nodded as she tried to sit up. He helped and hugged her tightly, "You're mine… finally after so many centuries… Ever since the first time I said you in that future, I've wanted you all to myself…"

Usagi blinked droopily, "Hm? That's nice to hear I guess." She noticed everyone surrounding them…

--The end for now. Heh.

To be continued……………………………

Will Usagi ever return to Mamoru's arms?

Will Sapphire and Prizma live happily?

Will the golden crystal ever appear to release Usagi's silver one from the darkness?

Will Beryl ever get her claws on Mamoru since Usagi seems to be in Diamond's?

Will we find out how Hotaru and Mistress 9 will become a whole?

Will Chaos' plan really come to fruition or prove to be completely seedless?

Man. The gossip girl series certainly has rubbed off on me. Heh. Laters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter for I had writer's block again. Sorry about that. Gomen nasai. Lol

I was trying something new in the beginning and switched things around… did it throw you off? Cause it did a toll for the writer here. She confused the heck out of herself. Many many times…. She had to go back and forth and read it through to make sure it all worked out…Lol. And 'Nalaku from the Inuyeasha realm' was a play on characters Naraku and Inuyasha.. you know that creep that causes havoc in Takahashi Rumiko's Inuyasha manga/anime. ;  
Look up in wiki for what Ayakashi sisters means. They are know as the Weird Sisters or the Four Phantom Sisters.


End file.
